Hunger Games Inc
by Fred37196
Summary: What if the scare games weren't just about scaring but a "fright to the death"? What if each monster from the twelve districts of the monster world Panem fought each other? Eighteen year old James P Sullivan sacrifices himself for his best friend Mike Wazowski from the cruel acts of the Monster Capitol. Will he keep Mike's promise if he comes out alive or meet his imminent death?
1. Reaping Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I know every one of you is still reading my developing story Benjamin Boggs, An Orphan's Dark Childhood for Monsters Inc. Fanfic. Well, I just felt like experimenting the creativity of crossovers this time. I wanted to take MU and The Hunger Games as an opportunity for me to express my idea of the scare games into the fight for the death.**

**This will include **_**some**_** MU and MI characters within the plot and one HG original character, and a few made up ones.**

**James P Sullivan/Sulley- 18 year old Sulley lives in District Twelve, the poor districts of the monster world. He sacrifices himself to volunteer for Mike Wazowski from being killed in the arena and he will do anything to stay alive or return home so he can be with his friend at least. Will he intend to keep his promise or die as the Capitol watches him perish in fire and ashes? (Plays main role for Katiniss Everdeen)**

**Mike Wazowski- 17 year old Michael Wazowski lives with his trusted ally and friend Sulley in District Twelve. He is notable for teaching Sulley the history of Panem but he has no experience in survival and scaring. His friend also supports him from starvation. His name was unexpectedly drawn for him to fight in the arena until Sulley volunteers as tribute. Terrified, they made a promise if Sulley came out alive and come home safe. (Plays role for Primrose Everdeen)**

**Anne Crimson- Sulley's hunting ally whenever they go hunting in the woods. An 18 year old tomboy monster with reddish brownish hair, hazel eyes, and red monster skin. She wears braids mostly and she knows how to make trigger traps. (Plays the role for Gale Hawthorne) **

**Althea Rivendell- The female tribute for District 12, she is the monster that is the daughter of the baker. She is a blonde hair monster with orange skin, slim body and has olive eyes. She also has the same strength as Sulley. She and Sulley never know each other much since they were young, without knowing she had a small crush on him. (Plays the role for Peeta Mellark)**

**Celia Mae- Daughter of Mayor Mae of District Twelve, 17 year old Celia is good friends with Mike and Sulley. Celia was the one who gave her mockingjay pin to Sulley for good luck as his token. He and Mike have a good relationship. (Plays role for Madge Undersee)**

**Roz- She is the escort of district twelve monster tributes. She is high on her sluggish attitude and she is fond of her two monster tributes, Sulley and Rivendell. However, she really wants to improve Sulley's manners so he can prove the crowd he is a sensational monster. (Plays the role for Effie Trinket)**

**Derek Knight- The only living Hunger Games victor from District 12. He is the mentor of Sulley and Althea. He has common sense and intelligence due to wining the 50****th**** annual Hunger Games. He isn't the brightest character you know but he would give any advice for his tributes to stay alive. (Plays role as Haymitch Abernathy)**

**Carrie Williams- Sulley's stylist for the Capitol to see how admirable he is. She is the best stylist any monster can depend on and she is crafty with Panem's well design suits and dresses. She has deep feelings to Sulley and a strong oppose against the Capitol. (Plays the role for Cinna)**

**George Sanderson- Althea's stylist and it's his first time to become a stylist for s tribute. He and Carrie are good friends and he is learning the ropes from her to become a good stylist. (Plays the role for Portia)**

**Abigail Hardscrabble- The President of the Captiol and she lets the Capitol host the Hunger Games for 74 years. She is serious and she admires scarers in the arena to fright for the death. She is one of the top scarers and she believes the odds for non scarers aren't in their favor. (Plays the role for President Snow)**

**Henry J. Waternoose III- The head gamemaker for the Hunger Games. He is in charge to create the arena so brutal and harsh; he wants to strive in making the games so gruesome for the Capitol to watch. (Plays the role for Seneca Crane)**

**Terri and Terry Perry- Two TV host monsters who host for the Monster Capitol TV, where they interview every monster tribute before they fight in the arena. Terri is the announcer and Terry is the TV host. (Terry plays as Caesar Fickerman and Terri plays as Claudius Templesmith)**

**Randall Boggs- The male 17 year old monster tribute from District 11. He made a small alliance with Sulley in the arena and he was shy at first to meet the big guy. However, they were fond that they worked together to survive. (Plays the role for Rue)**

**Cora Hayes- Female monster tribute from District 11, she is silent, and very crafty with weaponry plus scaring. She would do anything to stay alive and she is twice as fast. She is a serpent monster with razor sharp teeth and has turquoise reptile skin. She has short red hair and long arms to grab anything. (Plays the role for Thresh)**

**Johnny Worthington III- The male monster tribute from District Two and a Career. He is tough, sneaky, and is clever with many weapons plus he scares many monsters to death. Johnny is determining to win the Hunger Games for the pride of District Two so he threatens to kill any monster. (Plays the role for Cato)**

**Naomi Jackson - A devious monster female that is another tribute from District Two and a Career. She can be quite skillful at times but like Johnny, she's determining to win the games. Her choice is to scare monsters to death and throw knives. (Plays the role for Clove)**

**Javier Rios - The male monster tribute from District 1 and Career. He's very clever with traps and throwing spears. Any Career like him would win the games for sure. (Plays the role for Marvel)**

**Nadya Petrov - The female monster tribute from District 1 and Career. She is bold, and uses the bow so well. (Plays the role for Glimmer)**

**Cordo Rankine- The male monster tribute from District Three. He is a 13 year old monster with green eyes, a brown beak, and grey feathers.**

**Pomeline Ogilby- The female monster tribute from District Three. A 15 year old monster with red hair, peach monster skin, and a tail.**

**Horne Spectral- The male monster tribute from District Four. A 15 year old monster with brown curly hair, stiff body, and wiggly arms.**

**Miep Lockhearst- The female monster tribute from District Four. A 12 year old monster with grey eyes, white skin, and lavender hair. **

**Scott "Squishy" Squibbles- The male monster tribute from District Five. A 17 year old monster with five eyes, pink skin, and brown hair.**

**Foxface- The female monster tribute from District Five. A 15 monster that has long fury orange hair and two ponytails by the sides. Foxface was named by Sulley for her cleverness. (Plays the role as herself)**

**Percy Boleslaw- The male monster tribute from District Six. A 19 year old monster with purple monster skin, two horns, and one eye.**

**Eustacia Rosehearty- The female monster tribute from District Six. A 12 year old monster with one eye, one horn, and red ruby skin.**

**Wolfmark Lascius- The male monster tribute from District Seven. A 16 year old monster with gruesome teeth, black eyes, beast ears, and brown fur.**

**Brynn Larson - The female monster tribute from District Seven. An 18 year old monster with three eyes, two fin horns, indigo skin, and she is full of speed.**

**Omar Harris- The male monster tribute from District Eight. A small 17 year old monster orange skin, a sickening grin, and wings.**

**Theta Scrymgeour- The female monster tribute from District Eight. A 14 year old monster with four green eyes, teal skin, and long legs.**

**Art- The male monster tribute from District Nine. A 17 year old monster with a long body, violet skin, and sly fingers. **

**Savera Rankine- The female monster tribute from District Nine. A 15 year old monster with yellow skin, blonde hair, and two brown eyes.  
**

**Eustace Kincardine- The male monster tribute from District Ten. A 16 year old monster with pale gold skin, ten black eyes, and large claws.**

**Valeria Jardine- The female monster tribute from District Ten. A 12 year old monster with orange hair, slim body, one eye, and indigo. **

**Yes, I know some of you see some of the characters are from MI and MU but the only character that originates from the Hunger Games book is Foxface. And I know some of the character names you aren't familiar with. I used the HG name generator to use unique names that are likely a HG name theme you would expect to read from the trilogy. Plus adding a few character details on them. Anyways some parts will be from the first book but I'll also add creative and exciting scenes by me. Basically it's a mix of HG, Monsters Inc. and University, and creativity.**

In the shaggy old place of District 12, where a horrid bleak place full of misery and hunger, eighteen year old James P Sullivan/Sulley lived under the suffer. Where he lives was a world full of monsters in the continent of Panem. Panem is a monster world full of the twelve districts ruled by the Monster Capitol. The Monster Capitol are a group of harsh, wealthy monsters who host a yearly event called The Hunger Games.

The games were a harsh, violent, and _scary _event where each monster from the twelve districts not only fight to the death, but _fright_ each other to death. Scaring was also a weapon to hurt each other.

Sulley was no younger than a mere monster. He suffered quite many times during his life. His parents both died in a way he can't let go and loathes the Capitol for their harsh conditions. Bill Sullivan died in the mine explosions when Sulley was twelve and his mother died too for breaking the rules in the district. During that time Sulley had no family and lived all alone in his small house. It was a boarded house with a metal roof. The windows were dirty and little light shine in. The only rooms that were there were a bathroom, Sulley's bedroom, and his parent's room or so call the empty room. The kitchen was small too and only had a stove and empty cabinets.

Sulley was indeed alone. No family but he had friends. Mike Wazowski was also a resident at District 12. He only lived with his mother so he had very little family. Mike and Sulley met at school since they were young but they had a small rivalry. However, one time Sulley saved Mike's life from vulture mutts who wanted to eat Mike as their dinner.

It's a good thing Sulley knows how to use the bow and knife because if he didn't he would have never saved Mike's life. Sulley learned how to survive in the wilds. He knew which berries were poisonous, how to hunt down animals, and how to make a fire. Mike was grateful that Sulley saved his life so they became friends. Mike taught Sulley about the Dark Days of the Capitol. How the Jabberjays went extinct, how they were used by the Capitol to eavesdrop on secrets, and how they were confused by the rebels. The Monster Capitol did not like it when each monster from every district to have secrets.

Sulley then taught Mike how to hunt, fish, observe wild plants, be scary and so on. But Mike failed to survive in the wild which dismayed Sulley. Sulley made a deal with Mike's family if he helps them fight the hunger, he would be capable of hunting food for them and trading for it at the Hob.

Mike's mother was pleased to see that Sulley would sacrifice himself to feed the Wazowskis. She even offered him to stay with them but Sulley said it was best if he lived alone. For starters, Sulley couldn't gripe out his parents' death. How he received his father's scaring talent. How he learned to hunt. How his mother taught him which berries were poisonous.

Then there was Celia Mae. She was the daughter of the mayor for District 12. Celia's family was wealthy so she, Mike, and Sulley were great friends. However, she and Mike did have a strong relationship. Sulley wasn't surprise to the way those lovebirds flirt.

Right now, Sulley was in bed, curling up with his blanket. He always gets nightmares in his sleep every time there is a gloomy morning. He sometimes sobs whenever he dreams of his parents dying. He woke up a bit groggy and got up. Sulley went inside the bathroom and washed himself up with a bucket of water. He scrubbed himself with soap and rinsed away. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself all up.

Sulley looked at himself in the mirror. He tested how scary he was with roars, growls, and angry looks. He also combed his flipped hair as he still kept on growling.

_Another day, another dollar_. Sulley went to the kitchen and grabbed his leather jacket, a sack full of money, and a belt. He jogged out of his house.

Sulley passed by a couple of houses with monster kids looking terrified for a moment. He passed by a couple of electric poles, and saw some monster miners heading over to the mines.

He paced himself further and further until he reaches to the fence. Every monster knows this fence is electrified foretold by the CDA Peacekeepers. But that's not true though.

Usually monsters believe the fence is electrified but it's not. No, it's only to fool those so the Peacekeepers can prevent them from going into the woods. They're afraid of what's out there which freedom is scattered.

Sulley went under the fence and paced himself a little more. He went to a hollow tree where it was hiding something. Something that no monster is permitted to use inside the fence. What Sulley took out was a bow and arrow, and a knife. Sulley thought it was best if they didn't know he had weapons or else the CDA Peacekeepers would kill him.

Sulley saw a faun with four eyes, eating the grass peacefully. He remembered fawns had sharp hearing. He slowly tip toed towards the bushes as he conceal his face. He took a quiet breath for a minute, raising his bow in place. The faun's ears captured the small noise coming from the bushes so it went on. Sulley growled a bit but decided to keep on following it. As he got closer, it was his chance to truly kill it so he can trade for something at the Hob.

When he raised his bow once more, a familiar voice came in. "Just what are you going to do with that if you kill it?" Sulley lost his focus and aimed it poorly. "Damn you Anne", he shouted. Anne slides down to the dirt, laughing at the blue monster.

"That isn't funny I'm serious!"

"No really what were you going to do with it", asked Anne.

"I was going to sell it if you must know but thanks to you it got away."

"No problem. I have a better idea." She gave out a grin but Sulley would rather regret about this. "Come on", she whispers.

Anne and Sulley were crouching down in the leafy patches. With Anne's good eyesight, she can spot a group of birds peacefully grazing through seeds. "I can spot a whole flock of em Sulley."

The two hunters slowly approached through the bushes. Taking deep breaths, they gave out the largest and scariest roars they can shout out. The birds, startled by the roars, flew away as fast as they could until Sulley managed to shot one. "That was clever", he said.

"No doubt about it Sulley", said Anne.

They laughed and Sulley grabbed the dead bird. He cleaned off the blood as soon as the two hunters got up to the hill. They saw the sun rising up from the dense forests. Sulley cleaned off the feathers of the dead bird and Anne just stared at the rising sun.

"So are you going to trade it at the Hob", asked Anne.

"Yup, some monster has to feed himself you know?"

"You know Sulley", said Anne.

"Hmm?"

"Someday…..we might be free. We'll all be free for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said one day, you, my family, and Mike's family can all run away together. To the forest, where no monster can find us."

"Oh yeah, the last time we were here", added Sulley.

"Imagine me, my siblings, my mom, you, Ms. Wazowski, and Mike running away from them. We'll totally escape from the peacekeepers, the games, and the Capitol."

"Yeah", said Sulley. They never said anything until the sun's fulfill rays shined down through the meadow and the creek. "So, are you ready for the day", asked Sulley.

"For the reaping", asked Anne.

"Pretty much."

"Well yeah but it isn't going to be great once you see them, fighting and crying till death. It's sick."

"Anne", said Sulley.

"Go ahead. I know you want to show it off. Laugh."

"I'm not laughing", said Sulley. Once again, they were talking about escaping into the forest. "If we did run away, we would be free", muttered Annie.

"You, you're siblings, and the Wazowskis. Imagine, Mikey in the woods", chuckled Sulley.

"Hmmm, not gonna happen", said Anne.

"Never having kids", Sulley groaned. They stayed quiet for a moment. "Oh I forgot something", said Anne. She took out a piece of bread in her bag, "Oh my god", said Sulley. "Is that real?"

"Should be since it coasted me a measly squirrel", said Anne. Sulley tore the bread in half and the two hunters shared their breakfast.

"Happy Hunger Games", said Anne.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor", said Sulley sarcastically. They munch their loaf of breads as soon as they head down to the creek. Sulley washes his face and dries himself off. "Beautiful morning right", Sulley added.

"Very", whispered Anne.

They head back to their district where they had to get ready for Reaping Day. Sulley went back to his house and this time he only wore a grey shirt that is sleeved up.

He decided he should go and visit Mike Wazowski, his best friend. He passes by a few houses, stopping at the house where it had marigolds. Sulley knock the door when Ms. Wazowski opens it. "Oh James, what a wonderful surprise. Please do come in. Michael was just getting ready for the day." Sulley went to Mike's room and saw him getting ready. "Hey Mikey", said Sulley.

"Oh you're here", said Mike. "You look good."

"Thanks", said Sulley. Mike was just trying to look at the mirror when he jumps off and the three monsters left to the Justice Building. At the Justice Building they saw many monsters signing up and getting they're blood taken by the CDA Peacekeepers. The ground was smothered with dark grey ashes coming from the cart loads full of coal. The entire place was very gloomy. Concrete floors were smudged with coal. There was a big statue with the leader of Panem, Abigail Hardscrabble. The president looked serious and proud with a plaque that has her name. The Justice Building was grey with large windows and curtains. This is the home of Celia Mae. The building was surrounded with a round amphitheater so many male and female monsters within the ages of 12-19 sit as they get their names pulled out from the glass bowls. Many parents sat beside the amphitheater when they see one of their children being forced to play the games. Ms. Wazowski went along with the monster parents. As they saw the crowd marching in line, Mike saw Celia waving at him. "Oh Googley Bear", she called out.

"Hey Schmoopise Poo", said Mike. The names never appeal Sulley at first but they were a great couple. Celia wore her reaping outfit as well when she wears it every year. "Hey Sulley Wulley", she said. "Oh hey, Celia Welia", mumbled Sulley. Celia giggled and she stood straight as she could since she was told every mayor's daughter should look dignified. "Did you saw Anne Celia? I wonder where she is", asked Sulley.

"Here I am", called out Anne. The four chatted for a while until peacekeepers scolded at Mike, Sulley, and Annie. "Move along you three!" The three monsters reluctantly did as the peacekeeper told him. Then the mayor came out. "Come along Celia we need to be at our place."

"Okay", Celia sighed.

The boys were at the line, getting their blood taken by the peacekeepers. Mike nervously wanted to leave and Sulley heard him breathing so scared. Sulley saw how anxious his poor friend was. "It's okay Mike, they'll just get your blood so you'll then sign up. I told you they're never going to pick you I promise", whispered Sulley in a comforting voice. Mike never really wanted to be in the games because he not only isn't that much of a scarer but he has no chance of winning the games. Sulley knew he wouldn't win and he would get killed easily for sure. "Mikey its okay…."

It was now Sulley's turn to get his blood taken.

"Hold still sir, we need to take some of your blood." The CDA peacekeeper grabbed his arm and the other peacekeeper injected a needle in Sulley's finger. Sulley never like it when they had to take your blood and put it on a card. It's the only way they get your identity as you enter the games. Sulley then sighed and he signed his name for the reaping card. "Okay clear to pass", said the peacekeeper. Mike nervously let the peacekeeper inject the needle in his hand. He also signs his name on the card as well. Then the peacekeepers put the signatures in envelopes.

While they were about to go to the male's side, they saw Annie waving at them. They both smiled at them before the crowd of monsters blocks their view. As soon as every monster was settled, the escort Roz came out from the Justice Building's door. "Welcome, welcome", she said. Roz is a slug with a glimmering sweater and a matching hat. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

The slug smiled a little when the crowd coughed a little. The crowd didn't look very enthusiastic so they were nervous for which monster was going to be chosen. "Now, before we begin, we got a very special presentation brought to you all the way from the Capitol. Roll tape", hollered Roz. The wide screens soon showed a one eye monster with a wingspan. Then it showed videos of monsters fighting for the death as every monster saw how they scare, fight, and survive. The ending quote was quite esoteric. "Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever." Roz moved her lips for what the announcer said. "I just love that quote", said Roz cheerfully. Many monsters were frighten because it was time to get their names chosen from the round glass with little envelopes. As Roz kept on going with her speech, Sulley saw Anne moving her lips, for which she was mocking the escort slug. Sulley smiles when he appreciates the way Anne mocks Roz.

"Now, the time has come to select one courageous young male and female monster. For the honor of representing District Twelve in the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games!" Every monster coughed a little as she finished announcing the upcoming reaping. "Let's start with the male monster." Roz gracefully moves to the male side, where she took out one envelope from the glass bowl. Many of the males were anxious to see who gets to fright to the death. Mike's heart was pounding like a race car, knowing he won't get picked for sure. _I won't get picked, I won't get picked, I won't get pick, _he nervously thought.

Sulley was also anxious for the picking. He sat quietly and stared down to the floor. _Please it won't be one of us, please it won't be one of us. _Roz carefully opens the envelope and takes out the card with the name. She licked her lips with pink lipstick. "Michael Wazowski", she announces. Mike widens his eyeball all terrified. Many of the monsters looked at him and circled around him. _Oh no! It's me! Am I dreaming or something? Wake up Mike WAKE UP! _"Where are you", said Roz. Mike was the only monster alone in the middle part of the amphitheater. "Come on up, Michael Wazowski", said Roz. Mike took a deep breath and he slowly walked straight ahead to the Justice Building's stage. Sulley's heart stopped beating when he heard his best friend's name shouted out. _Oh god, no! This can't be happening! Mikey is going to die I know it! Mike!_ Sulley walked across the crowd pushing the monsters that stand in his path. Mike was about to go up on stage with two CDA peacekeepers escorting him.

Suddenly, Sulley appeared right in front of the crowd. "Mike!" Mike turned and saw his best friend all scared. "Mike", shouted Sulley.

Two more CDA peacekeepers halted the blue monster. Getting a grip, Sulley fought the peacekeeper from taking him away "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Everyone gasped silently for a moment. The CDA peacekeepers let go of James's arms when they heard the words everyone could never expect of a District Twelve resident. "I believe we have a volunteer", said Roz.

Sulley ran across to his best friend. "Mikey you need to get out of here! Go find your mom."

"No I can't", said Mike.

"I'm sorry Mike but you got to go! Just go now!"

"No!"

"Michael I'm serious just get out of here!"

"I'm not!"

Anne ran across to grab Mike's arm and Mike screamed for Sulley to come back. "No Sulley don't go! Please no!" Sulley, gravely looking at the stage walked along to the stairs. The peacekeepers escorted him right where Roz waited for the blue monster to show up. "Come along dear", said Roz. Sulley slowly climb on the stairs when Roz hold his arm. To the middle part of the stage, they confronted themselves. "What is your name young monster", asked Roz.

"James Phil Sullivan", the blue monster mutters.

"I bet that was a friend of yours, wasn't it", referring to Mike.

"Yes."

"Let's have a big hand, claw, or tentacle to our very first monster volunteer, James Phil Sullivan." Roz clapped her hands with zeal. Every monster gave out the District Twelve solute to the male tribute of the Hunger Games. Sulley was devastated for this tragic moment. _How did I get myself into this mess?_

"And now for the women", said Roz. She went to the female monster side as she took out another envelope from the other glass bowl. She opens the envelope instantly, taking out the card. "Our female monster tribute will be Althea Rivendell." The female circled around a female monster with blonde hair, orange skin, slim body and olive eyes. She wore a white top with a grey skirt. She looked frighten to see her name getting reaped.

Sulley gravely looked at this monster. Somehow he recognizes her before but his memory wasn't well with recognizing monsters from a long, long time ago. The peacekeepers escorted her right to the stage. Roz cheerfully clapped her hands.

"Here they are, our tributes from District Twelve! James Phil Sullivan and Althea Rivendell! Come you two, shake hands!" The two monsters looked at each other. They shook hands with their faces looking straightly at the tribute. Sulley had a vision in his head when he was a twelve year old again. He was in the rain, shivering. He wore a black blanket around him and he had mud all over his face. Then he saw a mother and a monster baker with long blonde hair. The mother scolded at the poor girl because of the burnt bread. "_Throw the freaking bread out! Feed em to the pigs!" _The baker did as her mother told her so. Then she spotted Sulley close to starvation death. She sympathizes for a moment and threw the burnt bread to the ground. She left in a hurry before the mother yelled at her again. Sulley made haste, grabbing the bread. The two never spoke to each other when the blue monster got his meal.

Roz came to the microphone smiling and laughing. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Sulley turned to the doors of the Justice Building. He and Althea were escorted right to the building and to their rooms. A CDA peacekeeper led him to the room where it had rosewood walls, many books at the bookshelf, and antique furniture. "Wait here, you'll be picked up soon", said the peacekeeper.

Sulley approached to the chair with a green eye design and mahogany trim. He tossed himself directly to the chair as he felt like he wanted to burst into tears. "Why oh why they had to pick Mikey? Why?"

He clenched his big fist and hit it against the table. "Keep it down please", shouted the guard. Sulley walked to the window seeing many monsters leaving the amphitheater. He sniffed for a moment and sighed. "Why did it have to come up like this? An imminent tragedy…."

For ten minutes he moaned to his worries before the peacekeeper came in. "You got visitors Sullivan." Mike and Ms. Wazowski came in to say their goodbyes to their friendly blue monster. "Oh James we're so sorry this happened to you", said Mike's mom. "Sulley why did you had to volunteer? I can't bear to lose you like this!"

"Sorry I didn't know what to do. They threaten you to fight!"

"Well you should have thought before you acted."

"I can't lose you Mikey. You're my best friend and I know you have no chance of winning these games. You can't be scary, you can't hunt, and you can't climb trees." Mike dropped his jaw for a minute. "You think I couldn't manage myself out there", he said softly.

"Well yeah. It's for the best", Sulley muttered. They all looked pale as a ghost to see Sulley in the arena. "You have three minutes", said the peacekeeper.

"Just try to win James, maybe you can", said Mike.

"I will. I can do this. I…I got a chance now."

"You can hunt, and scare."

"Yeah", said Sulley. The two best friends looked at each other sorrowfully. They hugged each other for a while until Sulley came to Ms. Wazowski.

"You can't let Mikey die. Not like this. Just know I won't be around anymore. No matter what you feel, don't let him go!"

"I won't", said Mike's mother.

"Just keep him safe that's all what I'm asking for!" Mike's mother sadly looked at James, tearing up. "Don't cry." He hugged the mother with comfort. Sulley did not mean to yell at poor Ms. Wazowski but all he asked was a favor. He couldn't manage his temper when Mike is in danger. "Times up get out", shouted the peacekeeper. They took the Wazowskis away just as soon as Sulley almost grabbed Mike's hand. "I promise Mike I'll return!"

Sulley put his hand over his forehead. He thought about him fighting in the arena. How he will fright many monsters and kill them all? "You got two more visitors Sullivan", said the guard.

It was Anne and Celia coming to their friend. Sulley was also glad to see them but not a moment too soon. He hugged Anne and then Celia, feeling the warm hugs of his friends. "That was very brave of you Sulley. I bet I would of done the same for Googley Bear", said Celia.

"I know", he mutters.

"James, listen to me. They just want a good show that matters the most. It's just like we do every mornings. Don't falter, just do what you gotta do", said Anne. "I know please don't say it twice." Sulley turned around before Anne could say more. "It's just friendly advice", she said.

"I understand."

"Just do what you know. You hunt, kill, and scare."

"Yeah….I will." The two hunters looked at each other with grief. Celia approached Sulley for a second. "I know it's not much Sulley, but here." Celia took out a pin. A special gold pin made out of authentic gold. It was a bird with its wingspan spreading so wide. Its bird feet was clutching an arrow with the circle surrounding it. "What's this?"

"It's a mockingjay pin. To protect you from harm's way. That way when you're in the arena, you'll recognize it as your home, District Twelve. You'll remember everything we all did. Please know there is hope inside this pin that came from my aunt. She passed it down to me years ago. She said the same words to me as I say to you. So every time you'll look at this pin, remember home is where the heart is." Sulley looked at Celia. Her snakes hissed with sadness as they look at Sulley leaving home probably forever.

"Thank you", he said. They both hugged before the peacekeepers came in. They grabbed them before Sulley can say his final words. "Take care of them Anne, Celia, don't let the Wazowskis starve!"

"I'll see you soon okay", shouted Anne.

"Sayonara James P Sullivan", said Celia. They both left the room in an instant with the blink of an eye. Sulley leaned against the bookshelf not minding his manners. Roz showed up to pick him up. "It's time."

Sulley shook his head and walked right out to the door. _Goodbye, my friends._

**So how about that? My first HG crossover with some MI and MU characters. Will update soon and feel free to review. Bye!**


	2. In The Train

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello and I'm back with another new chapter for Hunger Games Inc., the crossover story of The Hunger Games and Monsters Inc. Previously, we saw how Mike Wazowski was chosen to be in the Hunger Scare Games but Sulley volunteers as tribute to the fright to death. We shall move on to the part where Sulley and Althea stay on the train for the moment and we'll introduce Derek Knight, the mentor of the tributes. (Mr. Knight plays as Haymitch but I won't include alcohol okay? I know in the book, Haymitch drinks too much but I won't make Knight drink.)**

**So moving on!**

Sulley felt the nerves running in his veins, heart pumping so anxiously. His eyes narrowed down through the hallway of the Justice Building as Roz escorts him and Althea out of the building. The peacekeepers made watch on the tributes representing District Twelve. Althea of course was nervous because she felt like she had no chance at winning. Her mother always says if she ever gets pick, she's likely she'll die.

Althea always takes every insult with no regrets. She is quite independent and silent at times when it comes to atrocious things. She thought about how she'll die, likely another tribute scaring her to death with loud roars, gruesome teeth, and red eyes. Then she made a small notice on Sulley. She remembers him from a long time ago but they don't talk to each other. It was the same time where Mrs. Rivendell scolded at her daughter for burnt bread. Althea can imagine it now. _"No one is going to buy burnt bread you idiot! Throw the freaking bread! Feed em to the pigs!"_

Althea tossed a few burnt breads to the pigs penned right near her parents' business until she saw Sulley shivering with dejection and close to death. How he starved his wages from making progress. He lay on the ground, sorrowfully and waiting for hope to come. Althea saw how the poor big blue monster suffers at the age of twelve. She did want to save a life so at least she can do a favor for him. She tossed the bread towards the boy. Making haste, she headed back inside to throw away the rest of the bread that has been burned.

Sulley never minds about wrinkles in his Reaping Day shirt because he doesn't care much about fashion. All he needs to worry about is how to win the Hunger Scare Games. He could imagine what it would be like if he passed away for good and how everyone at District Twelve would react to his death. He can imagine Mike's cry for him, Celia with grief, and his best hunting partner, Anne. Anne Crimson, his only trusted hunting partner. He would indeed miss those days hunting in the woods, making trigger traps, killing animals for food, and trading them at the Hob. Anne, the one Sulley did have strong feelings towards her since they met at the age of fourteen.

Roz, Sulley, and Althea arrived at the luxurious capitol train. It was a slick metal train with luxurious windows showing. The curtains were blue, with white trim and it was extended through like a building. There was a dining car, bar car, passenger cars, and the lounging car. The front of the engine had special initials. The initials were MC which stands for the Monster Capitol. The M was blue as well and had one eye in the middle of it. The C was blue as well and the initials were surrounded with an olive wreath, the kinds you would expect people to wear at Ancient Greece.

The CDA peacekeeper opened the door, the slug, blue monster, and orange monster headed right in. What they saw was a luxurious train for sure. The floors had navy blue carpets, mahogany trims, special dining tables, and a bar right near the windows. There were crystal chandeliers above them and every time the train moves, you can hear them moving. There was also a small lounging area with two table lamps, a coffee table, and blue sofas with mahogany trim as well. The coffee table had a special monster design with scales on the feet, and horns on the side of the table. The sofas also have wooden horns as well for decorative monster furniture. The table had some tea, a bowl of grapes, some cookies, and bread. "Make yourselves at home. I made this especially for you, my tributes", said Roz. Sulley and Althea sat on the two seated sofa. Sulley felt the softness of this sofa where he can sleep on it for sure. Maybe sleep on it for a day or two.

"I hope this won't be a bother to you both but we'll be here on the train for a few days but soon we'll arrive at the big Monster Capitol. The place where you want to spend the week at. I won't spoil it much but I much likely want for you two to find out on your own." Roz took a cup of tea and poured it into her cup. Sulley didn't had the urge to eat but he only helped himself with some grapes and cookies. Althea took a sip of tea reluctantly. She also took some grapes only. "In the Capitol you'll expect delicious food such as Pumpkin Soup, Strawberry Shortcake, Macaroons, Roast Beef, and so much more. Oh you'll love the life over there", said Roz. Sulley didn't care how fancy those rich monsters have there. All he wanted was to get him out of the games and go back home where he originates from and live peacefully. Althea was interested from what Roz said.

"Isn't this lovely", asked the slug.

"Very warm", said Althea.

"Um yeah, pretty cool", said Sulley.

"Wonderful! Now, I'm going to find your mentor Derek Knight. He's probably at the lounge car. I'll be right back." Roz gracefully headed to the door where it automatically slides open when you enter. The two never said anything. Sulley wasn't into making new friends lately, and Althea was too modest to say what she wanted to tell him. Actually Sulley didn't care about Althea and Althea wanted to tell him something so bad. For minutes, all they heard was an awkward silence. The chandler glass moved within its noise, the train purrs like a cat, the wind whooshes as the train moves, and there was no talking for minutes.

Finally, Althea had something to say. "You know Derek right?" Sulley just looked at the side where the bar is at. He had no interest in this Derek character. Althea was serious though. "You know James he won this before. It couldn't help to ask for advice." Once again, no answer to Rivendell. Althea frowned for a second, understanding why Sulley won't talk. _What's his problem? Does he ever want to talk to other monsters, especially girls?_

"Fine if you're not going to say anything, don't. All I'm saying is there's no problem asking for help." Sulley took a small stare at Althea, right at her olive eyes. Then some monster came in. He was an orange monster with sharp teeth, bushy eyebrows, stern look with glasses, a low back, and a tail. He wore a collar shirt with a tie. He had spike on his head. "Congratulations", he said bitterly. He walked towards Sulley and Althea glaring at them for a moment. "I'm Mr. Knight, your mentor but just call me Derek if you please. This mentoring is not one of my favorite things in the whole world but I would do anything to give advice." Derek sat on the chair, helping himself with a cup of tea and cookies. The three only looked at each other. Althea was expecting for advice.

"Okay so now you're here. What do we do?"

"Do what", asked Derek.

"You're supposed to help us with advice. How to get sponsors, how to train, how to survive in the games. Isn't that why you're here?"

"Give me a break will you sweetheart?" Derek took a big sip from his tea, eagerly eating more cookies. Althea's face reddens with embarrassment. _Sweetheart?!_

Sulley glared at Knight with annoyance. He couldn't believe a slouch like him turns against him. "If you're here, why don't you ask us advice?" Derek looked at the blue monster. "Alright, here's your first advice. Embrace the probability of your imminent death, that there is no way I can't save you." He stuffed his mouth with a cookie. "Then why are you here then", asked Sulley.

"Refreshments."

"Okay I believe you had enough of those", said Althea sternly. She nagged Derek and tried to steal his tea and cookies. Eventually, Derek accidently spilled the tea over his shirt and tie. He glared at Althea with her rudeness. "Now look what you did", muttered Derek. "Spilled over a brand new shirt." Roz came back in, wearing a yellow glimmering sweater this time. "My, I see we're having an acquaintance here. How is everyone getting along?"

"Sweetheart here made me spilled a cup of tea all over my new shirt. Cost me a lot of money from the Capitol Couture. Have a dislikeable disposition." Roz made a face at Althea. "Attitude", she said sternly. Derek helped himself with more tea and cookies. "Maybe, I'll finish this in my room." He made an utter exist as Roz went to the lounging car, putting on some makeup.

"Maybe I should have a word with that Derek Knight", said Althea.

"It's no use", said Sulley. "He'll just give you random crap. Do you expect to win the Hunger Scare Games if you just ask for advice?" Althea looked at Sulley all cold. "We have to do something", she grumbles. She headed straight to the passenger car. Sulley just stayed in the dining car for a moment. There was nothing to do but think of way to survive the games. He thought about home. He thought about Mikey, Celia, Anne, Ms. Wazowski, the Hob monsters, and hunting at the forest. He already misses them so much. He wished he would be making traps with Anne. He wished for Mike and him to be together again. He wished to hear either Celia or Mike to say 'Googley Bear' or 'Schmoopsie Poo'. _I want to go home_, Sulley thought. _No escape, no end, no life._

Sulley sat on the small bar table. He was coping his worries and he couldn't think about anything else. Then, he recalled Celia's mockingjay pin. He took it out of his hand and pined it to his wrinkled Reaping Day shirt. He saw the pin on his left side of the chest and thought about home. Oh how he misses it so much. Sulley also saw the beverages stored in the special refrigerator. He doesn't have the interest to graze at drinks.

For one hour, Althea appeared again when she finally convinced Derek to help them both. Sulley turned his head around, unexpected to see Althea again. She sat beside Sulley when she sighed for a moment. "I think I finally convinced him", said Althea. "The mentor", asked Sulley doubtfully. "Yes, he said he will give us some advice until tomorrow."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"No I know that but when?"

"He never said anything about it but he at least gave me another advice."

"What did he say?" Althea bit her lips and looked up at the train's fancy roof. "He said to always have your sharp instincts in the arena because you can never know what lies ahead of your path and yes, he also said scaring is an important weapon to use in the arena to impress the Capitol."

"Why would he say that", asked Sulley.

"Beats me. Probably lifesaving advice."

"I don't see scaring much but I can tell you this: I got this special scaring gift from my dad."

"You mean, Bill Sullivan. He used to be friends with my father the baker." Sulley didn't like it when Althea knew about his family. Like she was a stalker or something. _Keep it cool Sul, she's just asking you a measly question._

"Uh well yes. Before…before the mine explosions."

"About the mine explosions", Althea asked.

"It's just that…my dad died when he was in the mines. The wires got lose and suddenly the whole place exploded. That's what happened." Sulley hold his fist so powerful, he felt like he wanted to punch something. Althea was shocked to hear about Bill's death. "Oh I'm so sorry James. That must've made you hurt for a time." Sulley sighed. "And my mom too. She was caught for tampering with the forest's plants because she taught me which ones was poison. They executed here when I was twelve."

"Oh my", said Althea.

"Yep." Sulley did not like it when he talks about his parents because he felt like it was gossip. "So, do you have anyone else in your family James", asked Althea. Sulley never said anything for a moment. "Let me in! Tell me what you're thinking", shouted Althea. "I'm alone! There! Satisfied?" Sulley growled with his temper through not wanting to talk about his family. Althea was suddenly frightened about not only Sulley's talent of scaring but how he's the only one left in his family. She was speechless, not wanting to say anymore. Sulley took his cool for a moment. "Excuse me", he mutters. Walking slowly, he decided to explore the train since he'll be here for a couple of days.

He went to the bar car, where he saw the same color from the dining car. Same color and same trim. There were sided sofas that were white with black pillows. Two large lamps with crystal glass moved as the train moved. The bar car had an even bigger bar table than the one at the dining car. It had slick metal, glass trim, luxurious chairs, and a special refrigerator full of beverages.

The next car was the passenger car for sure. The passenger car had 10 rooms so there were 5 rooms sided. The doors were made of metal and there were squared windows that showed the room. Sulley peaked out the first room where it had black carpet, blue roof, mahogany walls and a blue velvet bed with comfy pillows. He was tempted to lie down in bed but he didn't have time for a catnap. Each room had the same flooring, wall, and roof. Sulley also saw Derek munching on the cookies. He left crumbs on the floor not minding his manners. Derek spotted the blue monster spying on him and he used the window cover to have his own privacy. Sulley frowned but it was the best to leave him alone.

The last car was the lounging car. This car had everything. It had three lounge chairs where you can lie your body down. Then there were four more sofas that were the same at the dining car. Sulley say Roz putting on her pink lipstick. He rolled his eyes for female monsters wearing useless makeup.

Roz never paid attention to Sulley as she kept on looking herself at her hand mirror. Sulley went to the last car and it was the engine room. Two monsters were driving the train when Sulley peak his eye open. One of them spotted him and locked the door so shut. "You know it's rude to spy on other monsters young one", said Roz.

"What difference does it make", he said. "Young man, you will not say that to me as I will keep my eye on you, _always_."

"Geez creeper", said Sulley.

"That does it", said Roz. "I will teach you how to learn the proper manners tomorrow. Wake up 5 o'clock sharp at this exact spot." Sulley moaned and headed back to the dining table.

At dinner, everyone was feasting on chicken stuffed with cooked rice, peas, and mashed potatoes. Sulley only ate chicken, and mashed potatoes. He didn't have the appetite for tonight. Without using silver ware, he ate with his hands. Derek wasn't surprise to see him not using silver ware but Roz was aggravated with his table manners.

Althea knew some table manners. She used a fork and a knife for her dinner along with a napkin. Sulley kept on eating with his hands, until Roz had enough. "This is why I must teach you manners!" She made a dramatic exeunt like she was in a play. Derek chuckles a little to see what Sulley done. "Look at you, made Madame Sluggy all so mad. At this rate I bet you can drive a Career so crazy." Derek kept on laughing until Sulley had enough of this nonsense. He took his napkin and cleaned his mouth stuffed with mashed potatoes. Althea didn't paid attention to the problems. She didn't want to get in the way with problems.

"Excuse me", said Sulley and left to the passenger car. At the end of the passenger car, there was a bathroom. The bathroom had a small shower, toilet, and sink. The lights were round hanged with the finest gray metal. The shower had gold trim, and the toilet was white as snow. The floor was covered with checkered colors.

Sulley decided to take a shower so he took off his Reaping Day shirt. The shower has shampoo for both men and women, along was scrubbing brushes. Sulley turned on the cold water, lathering himself a whole bottle full of shampoo. Scrubbing his body, he rinsed it and got out with a towel. It was 10 pm so the big monster was exhausted from the tragic event.

He saw a blue bath robe in his room so he put it on, tying it into a knot. Sulley tossed himself on the bed. He felt the soft mattress within the pillows. Curling up, he covered himself with the blankets. He enjoyed the comfy beds this train has but he misses his old bed. He didn't care if the bed sheets have moth holes, or how damp they were. He didn't care if the pillows were flat. He slept well with his bed and how he loved to shed on it. He couldn't help shedding because he's a monster and he didn't care if someone scolds at him for shedding.

_I wished I was at home._

**More soon…**


	3. Manners With Roz

**I'm back with yet another tempting to read and most suspenseful chapter for Hunger Games Inc. Last time we saw Sulley and Althea escorted to the high tech fancy Capitol train. We saw how Derek Knight, their mentor gave them some useful advice but Sulley did not like how much of a use Derek is being. We know Sulley is having a hard time trying to think about surviving the Hunger Scare Games. We'll see what happens with Sulley and the escort Roz.**

**Enjoy!**

When bits of the morning light shot down through the windows of the passenger car, young Sulley felt the sun rays beaming through his eyes. He squinted for a moment and tossed himself around the side of the bed. All night he heard the glass lamps making noise when the train kept on moving. He didn't sleep like a log because of the train moving. He did however love the softness of the bed. It was 5 AM and the sun was barely rising up. Sulley felt like he wanted to sleep in the day since there's no use of getting up with no hunting. He thought about his friends back at District Twelve. He missed them already and since he will be in the games, it's likely he won't return back home. Sulley forgotten about the pin he was wearing, the one Celia gave him.

The pin was still in Sulley's Reaping Day shirt, all wrinkled up. The shirt lied there right in the corner. _Maybe later….._ He thought.

Suddenly a big bang came from the door. Sulley squinted a little more. _Whoever you are, go away. I'm getting some shut eye!_

"Rise and shine! Time for your manner lessons! I expect for you to get your toes right to the dining car in one minute."

"Some of us are trying to sleep, FYI here."

"I don't care if you need sleep. I expect for you to learn manners before you arrive at the Capitol. I'll be watching you….always." Sulley opened his eyes for a moment. _Ugh…need more sleep. _He lay in bed for five minutes, trying to close his eyes. Then he got up and stretched his back. He took off his bath robe and he wore his reaping day shirt today. It was even more wrinkled than before and he also had his mockingjay pin on. He wished he had his sleep more than wake up calls.

Sulley arrived at dinning car, seeing Roz waiting impatiently. He grunted and didn't care if he was late. "You're five minutes late young lad. You are considered tardy."

"No big deal", he said.

"Ugh, your clothes, they're not what I expected to be. Too wrinkled." Roz didn't seem quite appealed to Sulley's wrinkled shirt. She thought the shirt looked atrocious but she did seem fond of Sulley's mockingjay pin. Sulley didn't care how monsters judge about his clothes. He rather is in bed by now. "Right on, to the table please", said Roz. At the dining table, there was fancy silverware and a breakfast meal right in the front of his face. Sulley sat down and was about to dig up on the food until Roz said, "Halt!"

"What now", groaned Sulley.

"Rule number one, shift the entire chair right to the table, not leaning." Sulley pushed himself closer to the table. "Rule number two, no slouching. It is rather considered rude if you did that at the Capitol." Sulley reluctantly sit up straight. He was now about to dig up with his hands but Roz hold his hand before he touches the toast.

"Not so fast, please pick up your silverware before eating. Using hands is rather considered unsanitary."

"It's the same concept", growled Sulley.

"I don't care. At the Monster Capitol, you MUST use silverware or else they'll be watching you."

"I rather barf up breakfast", he mumbled. Sulley took a fork and knife and placed it in the sides of the plate. _This is getting ridicules. I'm here wasting my time with manners._

Sulley saw how delicious the toast buttered up, glazed with blackberries. He cuts the toast with the knife and took a bite with the fork. He thought it was silly at first but then he was getting the ropes respectfully. "Very good", said Roz. Sulley also saw the orange juice. He took a big sip when Roz smirked at how he makes noises. "Slowly and silently Mr. Sullivan."

"I have a name you know", said Sulley. He sipped slowly and quietly, while Roz's face softens. For one hour, Sulley now started using silverware and eats properly. "I see you've grown with the experience of table manners James. Let's move on with social manners." The two went to the lounge car. Sulley was needed to be friendly with others once he is at the Capitol, according to Roz. So that means no rolling eyes, grumbling, mumbling, and talking back harshly. Sulley practiced with Roz for a while, how he needed to keep his face straight forward. It was like an interview for sure so basically it call being friendly to others.

The next process was being confident whenever monsters pass by. Roz would make Sulley walk up straight, chin up, and smiles on. Sometimes when Sulley backs down at first, Roz sometimes gives him a little encouragement. "Come on! Monsters don't get intimidated. They walk up to the crowd and smile. Show them what you got." The more encouragement she gives, the more annoyed the blue monster gets. He would just do his best and be confident.

When Althea and Mr. Knight got up for breakfast, Sulley only lied down on the small couch. It felt like he was going to be stuck with them forever. He was too tired since he got up earlier and was tortured like a dog. Stand up, walk up straight, eat properly, etc.

The next thing you know it, the big guy rested his mind for a moment, while Derek kept on giving some lifesaving advice.

"So, how do you get sponsors from the Capitol", asked Althea.

"If I were you sweetheart, I make an _impression. _Something that wows the crowd. The thing is you got to make monsters look up to with scaring, and special moments. When I mean special moments, I mean you share something you keep an oath to as they interview, live on MC TV."

"So, does this mean scaring and try to look desirable for them", asked Althea.

"You could say that", said Mr. Knight.

Sulley heard the conversation but he didn't put a care into it. He knows he's very scary but there wasn't anything to make him look desirable.

At noon, Sulley took a nap on the sofa. He lied there for at least hours and hours from breakfast. He would keep his worries from happening and take a siesta. It's no surprise to hear Roz's encouragement of manners, Derek giving the tributes advice, and walking up straight and confident. He dreamed of him fighting and scaring to the death. He would take out his knife to strike a slash to the Careers. He would also scare them to death as well. Sulley was at the creek, drinking refreshed water to keep him hydrated for the next few hours. Suddenly a big shadow appears right in front of him. The monster scared Sulley and stabbed him to death.

The blue monster woke up surprise. His eyes widen when he looked around in the dining car. "It was just a dream", he said to himself. He got up and went to the lounge car. He saw Althea reading a book she was offered by Roz. Althea enjoys literature once in a while. She would peacefully read and not make a sound.

"Hey", said Sulley. Althea got surprised at first when the silence broke off her reading. "Oh hello", she sighed in relief. "Mind if I sit with you", said Sulley.

"Sure, it's been getting lonely in here." Sulley sat near Althea for one reason. He wanted to apologize about yesterday. How he snapped at the poor orange blonde haired monster. He regrets it now since he dreamed of his nightmare. He groaned, putting his hand to his forehead. "I had a nightmare", he said.

"About what", Althea asked.

"About me, getting killed by a tribute. I was there minding my own business with water until he scared me. He also killed me as well."

"That's awful", said Althea.

"Yeah."

"I hear Roz has been giving you some manner lessons. How were they?"

"Okay I guess. I couldn't even stand her yelling and treating me like I was her pet." Sulley shivers, and gulps down. "Bet if that ever happened to you. She would scold at you when you eat, not walking straight, and being friendly to others."

"I guess you can say you didn't enjoy yourself."

"Tell me about it." The two broke into silence. "James, would it be okay if I gave you advice I got from Mr. Knight?"

"Don't bother, I heard it before. He said something to impress the Monster Capitol. He said to use scare, and to make monsters to like you. I heard before I shut my eyes to the snooze button."

"Oh", said Althea.

"Uh-huh." Later at dinner, the four were eating fried fish with lemon sauce on it, along with latte. Sulley sipped his latte slowly, noticing Roz watching him how he eats. _Give me a break will you women?_

"The proper way of getting monsters to like you is simple. Leave that to your stylists."

"Stylists", asked Althea.

"They can handle you to impress others." Mr. Knight took a fish and ate it. Sulley ignored him for some time, until he spoke to him. "How are stylists going to help us?"

Derek swallowed the fish and sighed. "Sullivan, you would need some wisdom in order to heed my advice. They'll make you look like a desirable monster. Take it from them; I know they'll just put you in suits." Sulley thought of monsters, putting on fancy suits that he really hates. Like he knows he is no fashion monster. He never took care of his Reaping Day shirt. He would imagine if they will make him dress too fancy. _Just great….._


	4. Monster Capitol

**I'm sorry about how short the last chapter was but I wanted to move on where Sulley and Althea meet their stylists. FYI this is the part where they finally arrive to the big Monster Capitol. The way I'll right it will be refer as the way Katniss describes it from the first book. I'll definitely include that. **

**Btw, I'll include Sulley's Prep Team with their original names from the book.**

A few days have passed and they were still on this endless train. Sulley kept on working with his manners and attitude before they arrive to the Capitol. Sometimes when he fails to sit straight, walk right, and eating properly, Roz would scold at him. He very much dislikes the way he is treated but he is starting to get used to the manners and Roz's personality. Then there was Derek, his mentor. They don't have a fond relationship but it feels like Derek Knight was toying the blue monster. He is literally giving Althea and Sulley advice but Sulley refuses to take it usually. Sometimes when Mr. Knight has to be the wise guy, Sulley gets aggravated by his act of advice.

Of course there was Althea Rivendell. Since they arrived on the train, the two were getting to know each other a little. Althea was being more talkative to Sulley and Sulley was being more assertive this time. The two talked about how the Capitol will be like Sulley thinks it's just going to be useless rubbish. Althea thought it was going to be a perfect opportunity to meet new monsters.

Althea was up getting ready for the big day because the CDA peacekeeper that drives the train said they will be in the Monster Capitol soon. She was at her room, looking at the window. She saw more trees and rocky stones. She had a hunch they will be there soon, as they pass by a lake. She brushed her hair and putted on her Reaping Day outfit, still looking new. She headed to the dining car where Derek was eating breakfast.

Sulley however was snoozing off. He wanted to sleep all day whether he likes it or not. He curled up like a leaf shriveling whenever the cold autumn air comes. He woke up, tiredly getting up. "I hope this train ride will end soon", he said. It had been a couple of days since they were on the train. They should be there by now. When Sulley looked around the room, he saw his reaping shirt hanged up. He noticed something very different this time. No wrinkles. Somehow some monster has ironed his shirt. He slowly approaches the shirt, feeling its straightness. He also noticed his mockingjay pin was still stuck on the shirt.

"Like it", asked Roz, coming from the door. Sulley jumped and turned around. He nodded slowly, scratching his head bewilderedly. "It was quite a mess so I ironed it last night just when you were about to sleep. It wasn't easy but I made it just for you. You know we're about to arrive at your destiny James?"

"Oh yeah, thanks", he muttered. Roz smiled and headed out. _Maybe it's best if I wore it for today, _he thought. He was spotting Mr. Knight talking with Althea. He assumed it was more useless advice that doesn't surprise the blue monster. Roz was wearing a white pink shirt and putting on some makeup. He didn't want to go inside at first but he might as well embrace it.

Sulley enters the room and heard the conversation of Althea and Derek. Derek was wearing a white bath robe and Althea wore the same Reaping Day skirt and top.

"I would need a lot of fire to keep myself warm, right", asked Althea.

"Yes but that would probably be a good way to get killed sweetheart", said Derek.

"What's going on", asked Sulley.

"Oh, I was just asking about how to find shelter", said Althea. "When we're in the arena."

"Fire isn't the slightest way to get warm. If you have too much of it", added Derek.

"It was just an opinion", said Althea. Sulley sat on his chair, skipping breakfast. He didn't have the appetite for today. "How do you find shelter", asked Sulley.

"Give me a break, will you Sullivan", said Derek.

"How _do_ find shelter", Sulley repeated. Derek put his hand over his glasses. "Pass me the jam will you? This mentoring stuff ain't part of my day you know?" Derek took out his flask and poured some coffee to his tea. The way Sulley saw made him quite annoyed. He couldn't believe only Althea was the one getting advice and he doesn't. _How do you find shelter? Give me an answer!_

Derek took a sip from his coffee. "Can you pass the marmalade kid?" Sulley frowned and took out a knife. He raised it to the top and almost stabbed Derek's hand. Althea was surprised to see Sulley's attitude. Derek Knight was slightly impressed by his instincts. Roz however took it as an offense to furniture. "That is mahogany", she yelled.

Derek was rather impressed to see the way Sulley stayed strong. "Look at you", he replied. "Killed a placemat I see. You really want to know how to get sponsors?"

"How", yelled Sulley.

"You get monsters to like you, in this case won't hurt Sullivan!" Derek and Sulley made a face to face. Althea watched how the two fought over each other. Sulley's disapproval of the way the mentor slouches. Derek's disapproval of Sulley's attitude. Sulley turns away without saying anything else. _What's his problem? I just asked him a simple question and I get mad at him. If he would get up and stop acting lazy. Mentors don't do that or they do?_

For one hour, the train made a sudden announcement. "Attention, attention. We will now disembark at the Monster Capitol. Please we assure you to stay seated as the train stops and escort the tributes to the Prep Room."

The train slowly stops at the station. The whole station had a sci fi design with blue lines that make up design. The plants were in white pots, stairs were made out of marble, and lots of monsters were cheering on for the District Twelve Tributes. Sulley saw many outrageous fashions those monsters wear. They wore fancy clothes, tattoos, gems on their skins, whiskers, and all sort of ridicules clothing. Technologically advanced, utopian city where the nation's most wealthy and powerful live, the Monster Capitol. Many monsters cheered on as Althea gave out a wave. She cheerfully said hello right out through the window.

"Come on James. Wave", she said. Sulley just glared for a minute. "Looks like sweetheart knows what she's doing", said Derek. Sulley felt his blood cold since he didn't like the sound of this. Roz came up to Sulley when she was going to say what she needed to say. "Remember what I taught you and I'll always keep my eyes on you. Always."

The escort slug took Althea and Sulley through the city. Derek Knight followed along with the District Twelve tributes. What Althea and Sulley saw was the authentic Monster Capitol. A lot of monsters who wore fancy clothes chatted cheerfully. They ate, drink, and partied all day. Many buildings look very modern and high tech. They were about ten stories tall. A lot of plants were potted in fancy pots. When they arrived at the Market Place, it had a huge fountain with a monster, wearing angel wings. The stalls had many jewelry, gadgets, wigs, threads, and all sort of fancy items.

Sulley saw a monster with large pink hair, which wore a puffy pink dress, and had a dog with eight eyes. The dog had dyed pink fur when the owner took it as she goes. Althea saw a male monster in a dapper looking suit with a large red ribbon on his chest. More monsters cheered more when they saw Althea and Sulley, coming in the crowd.

The two arrived at a special building with black walls, white line trims, and futuristic windows and doors. They entered to the main room with high tech furniture. The place had many monsters with blue uniform. They handed down many potions, dye, makeup kits, and cosmetic stuff. "Now, every tribute who participates in the games has their own prep teams. You should be meeting up with your prep teams by now", said Roz.

Althea chatted with a few monsters with the same uniform. Sulley bitterly looked the area until he felt a tap in his back. Three monsters were smiling at him. The male monster was some kind of fish with medium sized fins, curled orange hair mixed with his top head fin, white skin, dressed lavishly like most Capitol citizens, his hair formed orange corkscrew curls, which seems to have been at least mostly natural and one brown eye. The other was a female, thin and angular lizard, having aqua spiked hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows. The other female monster had dark tied up hair with a fancy hat, dyed pale shades of green, heavy makeup, and adorns her hair with dyes, jewelry, two horns, red violet fur, and knick-knacks.

"Hello there! You must be the male monster tribute from District Twelve", said the fish monster. "I'm Flavius, the lizard is Venia, and the red violet monster is Octavia. We're your prep team before the scare games." Flavius, Venia, and Octavia all smiled at Sulley with good greets. Sulley smiled weakly trying to do what Roz told him so. "My oh my, we must get you ready before the week ends. You look dastardly", said Octavia. "Excuse me", asked Sulley.

"No time to explain, busy busy", said Venia.

"Tit tot, you look so much better if we added hair gel to your flipped hair", added Flavius.

The three monsters took Sulley right to the prep room, where there was a bed there. They made him lie down for the moment and flashed a light on him. They put on some gloves like every other prep member would do. Flavius grabbed the hair gel, spreading it well on Sulley's hair. He kept on manipulating it in his own will. Venia was horrified by Sulley's true appearance so she had to cut and groom some of the longer hairs of his body, which irritates Sulley when she messes with his hairs. Octavia was disgusted by Sulley's claws so she decided to give them a trim, both hands and feet. The way the prep team manipulated his whole body, Sulley hated it. Then Octavia and Venia gave Sulley foot massages by numbing it. They pressed it, hold it, and pat it. _Ugh, take it easy you two. This is getting uncomfortable._

By the time they were done, Sulley's hair style was less frizzy and more shinny. His hair wasn't that frizzy but slick if you are wondering. His claws are sharper now and his bits of long hair in his skin were a bit short and well straight. He didn't like the way he was transformed into one of those disgusting monster citizens. _That hurts!_

Sulley was alone for a while in the prep room. He sat there waiting patiently for his stylist to arrive. He wonders if his stylist would just be like the prep members that manipulated his appearance. "The way they treated me felt like I was being complete slaughtered. I just hope the stylist isn't like that", said Sulley, shivering with fear. He wondered if Althea Rivendell liked the way her prep tem got her ready.

Althea was sitting at the room alone, after her alter change. Her blonde hair is more straight and her prep team smoothed her monster skin more bright. It didn't have hairiness so it was completely shaved. They also did her eyebrows as well. When she saw the door opening, there was an orange monster with one horn in his head. He had sharp teeth and he gave out a friendly smile to Althea. "Hello, I'm George Sanderson. I'm your stylist before the games. This is actually my first time being a stylist to a tribute and yeah, I just want to learn the ropes."

"Hello, I'm Althea Rivendell", said Althea.

"You must be the female monster tribute for the Hunger Scare Games, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. Pretty much."

"I'm sorry you've been dragged here. I never knew you would be terrified to compete."

"I suppose I am a bit nervous." George comforted Althea, knowing how anxious she was for the games.

Meanwhile, Sulley saw a female monster with a slender body. She had some kind of bright pink and red hair color, her skin is partially pink and violet, and she had three eyes. From the darkness her eyes glow red at first but she appeared friendly for a moment. Her three eye lashes were quite big and yet so bright. "Hi there, my name is Carrie Williams and I will be your stylist for the games. I assume you must be the volunteer."

"Yes, I'm Jimmy Sullivan but you can call me Sulley I suppose."

"I'm sorry that this happened to you", said Carrie in an assertive voice. "No worries, I just have to cope with it."

"I can tell you must have wanted to protect him that much", referring to Mike.

"Yes", said the blue monster. "So, here to dress me up like a doll?"

"I'm here to make an _impression._ Something that they'll never forget and I mean the citizens of the Monster Capitol."

"I'm not very good at making friends."

"Maybe not, but imagine you be yourself and talk to other monsters the same way you were conversing with me."

"Would that work?"

"I don't see why not. Anyways, I must take you to see your costume."

"Let me guess, dress me up as coal?"

"No. Something so different this time so it won't be the same old boring dress theme that represents your district. "

"I see." The two were talking about why Sulley volunteered for Mike. Clearly he told Carrie that Mikey had no chance at winning the scare games because he wasn't that scary. Thus he couldn't manage to survive in the wild all alone. The three eyed pink monster sympathizes for Sulley. Carrie thought about how fateful James P Sullivan is. She admires the way he sticks up to his friends. "That was very brave of you."

"I know", mumbled Sulley.

"So you didn't want Mike to compete in the games so you can keep him alive?"

"Bingo." Sulley took his mockingjay pin with him when the two headed out to the door. "Beautiful token you have", said Carrie.

"Thank you. A friend of mine gave it to me. She's the daughter of our mayor from District Twelve. She said as long as I have it, it would remind me of home."

"I just hope the arrow that the bird is holding isn't a weapon."

"What do you mean", asked Sulley.

"Well, let me tell you this Sulley. Tokens are allowed to be taken here from your district but so long as if it's not a weapon."

"Weapon?"

"The Capitol will be furious if they spot you using the token as a weapon device. They'll take it away and you'll never get it back."

"I never thought of that."

"I know so bear in mind to not use the pin as a device when you're in the scare arena." Sulley thought about how his pin can be a weapon. Maybe it depends how sharp the arrow of the pin the mockingjay is holding. He pricks his finger with it and it only hurt a little. _Do not use it as a weapon._

The two monsters took the elevator to the 5th floor of the building. As they got out, they met up with George and Althea. The four monsters were heading into a room with two monster mannequins. They both had black suits with simple black unitard, and a black cape. They were the only dummies that stand in this room.

Sulley never liked fashion but he did think of his black suit as an okay suit. "Why do we need to wear them", asked Sulley.

"In every tribute parade, each monster wears unique dresses or suits that represent their district", added Carrie.

"We were planning to do a coal theme this year but that's old", said George.

"This year we planned something a little different", announced Carrie.

"Just a suit", asked Althea.

"Not just a suit but soon you'll see a great sight once the horses take you in the spotlight." The stylists took off the suits from the dress dummies, taking the District Twelve tributes to the change room. Carrie carefully put the black suit on Sulley. At first Sulley thought it was a clown's jumpsuit but at least he wouldn't wear coal as a suit of style.

The four headed down to the horse carriage area. Every horse was harnessed with the chariots from the twelve districts. Sometimes they had special crowns pinned on their heads. The chariots look clean and slick.

The four met up with Roz and Mr. Knight. Roz wore a special Capitol dress with yellow laces, white color, and grey polka dots. She wore a matching feathered hat. Derek still had his glasses on and wore a navy suit with a medallion on his chest. "Wonderful, they look quite dashing", said Roz.

"I'd say they're waiting to be lightening up", chuckled Derek. Sulley wasn't motivated for the parade. He only thought about two decisions: Do what Roz always tell him to do, or just be anti-sociable. _God, do they ever expect us to ride on silly chariots. _Althea looked confident as a dewdrop waiting to fall on the grass, embracing the splash. "So what do we do", asked Althea.

"Simple. Every year when the tributes arrive, they are assigning to ride through the spotlight where the crowd goes wild. As you ride the chariots, try to be energetic as much as you can", said George. "It's a way to impress the Capitol."

_Or not, _Sulley thought. "Remember what I taught you Sullivan", said Roz. "Alright, I'm working on it", said the blue monster.

The two tributes got up to their chariot. As they got up, Sulley saw two monsters wearing gold costumes. Their crowns look like ancient roman helms. Their armors were rich gold. The male monster had large horns, purple fur skin, bulky but yet a buffed up body. He had sharp teeth, bushy eye brows, and a spikey tail. The female monster was purple too but she is mostly a bright lavender monster. She appears to be the same kind of monster like Carrie Williams. Three eyes, straight hair, but all bright violet. They both wore the same gold costume and they were from District Two. The bushy eye browed monster took a small glare at Sulley for one moment. The blue monster turned to the other side, seeing more monster tributes getting on their chariots.

"Once the horses drag you to the spotlight, you'll see something that'll impress you", said Carrie. The two monsters nodded and were ready to go out and give those monster citizens a show they'll never forget.

They heard drumming as the horses slowly moved. The moved and moved until they heard music and singing. The first lyrics go like this.

_Oh Horn of Plenty. _

_Oh Horn of Plenty for us all!_

_And when you raise the cry_

_The brave shall heed the call_

_And we shall never falter._

_One Horn of Plenty for us all!_

Lots of the tributes from the entire district wore fancy costumes. For instant, the ones from District One wore a fancy pink suit or dress. The District Seven one lacks of talent. The theme was trees and there was nothing special about tree suits. The next lyrics go like this.

_Oh Horn of Plenty._

_Oh Horn of Plenty for us all!_

_And when we raise the cry_

_The brave shall heed the call_

_And we shall never fall... _

Althea felt awkward for a second. She slowly put her hand right close to Sulley's hand until he snatches it from her. She sighed. "Come on, they'll love it." Sulley groaned for a minute and both raised their hands to the air, holding on.

Meanwhile, Abigail Hardscrabble, President of the Capitol arises within her wings. Her sharp eyes looked upon many of the monster tributes.

"Well Terry, it looks like we quite got a show here", said the announcer's voice coming from the loud speakers.

"That's right Terri this year in the 74th Annual Hunger Scare Games is going to be a dashing moment for us all! Hey, what's this?"

The two headed brother announcers spotted fire coming from the District Twelve chariot. Fire, so bright and glowing came from out of nowhere. The crowd cheered on with screams of excitement. "Fire in the house Terry", said Terri.

"I say a firestorm Terri!"

"No, how about monster on fire!"

Hardscrabble's narrow eyes looked straightly at the fire. "What's this? Fire I presume?" Sulley felt a tingle in his body. He notices the fire but he didn't felt the burn. It just tickles when the wind carries it through. The crowd went wild when the fire kept on raging.

_Oh Horn of Plenty._

_Oh Horn of Plenty for us all!_

_And when we raise the cry_

_The brave shall heed the call_

_And we shall never falter._

_One Horn of Plenty for us all!_

_Though dark may fall_

_Through darkness light will shine_

_As they believe_

_The darkness is the light _

_One Horn of Plenty for us all!_

The anthem stopped when every chariot halted at the stage light. Hardscarbble flew around the sky and landed to the mic. "Welcome to us all for this momentous year of many scarers! We are gathered here to celebrate the 74th Hunger Scare Games! May the odds be ever to your favor, young scarers!" The crowd clapped with hands, paws, tentacles, or claws.

After the parade was over, both Althea and Sulley did felt strange at first. "Wow, saw all that fire", asked Sulley.

"I know right", said Althea. George, Carrie, Mr. Knight, and Roz ran up to them. "Unbelievable you two were on fire for sure", said George.

"Outstanding", said Carrie.

"Wonderful! I loved how you two hold hands", said Roz.

"You got some guts, sweetheart, Sullivan", added Derek.

"Thank you", said both Althea and Sulley.

"Now that we got that through, let me show you the next big deal", said Roz. The six monsters walked to a building with lots of glass windows. They took the elevator, heading to an apartment. They saw modern furniture in the apartment. Lots of dinnerware, unique furniture, high tech TV, and fancy rooms. "This way", said Roz.

At dinner, the rest of the gang was eating many special made dishes. They talked about how great the District Twelve tributes were.

Sulley thought about how tough the District One and Two tribute monsters were. "Excuse me, but what were those, tough looking monsters I saw. From District One and Two."

Derek gulped down his food. "Well Sullivan, what you saw was a Career Tribute or in this case, a Career."

"Career?"

"Strong, very flexible, and scary tough monsters from the richest district. It is said that they train throughout their lives for the Hunger Scare Games."

"And they attend to a special combat, and scaring academy through the ages 12-18", added Carrie. "It's like this, once they reach to those ages they are taught to fight, survive, kill, and scare. They also get to use the special scaring simulators at their district where they scare the dummy human kids. It's the only way to test how scary they are."

"Scare simulators", asked Althea.

"Devices to tell how scary you are", said Derek, chomping on some river shrimp. "Did I mention this? It's technically illegal for tributes to train before the games but according to the career districts, 1, 2, and 4, they are honored towards their bonds to the Capitol. It's all the rage to get away with their wealth."

"Wait, just because they're rich the Capitol allows them to train before the games and not the rest of the other districts?! That's outrageous", said Althea.

"Well it's the Capitol sweetheart", said Derek. "Anyways, tomorrow you are starting the first day of training. You have until one week to train and Saturday is when you show off your skills to the gamemakers of the scare games. They will determine how the odds of surviving in your favor. How the chances of winning can prove you something, and believe me, I've done this before."

"Okay", said Sulley.

"Not so fast Sullivan", halted Derek. "If you ever have talents, you've better tell me them."

"Talents?"

"What you excel in! Geez!"

"I know what talents are but why?"

"As your mentor, there is some advice I can tell you before you start the first day of training. Let's start with you, what do you excel in?" Everyone looked at Sulley holding their drinks. They listened well and they truly wanted to know what Sulley's skills are. Sulley closed his eyes for five seconds and moved his lips.

"Well, I use the bow…..and the knife. I know how to make some traps, but not all of them. And….I have this special talent that came from my father. I know how to scare for sure."

The stylists, Roz, and Althea smiled but Derek grumbled. "I see", he mutters. "How bout you sweetheart? What talents do you have?"

Althea nervously drummed the table with her fingers. The way Sulley saw is how anxious she was. Sulley understands she is the daughter of the baker but is baking even a survival skill?

"I bake many pastries. I also decorate cakes too."

"That's it", asked George.

"Well yeah, I suppose." Derek shook his head doubtfully. "That's not gonna help you." Sulley felt some sweat running to his fur. He knew how painfully Althea is going to lose. _At least stick up to her._

"That's not the only thing", said Sulley. The rest of the gang looked at him with bewildered faces. "I hear….Althea can carry a 5 pound sack of flour. I see her carrying those heavy pounds of flour. She and I…..have the same strength."

"Really", asked Roz.

"I'm telling the truth."

"No. Throwing a sack of flour at the tributes won't help much", said Mr. Knight. "Plus, I can assume you aren't that scary."

Althea sadly looks down at her plate, not saying another word. "My advice for you both is to not use the same talents you have. It's the only way to get a perfect score." Althea and Sulley both widen their eyes. They couldn't believe what Derek said.

"But Sullivan, your scaring talent you inherited from your pappy could make an impression at the scare games." Sulley's mouth brightens up a little but Althea looked at him pretty annoyed.

"What about me? What about my talent? Isn't strength considering a tactic?"

Everyone bitterly looked at each other. "I suppose it can", said Carrie.

"I think so", added George.

"Not really", said Roz.

"It's won't be necessary once you use it in the arena", said Derek.

"What? Does this mean I won't have a chance to win the games?!" Althea broke off into a tear when Sulley saw how hurting she was. He felt a little sorry for what he said. How he lied about Althea's strength. Yes she can carry pounds and pounds of sacks but he lied that she can toss it to anyone, instantly killing them.

"It could be a way to win", he mutters.

"Look, I have no chance of winning at all! I don't see a little encouragement will help me to get this over with! It's likely I'll die! And my mother told me this. She said District Twelve will finally have a winner. Not me, she means you." She pointed out to Sulley when her finger almost poked his chest. Everyone broke off in silence as she stormed off to her room. Now Sulley feels even more guilty as ever, insulting Althea Rivendell.

"Really it might", said Sulley.

"Strength isn't everything Sullivan. Sometimes you have to try new things so no bow, no knife, and no traps."

"You mean, I can't use those techniques except scaring?"

"Most likely", said everyone. They ate their dinner when no one ever said a word after Althea's temper. Sulley also imagined the flashback of him when he was twelve, instantly snatching the bread from the ground. He hurried away to the forest, eating the bread in sight.

Then Sulley wiped his mouth. "I'm not hungry, excuse me. I will be at my room." George, Carrie, Roz, and Mr. Knight all confusedly saw Sulley going to his room.

Sulley entered to his room where it had a bed with lime green bed sheets and pillows. The room had big windows from the right side, where it showed the buildings in the city. Sulley heard some cheering and roaring from the streets of the Monster Capitol. He assumes that these citizens party all night.

The room had special black marble floors and walls matching all together. The trims were white stone and there was even modern furniture in Sulley's guest room.

The blue monster tossed himself to bed, hoping he and Althea can work it out tomorrow, the first day of training session.

**Phew, here is the next chapter of Hunger Games Inc. Sorry it took me a while to finish it. I was getting everything ready before the first day of school and here's the chapter for now. Some of you are probably wondering when I will update Benjamin Boggs story. I will do that asap and please read what's left in this chapter. This story will be in progress for quite some time but I will add more chapters soon so this story is marked as a still in progress for a while.**

**Anyways, I will indeed update my last story soon so thank you for your patience.**

**Kind Regards! **


	5. Training Session

**Okay, so I know you're wondering why I haven't updated my stories lately. First of all, I have a confession to make for my fellow readers. Sadly, I will not be able to keep up with the Benjamin Boggs story because I also have to keep up with Hunger Games Inc. It's not that I'm giving up the BB story because I'm a quitter. It's because I have other commitments in the real world and handling with two stories can be a pain. I know how much you wanted to read Benjamin Boggs but I can only do one story and since I loved creating Hunger Games Inc., I had to make a choice. Choices can be hard when you have to make up your mind, especially choosing classes. I tried to get myself out of an AP class and now I'm in honors so yeah. Anyways, sorry to those who were still reading Benjamin Boggs, An Orphan's Dark Childhood. I will at least continue with Hunger Games Inc. for the moment. Please and thank you.**

The room was sucked in within the darkness itself. The streets still roared with monsters partying all night. Sulley didn't mind the noise when the citizens of the Capitol kept on roaring but at least he didn't had to sleep on the train. The sun was barely rising and daylight still kept on going. Today was the first day of training in the special center for all the tributes. The training center will provide each monster to use the weapons, scare simulators, and special obstacle courses. Sulley imagine how he will use his talents once he is in training. He would rather choose to ignore Derek Knight's advice about to not use any of his other talents like the bow, knife, or traps.

"I don't care what he says", he mutters. "I rather use any of my talents anytime, anywhere." The blue monster got up, stretching his back. He is walking towards the window, touching the glass, and watching the citizens roaming around the city. They kept on wearing those goofy looking outfits. Tattooed gems, dyed skins, make up, and fancy suits. "Those monsters look ridicules", said Sulley. He wonders what were Mike, Celia, and Anne doing right now. Probably moping for him to come back to District Twelve.

Meanwhile, Althea was sitting at the couch, thinking clearly in her mind. She knew that today was the training session before she and James will be in the arena. She was thinking about yesterday. How Derek, Roz, George, and Carrie doubted her special skills. She imagined how Sulley was sticking up to Althea at dinner. She knew how meaningful James was but really, she didn't think the chances of winning the scare games would matter much. Derek came in, drinking a cup of coffee. He hummed silently for that very moment and took a quick look at Althea. Althea turned against the mentor monster. She couldn't even think of a word to tell him how doubtful he was yesterday. "Look at you, the silent type. I bet Sullivan would appreciate your guts." Derek took a sip of coffee as Althea looked down.

"Any advice", she asks, wanting to know how to get sponsors.

Derek coughed, clearing his throat for a moment. "Alright, here's advice: I know I told you and that Sullivan kid to make yourselves desirable. I saw how you two hold hands together as you were on those chariots. If you really want to earn some sponsors, I suggest you keep on being the show. Reveal how admirable you are."

"And how would I do that?"

"Simple, I would just fall in love with that Sullivan."

"Seriously", smirked Althea.

"Nah, that was just a complement but hey why not?"

"I was just wondering that's all." Althea thought about seeing small appearances of James during her childhood. She thought about him slouching in the classroom when the teacher specifically told him to answer the math problem. Eventually, he would just be babied, siting in the right corner of the classroom. She did laid eyes on him for the first time, practicing how to climb the schoolyard's fence.

"Time to get you to the training center. Remember do not use any of your talents out there. Show the game makers what you're made of", said Derek. The blonde haired monster sighed and went to Sulley's door. She knocks the door softly, waiting for him to respond. "James, let's go now."

"Yeah, I'll be there", he called out. Sulley took his mockingjay pin with him so he wouldn't think of the training session so stressful. Derek escorted the District Twelve Tributes to the big training center. It was building with a large glass dome. The trims were made of granite rock, the walls were rich bricks, and the stairs had MC statues, the initials of the Monster Capitol. The building also had the words, TRAINING CENTER. This building was five stories tall, where the game makers create the arena.

In the training center, a special dining area was near the obstacle course. It was for the main game makers, plus the head game maker Henry J Waternoose III. He wore his dapper looking suit, expecting to see many of the tributes train hard. The only thing he cares about is good scarers so he entrusts the District One and Two tributes to use the scare simulators. "This year in the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Scare Games will be a thrill! I'm determining to expect each of the monsters to use scaring so well. I expect to make the arena not only so brutal but so scary, the whole Capitol will put their undivided attention to the show", said Mr. Waternoose. "Well, President Hardscrabble will indeed be please once you make the arena so well. Sir we're still collecting the data from the forest and glaciers so we can input the data to create the computerized arena. It might take some time", said a game maker.

"See to it", ordered Waternoose. "I expect nothing but the best."

"Yes sir."

"Oh here come our tributes. Places everyone!" The game maker monsters sat in place at the dining table, where they have a whole view of the training center. All of the tributes of the twelve districts came so fourth, wearing training shirts. Each and every monster wore the training shirts that they wear. Sulley saw a humongous center with weapons, obstacle areas, climbing areas, target areas, knotting areas, survival camp areas, and all sorts of items. Heavy balls were in place on the ramps. Bows and arrows were on the shelves. The scare simulators were being rebooted before anyone can use them. Yes, this is indeed a place to practice your skills.

Abigail Hardscrabble was on the glass dome roof, watching all the tributes from the districts of Panem. Her body crawls down towards the floor and crawls right in front of the tributes. She slowly swayed her body to the front. "I welcome all of you to your training center. As you must know, you are here to not only fight each other but scare each other to death. I expect nothing but scarers. If you're not scary, then what kind of monster are you?" Her narrow eyes looked straight directly at the District Twelve Tributes. Then she took a straight in the eye look at the other districts. She crossed her arms in a serious matter of looks. "Here are the rules. Do what you can to find a special skill you plan to excel, or in this case, sharpen your skills. Do not fight each other or scare each other during that time. Save it for the arena once you're in it. I would also expect every one of you to use our special scare simulators to practice your scare power. " She pointed out the special simulator with a human dummy in place on the bed. "If you break the rules so easily or you fail to get a high score on the scare simulator, then you are out of the training program." The tone she uses made the tributes nervous, expect for the Careers.

"The scarier you are, the odds of winning could…inspire you someday. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. I hope you are properly inspired." Hardscrabble expanded her wings and soared through the air like an eagle. The glass dome opens as she flew out of the training center. The game makers and Waternoose watched the rest of the tributes train themselves for the session. Many monsters tested their stealth, skill, weaponry, and scaring techniques. Most of them can manage but some failed to use a weapon or be scary.

The four Careers, Javier Rios, Nadya Petrov, Naomi Jackson, and Johnny Worthington III, were all using many spears, bows, knifes, and testing their scary skills. So far their acing the session. Johnny, the District Two Tribute was testing his scary skills. He crept into the dummy's room with his hands and feet. He plunges from the ground, giving out the loudest roar he can give. The dummy was shrieking so loud, the simulator gave out the highest score Johnny got. The purple monster boldly walks to the rest of the Career tribute. "That was a cinch", he said proudly. "Yeah, that was great Johnny", said Naomi.

"With you around, we can kill them all for sure", said Nadya. Naomi was also the female tribute from District Two. She practiced her fire breathing on the dummies, toasting them with her flames. Her eyes glow with a sickening evil red. She also grabbed a couple of sharp knives and threw them at the target dummies. Naomi threw each sharp knife like a fearful warrior. "Throwing knives are great but stabbing someone is way better." Javier was practicing with his spear skill. Every time a robotic dummy was about to get Javier, he throws his spear, regardless at how rough he throws. Nadya was practicing her skills with the bow. The dummies swiftly moved sideways when she aims perfectly at the dummies.

Naomi, Nadya, and Javier also tested how scary they are. Guess what, they all got high scores. Waternoose was amused by the way the Careers used their skills to the test because he knows they're likely to win the scare games.

Sulley was practicing making knots. He still didn't applaud Derek's advice of not using his talents. He will use them all, including his unique scaring skill. The blue monster took a bow, grabbing a quiver full of arrows. Each time the dummy moves, he shoots the arrows at the targets that were easy to aim. The Careers took a glare at Sulley for one minute. Mostly Johnny and Naomi were giving him the sour looks. Sulley went to the scare simulator test, to see how scary he was. The scare simulator rebooted the system when James crept inside the dummy's room. His body lowers down on the bed. _You got this Sulley? Give them a good show._ Sulley raises his roar to a loud one when the dummy shrieks with its hands in the air. The scare simulator gave him a high score to terrifying.

The Careers were astonished to see Sulley's talent in place. "Wow, he's good", said Naomi. "Too good I'm afraid", said Johnny.

"I'd say he's good like us", added Javier.

"No kidding", said Nadya. "But wait, look at her. What a whimp", pointed Naomi. She pointed out to Althea, trying to climb the mountain wall. Althea's grip was starting to torture her swollen hands as he was in a dire need of rest. No matter what, she feels to the ground on her arm. Painfully getting up, the Careers giggled right in front of her. "She'll never do it. I bet she should be first on our kill list", chuckled Naomi.

_No, too easy. I'd rather kill that Sullivan first_, Johnny thought. Althea failed to do many things. She couldn't use the bow, spear, or climbing. The way she does survival skills is a flop. Plus, she failed to be scary. When she interacted with the simulator, she gave out her roar so weak; the dummy only opened its eyes. No scream.

Sulley saw how the Careers glared at Althea. He imagine the thought of her being slaughtered to death by the Careers. _She needs help._

Sulley came up to Althea when she never gave good eye contact. "Don't give up, it takes time to be scary."

"I guess so", grumbled Althea.

"Snap out of the moping. Throw that metal ball to the spear rack."

"No Derek said not to use our skills."

"I don't care what Knight says. Those guys are looking at you like fresh meat." Althea took a quick look at the menacing Careers. They gave out an evil grin, crossing their arms.

"I say we kill her first", said Naomi.

"Nah there are other tributes first", said Javier.

"She's only slowing herself down."

"Pipe down you two", said Johnny. "Look what she's planning to do." Althea decided to take Sulley's advice instead. She rather not is the first one to get killed so she took the heavy metal ball, throwing it at the spear rack. The Careers faces softens when they saw how strong Althea Rivendell is. "Come on let's go", said Johnny.

Sulley was wandering around the area after he finally took care of Althea's trouble. He saw a clever monster that can stealthy run on the rocky hill. She had long furry orange hair, one ponytail, and is five feet tall. The way she runs amuses Sulley. Then a pink short monster with five eyes, two horns, and brown hair tries to run stealthy as the girl from his district but he falls to the ground. He manages to get his feet in place for a minute. Sulley past by another monster from District Nine. A long fury purple body with two hands. He kept on climbing the ropes with all his strength.

Later on, every monster was in line, trying out to throw knives at the dummies. Naomi was the first to throw knives at the dummies with perfect aim. The short pink monster with five eyes was just watching the way every monster had a turn. Just as he watches the pain of them throwing knives, Johnny pushes him to the ground. "Did you take my knife?"

The five eyed monster nervously shook his head.

"You took my knife didn't you?!"

Once again he shook no.

"Give me my knife back!" Cato grabbed the pink monster by the body and shook him aggressively. Hardscrabble flew down to the ground, breaking up the fight, and pushing them aside. "You two, behave yourselves at place. Save the match once you're in the arena."

"I swear to god that pink monster took my knife!"

"Scott Squibbles did no such harm with taking a knife from you Mr. Worthington. District Two and Five, do not make me remind you again we don't allow fights here. After all, we all know whose odds aren't in their favor." Abigail took a serious look at Scott. The pink monster hesitated with fear, trying to not make a fool out of himself.

Sulley felt bad at the very moment for Scott. The way Johnny got mad at him reminded him how mad he got at Mike's Mother before he left. Sadly enough, he had no desire of taking a turn at the knife area. Before he left, he saw a strange thing indeed. On the climbing ropes, he saw a floating knife. "Huh? How did it?" Sulley noticed a few fragments of movement for a while. At first, he thought it was magic but it turned out some monster played a prank on Johnny. There was also a pair of floating round purple glasses in the air. The mysterious invisible figure showed a purple lizard, grinning at Sulley. Sulley chuckled a little. _Genius, _he thought.

Sulley saw Althea at the tree area, where Althea was painting her arm like a real bark wood tree. The strokes she made look very real. She also added dead leaves within the bark of the tree. Sulley was surprise at Althea's artistic work. "Wow, that's amazing", he said. Althea's head tilted straight at the blue monster. "Thank you. I always paint all the time back home. It's when I'm not baking bread usually."

"Can you show me how to do it?"

"Easy, just take a visual art at the object you want to blend in. Like the tree I'm doing. Here, try to put some strokes on my arm." Sulley took the paint brush and copied down the same strokes from the real tree. "That's it, you're doing it", said Althea. Sulley smiled at Althea. He was glad that she taught him to do a little art work.

Althea noticed a lizard hiding behind the rock wall. He was half invisible, half seeable at the same time. "I think we're being watch", said Althea. The two looked behind at the lizard. He was the same purple lizard with the fronds, curled tail, eight arms, and purple glasses. He was so shy; he wasn't going near the District Twelve Tributes.

"Think you can teach me how to use a knife or how to scare", asked Althea. "Certainly", said Sulley. At the crossbow training, Sulley taught Althea how to use the bow properly. She holds the bow in a straight path, aiming it at the easy targets. Then, she let go of the arrow, making a good aim. "Nice", said Sulley. Through the whole session they both taught each other their skills. Althea was glad that she was taught to use some basic weapons properly. She could imagine Sulley, with the bow and his scaring talent.

**More soon**


	6. A Shocking Impression

**Before I can start the next chapter, these are questions that I know some of you will ask about me so you won't have to ask why.**

**What took you so long to not update your stories?**

**A: I was getting ready for school and believe me; I care for education A LOT! Anyways, I had an AP World History Class and yeah, there's a lot of reading and writing. I was so scared that with all that reading, I won't even have that much time to manage other commitments like volunteering at my local library or spend time with family so I dropped the class out and I'm taking Honors World History instead. I have to take some classes at my level.**

**How come you are giving up the Benjamin Boggs story?**

**A: I was reluctant to do this but even with two stories, I only have to do one task at a time and believe me, no one can do everything all at once. I was really reluctant to give both stories up so I had to make a choice. I'm sorry for you Benjamin Boggs Fans that I had to give it up. It's not that I hated the story. I truly enjoyed writing the BB story but I only had to catch up with one and keep up with other tasks in the real world. So I'm sorry for the inconvenience. A choice is a choice. **

**Will you do the same exact events from the book for Hunger Games Inc.?**

**A: Not so likely. Every story should be unique at its own way. I won't include same parts from the book. Just a little but not a whole lot of sameness from the trilogy. Suzanne Collins made the story unique so I'll make my HG and MI crossover to be unique as well.**

**I hope that answers your inquires. Thank you for taking the time to read them and may the odds be ever in your favor. Happy reading!**

Sulley tossed himself in bed all around in the moment. The blankets he had were already full of his shedding. He couldn't stop thinking about home. All he wanted was to be with his friends. Clenching his fist, he got out of bed and stretched. For the past few days it was full of training. He used bows, knives, some swords, tied knots for traps, and used the scare simulator. It was all this and that so yes; it was a way to test your skills.

He also met a few tributes. He wasn't trying to make friends but it was just short chatting. He met Art and Scott (Squishy) for that time. He taught them how to make knots for traps. The two monsters were pleased when Sulley taught them how to tie knots. Although the blue monster didn't mean it literally, he just helped. Plus Althea has been getting the ropes with swords. She has been using her strength skills, sword skills, and painting skills. Sulley believed with those, odds are she might have a chance to escape from the Careers. With that said, Sulley remembered it's the last day of training. Today every monster tribute is supposed to present their skills. The scaring skill has to be mandatory too because Hardscrabble told Waternoose to include the scaring test to underestimate the odds of winning for the young monsters between the ages 12-19.

Waternoose is preparing a small feast for the game makers so they can get a bird's eye view to see the tributes presenting their skills. "Keep it clean everyone. I want this presentation to run smoothly today. Enjoy yourselves as we watch the monsters not only presenting their skills but test out their scaring."

"Yes sir", said the game maker. Waternoose ordered the CDA peacekeepers to install the simulator system before the tributes arrive.

At the apartment, Sulley and Althea were sitting at the lounging room, as they heard the crowd roaring all loud. They never said a word since they greeted each other good morning. Althea thought about how her score would be once she presents her techniques it to the game makers. She imagines herself making acting like a fool, throwing the heavy ball at the game makers. She sighed, and closed her eyes. Sulley however was determine to give those game makers a good show once he is giving out his presentation. Due to the days of training, it is unknown how should he start. Should he start with the bow? The trap? The knife? He couldn't decide much yet but he remembers he still has to show his scaring talent as well.

The two monsters watched the sunrise from the utopian monster city. The gleaming yellow sun arises from the sky scrapers of the Monster Capitol. Buildings shining down reflected rays of the sun. Today is the last day to be in the training center. Tomorrow is the big day where the TV hosts Terri and Terry Perry interviews each tribute. Both Sulley and Althea had nerves under their skin. "So, you ready for today", asks Sulley.

"I guess so", said Althea.

"Know what to do?"

"Yup."

"Just remember, you just do it. Give out the effort of your scaring. That's what my dad used to say."

"I understand James."

"Call me Sulley if you want. I don't mind."

"Very well." The two looked at each other. Shaking their heads they stared down the city's streets. Derek Knight came in to take them both to the training center. "It's time you two." Althea and Sulley both got up, and calmly left. They walked by many couture stores, businesses, jewelry shops, pawn shops, boutiques, and fancy buildings. They arrived to the training center as they put on their training shirts on. The tributes were sitting in the waiting room, sitting down by order from one to twelve. 1-5 were sitting in the left side of the room. 6-9 sat at the middle. 10-12 sat at the right side of the room. The waiting room had a metal trim, marble floor, utopian seats, little TV screens to film each tribute as they present, and a dank smell. The two Careers from District 1, Javier and Nadya, spoke to each other about how they will present their skills by hand. Johnny and Naomi looked bold before they are called on. The rest of the tributes are a bit anxious when they present their skills to the game makers. Squishy was nervously playing with his hands. Art was thumping his two sided feet on the floor. Sulley and Althea both calmly waited patiently before the announcer calls out the rules of the presentation.

Short after that, the same purple lizard that skillfully snatched Johnny's knife from last time came up to Sulley. He nervously waved his hand with a hello face. Sulley smiled a little. He admired the lizard's stealth when he snatches the knife from the Career. The lizard crawled on all eights, going up to Sulley.

"Hey there", said the purple lizard. "Name's Randall or Randy Boggs. I saw what you did in the past days. You're really good."

"Thanks. James P Sullivan by the way or Sulley", muttered Sulley.

"Don't mention it. I was never…really good with the bow but I do know how to climb trees and snatch stuff."

"Really?"

"Of course. You might have seen me taking the knife from that Johnny. Don't tell him though."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Randy", called out a voice. "Who are you talking too?" A serpent monster with razor sharp teeth, turquoise reptile skin, fronds that look like fins, and a long tail. She took a nasty glare at Sulley and Althea. "Who are they?"

"Oh, Cora. These are just the District Twelve tributes. I was just getting to know them."

"I see", said Cora. She took a serious look at Sulley. Sulley never said anything else when Cora looked at him all nasty. Randy slowly went back to his seat. The announcer's voice came out of the ears. "Welcome fellow tributes. As you know today is the day to present your skills to the game makers. You have at least 5 minutes to present your skills and scaring is a mandatory skill. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. From District 1, Javier Rios." Javier boldly walked right to the presentation area, getting ready to show off his skills to the test. "Go get him Javier", said Nadya.

Javier was in the spotlight, as Waternoose gave out a go gesture to start his skill test. So far, Javier threw spears at the wooden dummies, made special traps, and also showed his scaring skills. The scare simulator gave out a good high score. The game makers clapped out loud when Javier bowed down. He went back to the waiting room. It was now Nadya's turn. Nadya went to the spotlight, where she took the bow and arrow. She aimed the arrows perfectly and directly at the wooden dummies one by one. Then she showed off her perfect scaring skills. Same high score. "Excellent", shouted Waternoose.

Nadya went back to her spot and both the tributes from 1 were dismissed. It was now District Two's turn. "District Two, Johnny Worthington III", said the announcer. Johnny jogged to the presentation area. He used various weapons such as muskets, swords, arrows, spears, and blades. Then he showed his good scaring to the test. Once again, a perfect scaring skill.

Naomi went for her turn as well. For what she did was a series of physical tactics. She used knives, punching, and fire breathing. She also used her loudest roar and gleaming red eyes to scare the dummy. The game makers were very impressed with the Career's skills. District Two was now dismissed.

"Wow they're good", said Althea.

"Let's not worry about them okay", said Sulley. Each and every monster tribute took their turns to present their skills to the test. Some used stealth, swords, knives, net traps, and rarely good scaring. Some of them were terrifying, some were average, and some were poor at scaring. For instant, the girl monster from District Five used stealth as a way to survive. Her orange hair resembles the smartness of a fox. Sulley thought her name could be Foxface. Foxface also tested out the simulator. She was only average scary if you ask yourself.

The wait was finally over. It was now District Twelve's turn to present. "District Twelve, James P Sullivan."

Sulley bravely took a walk to the door before Althea called his name. "Sulley." He turned his head around. "Good luck", she said. Sulley nodded and went onto the spotlight. Waternoose however was busy, chatting with other citizens of the Capitol. Sulley noticed how the game makers watch the way each monster presents their skills. He imagines if he'll ever make an impression for once. "Excuse me", said Sulley. "I'm here for my presentation." Waternoose shook his head. "Yes, yes go on young lad."

"Is it okay if I start with the simulator first?"

"If you want", added Waternoose. Sulley jogged to the simulator, where the dummy lays on the bed in the small room. Sulley slowly crept into the room, making small steps one by one. The game makers eyes narrowed down through the process of the scare test. Sulley slowly takes a deep breath and roars with all his might. The dummy screams with horror.

Sulley saw his score. He was terrifying as he would expect to be. The game makers clapped slowly. "Good show", said a game maker. "Now onto your skills", said Waternoose. Sulley decided if it was best if he excels in what he was for. The bow and arrow.

Respectfully grabbing the bow, he took out a slick metal arrow from the rack. He went to the spot where he needed to be, straight at the dummy. Putting his feet sideways, he takes a focused breath. _You got this Sulley. Show em what you got._

He squinted out for a moment, releasing the arrow. Sadly, it missed the dummy target. The game makers chuckled a little. "Oops, missed it there", said Waternoose. The way the head game maker never gives his full attention to Sulley made the blue monster redden with embarrassment. He dropped his bow with ashamed, hoping to strive to make an impression. A waitress brought the game makers a special feast. It was a large pig roasted with veggies and an apple in its mouth. "Hey you ordered the pig", laughed Waternoose. The rest of the group mingled together.

Sulley was hurt when they never paid attention to him at all. He wasn't going to give up just yet. He took another arrow, regaining his focus again. For five whole seconds, he shoots. The arrow directly goes to the right target. When Sulley moved his head to the game makers, they never gave their eyes on him. Sulley's body felt warm with embarrassment and anger. _I'm not giving up yet!_

He snatches an arrow from the rack once more, giving a good aim at the apple. After he shots the apple in the pig's mouth, Waternoose and the rest of the group were shocked. "Where did that came from", asked Waternoose. Doubtfully, they never saw anything for a moment. The whole room was in silence and shock until Sulley came out, scaring the game makers with his menacing growls. The game makers were in shock for sure. Waternoose couldn't believe what that monster did. _Did he…shot the apple_, he thought. Sulley gave out a serious look and bowed. "Thank you for your consideration", he said. Respectfully leaving the room, Waternoose was speechless. "How did he do that", he asks, astonished to see his cleverness.

"Sir, next tribute, Althea Rivendell."

"Oh right, call her to me." Althea walked right to the room. She couldn't imagine what she saw. Sulley actually shot the apple in plain sight for sure and scared the game makers out of their wits. Althea decided to do a short presentation by throwing heavy weights, sword techniques, and an average score of her scaring. The game makers clapped weakly. Althea swallowed her throat, nervously and left the room in plain sight.

After the presentation was over, Waternoose was the only one in the training center, staring into space for what he saw. A most, bizarre thing he ever experienced. "That Sullivan…is a natural", he said to himself.

Back at the apartment, Sulley was slouching at the sofa in the lounge room. Althea sat straight, staring right at him directly. "Sulley…why did you? How could you do that really?"

"I was upset. They never paid attention for the whole time. I just couldn't believe they never paid attention to me."

"But you didn't have to let the arrow go at them. You could have killed somebody."

"Well they never paid attention."

Carrie, George, and Roz went in the apartment to see their tributes from twelve. George and Carrie were astonished to see Sulley's actions in the presentation. Roz however was in deep aggravation. "Did you just saw what I just saw?! Absolutely preposterous! Such rudeness! Absolutely rude!" The slug ranted her voice when Sulley put his head down to the floor. Carrie showed sympathy to the blue monster. "At least you gave them a show", she added.

George was silent for what he actually saw on live TV. Althea showed some pity towards Sulley's actions.

"I expected far better from you Sullivan but thanks to your ruthless actions, you caused a great catastrophic event", said Roz. "Do you realize how you got yourself into it when you just had to shot the arrow right at them?! I warned you I'll put my eyes on you! Always. Are you crazy?!"

"I just got mad", said Sulley.

"Mad?! Don't you see your actions put it out on all of us, not just you! I expected better from you! I can tell how farfetched you would have shown them."

"If they wanted a good show then that's what they get", added Carrie.

"Maybe if it was bad manners Carrie! How about that?!" Derek Knight came in when he gave a good grin right at Sulley. He put out thumbs up, chuckling. "Nice shooting Sullivan." He laughed as he sat down on the chair. "What happened? How did they react, when you shoot the apple before you gave em a roar?"

"They looked startled if you ask me Derek", said Sulley. Mr. Knight laughed when he heard the words coming from his mouth. "Genius Sullivan! Genius!"

"I don't think we're going to find this funny Derek Knight! If the game makers take it out-", added Roz.

"On who? On him? On sweetheart? Take a chill pill Roz my garden slug. I think they already have." Sulley never took it as a compliment. He felt sorry for his ruthless actions on what he did. The way he shot the arrow right at the apple, made him realize his mindless thoughts. He thought about how will the game makers will do to him after they graded the process. "When will they send us our scores", asked Althea.

"Tonight at 6 PM live on Television", said Carrie. "For now, we're not sure what to do since Sulley gave them a show they'll never forget." Sulley's heart pounds with fear. "Excuse me, maybe I should go to my room", said the blue monster. He made haste before anyone could add a sorry excuse to him. He tossed himself onto the bed with a dejected sigh. _Blew it Sullivan! You actually became the idiot you had to be! _He curled up, drinking his sad thoughts within him. He would think by the time they give out his score, there would be serious consequences through the day. He thought about his home. District Twelve. He thought about Mikey, Celia, Anne, and Ms. Wazowski. He thought about trading animals at the Hob. He thought about making trigger traps. He thought about his time hunting with his hunting partner Anne.

Oh if only he gone back in time and prevent Mikey's name from being reaped.

At the training center, Hardscrabble and Waternoose were talking about today's tributes presentations. Hardscrabble expects everyone to have a scare score from poor to scary. "So what are the scores Henry?"

"Well your excellency, we had numerous set of tributes with unique skills. The Careers obstruct me at how they present but some other tributes lack of scariness."

"I see. Pity", said Hardscrabble.

"Wait there's more. There was a particular monster who gave out a good impression at the end."

"Excuse me Waternoose?"

"According to his cleverness, he shot an arrow right at the apple of our feast, then gave out the loudest more scary roars he can give out. And he has a perfect scare score."

"How much?"

"Terrifying."

"What is his name?"

"James P Sullivan." Hardscrabble thought about the District Twelve tribute. "Sullivan, you say?"

"That's the one." Hardscrabble thought more about this Sullivan character. _Quite the contrary. Perhaps District Twelve have the odds in their favor._

Later at six a clock, the rest of the gang were at the TV area. Terri and Terry Perry were about to give out the scores for each of the tributes. "As you know the scores from today will determine the chances of the tributes surviving so far. It has been a week and tomorrow is the day we interview them before they combat", said Terry.

"Let us start with District One", said Terri.

_FROM DISTRCIT ONE_

_JAVIER RIOS, SCORE OF 9_

_NADYA PETROV, SCORE OF 9_

_FROM DISTRICT TWO_

_JOHNNY WORTHINTON III, SCORE OF 10_

_NAOMI JACKSON, SCORE OF 1O_

_FROM DISTRICT THREE_

_DISTRICT 3 MALE, SCORE OF 8_

_DISTRCT 3 FEMALE, SCORE OF 9_

_FROM DISTRICT FOUR_

_DISTRICT 4 MALE, SCORE OF 8_

_DISTRICT FEMALE, SCORE OF 6_

_FROM DISTRCIT FIVE_

_SCOTT SQUIBBLES, SCORE OF 6_

_FOXFACE, SCORE OF 5_

_FROM DISTRICT SIX_

_PERCY BOLESLAW, SCORE OF 7_

_DISTRICT 6 FEMALE, SCORE OF 8_

_FROM DISTRICT SEVEN_

_DISTRICT SEVEN MALE, SCORE OF 6_

_BRYNN LARSON, SCORE OF 6_

_FROM DISTRICT EIGHT_

_OMAR HARRIS, SCORE OF 7_

_DISTRICT EIGHT FEMALE, SCORE OF 6_

_FROM DISTRICT NINE_

_ART, SCORE OF 7_

_DISTRICT NINE FEMALE, SCORE OF 5_

_FROM DISTRICT TEN_

_DISTRICT TEN MALE, SCORE OF 6_

_DISTRICT TEN FEMALE, SCORE OF 4_

_FROM DISTRICT ELEVEN_

_RANDALL BOGGS, SCORE OF 7_

_CORA HAYES, SCORE OF 10_

The gang slowly listened as Terri and Terry Perry get on with the District Twelve scoring. "From District Twelve, Althea Rivendell." Althea's blood vessels tighten with fear. She was worried she was going to be in a lower score. "With the score of….eight." Everyone clapped for Althea. Roz smiled at Althea with a good average score. "We can work with that."

"Thanks", smiled Althea. Sulley's heart pound for the moment of truth. He thought the game makers will give him a terrible score for throwing that arrow at the apple. "Well Terry, ready for the announcing of the male tribute", said Terri.

"Absolutely Terry. From District Twelve. James P Sullivan." Derek, Roz, George, Carrie, Althea, and Sulley went to mute before Terry announces the score. "With a score of…..11."

Sulley's eyes widen with surprise. "11?"

"Oh my goodness", shouted Carrie.

"Outstanding", said George.

"Marvelous", squealed Roz.

"I thought…..I thought they loathed me", said Sulley.

"Congratulations", said Althea bitterly.

"They must've loved your guts kid", smiled Derek.

Carrie served some cider to the rest of the group. They all raised their drinks sky high. "To James P Sullivan, the monster on fire", said Carrie. Everyone giggled and smiled with good hope. Sulley felt proud for himself. He knew he gave a good show out there since he managed to make his first impression.

After dinner was served, Sulley was in his room, staring down in the streets of the Capitol. He felt proud and bad at the same time. He couldn't imagine how he got himself with his actions. Sometimes he feels like a jerk whenever things go haywire. A knock came right from his door. "Come in", he sighed.

Carrie slowly crept in the room. "Hey", she said.

"Hello", muttered the blue monster.

"Why so glum? Aren't you glad you made an impression?"

"Yeah but I felt so guilty for what I did." Carrie gave out a confused smirk at Sulley, "What are you talking about Sulley?"

"I mean shooting the apple right at the pig. Just how can I tell myself if I did the right thing?"

"You just believe in your notions. Sometimes when you don't know what to do, nothing starts until you take action."

"Seriously", asked Sulley.

"Really." The blue monster sat on the bed, doubtfully taking his stylist's advice. Carrie put her hands on Sulley's hand. "I just wonder how I could easily make things worse when I have to fix them", he mutters.

"It's just you. Sometimes when you need to do something, you just do it. I suppose volunteering made you take action to save Mike. And how you had to get the head game maker's attention to you. I bet that was one thing that you take action for."

"Yeah", Sulley mutters. "So tomorrow is when they interview us?"

"Yes, now that you took care of your training session, you need to wow the audience once the Perry brothers interview you. Try to make the impression and I already took care of that." The way Carrie said that made Sulley so bewildered, he tried not to gripe it out. What did she mean, taking care of that?

**Yes, I know some of the scores aren't familiar. I was just being creative with the process of making Terri and Terry Perry announcing the scoring. I also want to make the onward chapters more unique soon so stay tuned for Sulley's and Althea's interviews. **


	7. The Interviews

**Hello and I am back with a new chapter of Hunger Games Inc. Last time we checked, Sulley was in deep aggravation when Waternoose and the game makers did not paid attention to him. So Sulley decided to do Plan B instead, which gave him a good score of 11. He is in two minds now. One that feels proud and one that feels so regretful. What will happen next? Let's find out shall we?**

**P.S. I know Randall and Sulley are nemeses but since I made Randy his younger, friendlier self, I thought he would be the perfect part for Rue. Anyways, if I made Mike played as Rue, it wouldn't capture the perfect character setting. Anyways, Randy Boggs is just his friendly self and I do too love Randall. **

Sulley put his hand to his forehead, thinking about how his actions lead him to a good score. His stylist Carrie was doing all her effort to comfort Sullivan. "Oh Sulley, don't make it such a big deal. Everyone has to take action once in a while. Besides making an impression isn't that easy, until you showed those game makers who you are."

"I know, I know but I should feel bad for myself anyone."

"You'll get it over with it. Soon but right now, you need to get some shut eye for the big day tomorrow. Me and George must get your outfits ready for the interviews."

"I guess so", he mutters. Carrie left the room just as soon James went to his bed. Curling up in his rightful position, he sheds some of his fur on the bed sheets. Not minding his own business, he just thought about what is everyone doing at District Twelve right now. Probably assuming he's already dead? Of all the moments he had caught up with, Sulley kept hurting and hurting himself deep inside his heart. What he is actually trying to say that he is a lousy jerk, He doesn't even know how hurtful he is. The poor monster kept on sighing for a couple of minutes. He missed Mike, Celia, and Anne so much. He was in a dire need of company before the interview day comes. The crowds roar right down through the streets of the Monster Capitol.

Althea didn't felt like sleeping through the night. The blonde haired monster felt a bit envious at first when Sulley received an 11. But somehow, she has a potent passion towards him. She remembered what Derek said, falling in love with him. Even though he used it as sarcasm, Althea truly loves Sulley. She imagines if she would use that in her interview tomorrow. Althea got up and decided to have a cup of coffee before she heads to her room. She went to the fancy kitchen where she grabbed a nice made mug with exquisite designs. She brewed some coffee in the coffee maker, and added some sugar for some sweetness. She leans against the cabinets when she hums in her mind, compelled to make the impression tomorrow once the Perry brothers interview her. _Maybe….I should tell them all…..the truth._

The coffee maker beeps a little when the coffee has finally been made. Althea took the mug and sips it with warmth and comfort. She felt much better once she had her coffee for tonight. She headed right to the hallways when she kept on hearing noise from Sulley's room. _What's wrong with him_, she thought. She crept right through the door, tip toeing with no noise. She saw the blue monster having sleeping problems. Sulley saw a shadow figure in his room. "Who's there?"

"It's just me. Don't be alarmed", said Althea.

"Oh. For a moment there, I thought there was a burglar."

"You don't have to say it twice. I hear you moaning and groaning. Having some trouble with sleep?"

"To tell you the truth, yes."

"Same here", she mumbled. "I just couldn't make up my mind about tomorrow and the big day."

"Things will go great if we just give those citizens a good show. Who we truly are. The tributes from District Twelve that will compete in the scare games."

"Wow at first you were antisocial when we were on the train. The next minute, you want to give the crowd something they'll never forget? A miracle."

"You can say that again", Sulley smiles. "Carrie has taught me so much to be friendly to others but still, I can be a little independent."

"I can tell Sulley", giggled Althea. The two monsters smiled at each other. Althea played with her long blonde hair and Sulley sat up to the bed. The two were just silent at first but then they looked down at the streets. The crowds screaming and partying.

"We can show them", said Althea. "Who we really are."

Sulley nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Well, I hope you'll sleep well Sulley."

"Yes, you too Althea."

"Before I go, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Go ahead, shoot." Althea bit her lounge with anxiety. _Come on Al, maybe you can tell him your crush. No that'll sound lame!_

"I…I…" She kept on making a nervous face. Sulley gave out a weird face. "I must go", said Althea. She hurried right out of the room, making hesitations. Sulley didn't understand what that meant but it was truly the weirdest things Althea Rivendell could ever do. Althea rushes back to her room, shutting the door. She fell down right to the ground and curled up like a ball. "Oh this is too hard. I can't just tell him I like him after all these years of seeing him starving in the rain. I just can't do it." She was talking to herself like she was crazy. The blonde monster went to bed, thinking about tomorrow. She slowly closed her eyes, wanting to sleep for eternity.

At the Presidential Mansion, Hardscrabble and Waternoose were having a cup of tea before morning's sun rises. Waternoose took a cup and poured some spider blood tea. Hardscrabble took a bottle of wine and poured some to a priceless cup. She moved the wine slowly and neatly, taking a sip. "This Sullivan character", she said. "I assume he must be the same monster that was on fire from the tribute parade?"

"Yes Abigail, as head game maker, his actions has shown a great sign of a chance to win. I think he may have the skills and powers of a true victor. A good scarer. In all my years I've never seen a tribute from Twelve could do such a tremendous thing."

"And all these years, Twelve never had any good odds in their favor just until James P Sullivan volunteered to that one eyed simpleton."

"Indeed. Sullivan is twice as scary as those tributes. I am very indeed impressed."

"We'll see who gets the impression", said Hardscrabble in one of the most dreary and serious tones of voice she uses. Taking up a crumpet, she put some marmalade right on it. Henry took a scone, putting some butter inside the filling. The two kept on chatting for the tributes interviews once there broadcasted live.

The sun rose up with its everlasting glow. The streets were busy with cars trying to find parking space right near at the big stage center. That's where the tributes interviews will be at. Sulley felt the sun rays hitting his eyes. He rolled right down to the floor, getting up and stretching. He realizes today is the big day. Well just the quarter of the big day. He and Althea will be interviewed live on the Capitol TV network. _Just give em a good show._

Althea puts on her slippers and walks right out of her room, just as she bumps into Sulley. "Morning", she said.

"Good morning. Did you slept well", asked Sulley.

"Yeah, how about you."

"Well kinda. I couldn't stop thinking."

"Oh", she said.

"What is that amazing smell", asked Sulley. The fresh fragments of pumpkin stew, fine made bread, eggrolls in worms, and pecan spider pie. The two smelled breakfast in the air when they rushed into the kitchen. Derek and Roz were right at the table. "Rise and shine sleepy heads", said Derek. "Today is the day you've dared to await for." The two sat down, eager to have some breakfast. "After one week, we've prepared both of you to be the most desirable tributes. Now you're ready to wave at the crowds and be the ones that everyone will want to look up to, my tributes", said Roz. Sulley was used to manners now since Roz kept on being strict with his table manners through the week. He now uses silverware and perfect eating skills. He also managed to be social once the crowd will be watching him on stage. How the week instantly came to an end, Sulley has changed ever since he took Mike's place. He still had to things in his mind, home and the games.

Althea munched on her breakfast with silence. "You two seem very quiet", said Mr. Knight. "What's with the awkward silence?"

"Nothing much", said Sulley.

"Does this have any concern with the games coming soon?"

"Maybe", said Althea.

"Worry about that later. Right now you must think of a way to wow the crowd. Giving them a show is the only way to get sponsors."

"Which is what we receive needed items during the games, right", asked Sulley.

"Exactly."

"Where are Carrie and George? They should be with us right now", said Althea. "Getting your outfits ready for the interviews. You must look your best once the Perry brothers interview you", added Roz.

The words that came out of her mouth gave Sulley's interest a zero percent. He isn't that much of a fashion lover but somehow he liked the first outfit Carrie made him. The waiter served him some coffee to keep himself energized. Sulley took a gulp of coffee within his throat, clearing his mind. "Scores tell you if the monsters of the Capitol decide if you deserve a sponsor, right", he asks. "Personally yes. With that 11 you earned Sullivan, you're bound to get some aid but score isn't just the only reason you receive a sponsor."

"Let me guess, make an impression."

"That's the one." Derek grubs a little after he finishes eating his breakfast. Roz make a smirk right at him, scooting her chair away. "No more chit chat you two. We must get you to the TV Station, where you're outfits are being set", said Roz. Sulley and Althea got up from their chairs and headed to the door. Their veins tighten with nerves, hoping this interview won't go wrong. They passed by many businesses so they recognize the Capitol very well. Sulley's mind couldn't just stay in one place since he's trying to stay calm and do what Roz said. Wave to the crowd, smile, and don't be anti-sociable.

At the dressing room, Carrie and George were preparing the outfits they made for Sulley and Althea. Sulley's outfit is more of a black suit with a collared shirt, scarlet tie, and scarlet buttons. Althea's dress is made out of grey trim and pearl white color, with diamonds attached to it. The two tributes arrived when they saw there outfits. At first, Sulley thought this suit looked ridicules but he shouldn't say it in front of Carrie since she worked so hard on it. Althea loved her dress though. The way the trims were on the white pearl color made it look so authentic. "Like them", asked both of the stylists. The two monster tributes shook their heads yes. "It's very lovely", said Althea.

"I like it", said Sulley.

"I hope you do because soon you'll be interviewed on stage", said Carrie. "We've came all this way just to prepare you two for today and now, it's coming to an end." What Carrie said almost made her cry. She couldn't bear holding it in anymore. She knew Sulley very well but she didn't have a crush. Ever since they met, the two had a good friend's relationship. Althea felt some regret inside her since this is the last time they'll get to see each other. Roz and Derek came in the room, wearing their best for Terry and Terri Perry's Capitol TV Show. "No time for chit chat, time for you two to put on your outfits", said Roz.

At the Presidential Mansion, Hardscrabble, Waternoose, and the Perry brothers were talking about today's greatest show in history of the Monster Capitol. Hardscrabble flew gracefully above the mansion's gardens full of snappy snapdragons, keen eyed daises, and bloody thorny roses with a strong scent of fragrance with proud and scary. "I'd tell you we'll give them a smashing show the Capitol will experience once every monster is willing to support the twenty four monster tributes", said Terry. "We have a distinctive way of interviewing monsters by giving them questions that they'll defiantly answer."

"And so it shall", said Waternoose. "If you happen to interview that Sullivan, do ask him for his purpose of volunteering as tribute."

"Wait, Sullivan", asked Terri.

"You mean the monster on fire", asked Terry.

"Yes I mean James P Sullivan, the monster on fire that shot the apple right at our feast."

Hardscrabble was dubious about this Sullivan character. Due to his performance, he did give an exceptional show. With the fire that roams inside him, Abigail presumes he has a chance of surviving. She dived to the rose bush, pulling it from the sharp thorns. "Ugh, these roses aren't watered properly." She summoned a CDA Peacekeeper with three eyes, and four arms. "Yes President Hardscrabble", asked the guard. "Please inform the garden tender to water the roses more frequent than usual. I cannot bear shriveled poor looking roses. I must have an exceptional scent of fear inside them." The peacekeeper bows down and hurries on the way just as soon as Waternoose, Terri, and Terry catches up. Abigail took the same rose, giving it a deep dire smell of security. She smelled the rose within its divine petals, sharp thorns, and a strong smell of fear. "Such elegance, grace, style, and blood-curling joy."

She scuttles her fingers to cut the leaves off the rose. "Hardscrabble, with the show under way we plan to ask the monster on fire about his performance from the training session. If it would be convenient", said Terry. Hardscrabble took a glare at the Perry brothers. "And why should you ask, you two headed lags?"

"After announcing his score to the highest of them all, we've been thinking deeply on him and well we should try to support him with sponsors."

"Sponsors are only given to the scariest of them all. The only sponsors that are given are to the most brutal, and blood thirsty Careers."

"We know but it wouldn't hurt to give District Twelve a chance. After all, there is some hope within the odds of them wining." Hardscrabble hissed and spread her wings. "It's nothing more than an excuse to give the non-wealthy twelves' a fair advantage. Every year in the annual scare games we want those who excel on skills of scaring and survival. Just how much do you expect to give him?"

"A fair sponsor I'd say", said Terri.

"Then it's official. I don't care how Twelve can rely on their skills to vie on the prize. Take this for instance, when Careers are in the special program that allows them to sharpen their skills on everything, who will obviously win? Exactly what I had in mind. Unless if they can surprise me or the citizens, I give no bother in giving a sponsor to them."

Waternoose, doubtfully looking at the president, had a nerve under his skin. Abigail petted the rose with delicacy. "You know what I believe is stronger than fear?" The Perry brothers and Waternoose never said anything.

"Hope."

"Hope", asked Waternoose. "Yes Henry. Hope. Tis it is the only thing that is stronger than fear. My ambitions on Sullivan is quite undisclosed so I'm afraid there won't be any sponsors given to Twelve, unless if they surprise me or the Capitol."

Back at the TV Station, all the monsters in the Capitol sat in their places. They wore the same fancy clothing with tattooed stuff, dyed skin, and the eccentric wear. They all chit chatted before the Perry Brothers came out on stage. The stage was a large spaced area with stylish steps, purple velvet curtains, a digital background, and two chairs on the spotlight, bright colored lights, activated smoke machines, and a smile on every monsters face. Background music appeared within the ears as Terry and Terri made a warm entrance. The crowd cheered on when the TV hosts appeared on stage. "Welcome, welcome", said the brothers. "Today we are all here to interview each and every one of these fellow monster tributes to the last moments until they fright to the death, this year in the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Scare Games", said Terri. The crowd screamed and screamed when the brothers settled down the crowd. "Such an invigorating scream isn't it Terri", asked Terry.

"Quite so Terry."

"Before we can start, let us all know how well these tributes work their way to the bone of the training session. We saw how they train so hard, roaring, punching, and slashing. Let us give them a hand for their last moments on stage." The crowd clapped with their hands, tentacles, claws, and using their roars.

"Let us start with interviewing our most noble luxurious of them all, District One, Javier and Nadya!" Javier and Nadya made an impressing entrance when the two sat down, giving the crowd a good grin. Javier wore a dapper looking green suit with shimmering wealth of cloth. Nadya wore her black serpent's tail boa with a scaly dress. Her headdress is filled with black feathers. "So, how are you two doing today", asked Terri.

"It's great to be here with you two TV hosts", said Javier.

"I'm honored to be in your show Terry and Terri Perry", said Nadya.

"Indeed you are. I would like to ask you some questions on how you feel before the big day", said Terry. "I know, how you two eagerly volunteer to participate in the scare games. Just how afraid you are once you're in the arena." Nadya gave out a snort and Javier rolled his eyes with flattery. "I don't see much of a big deal with these games", said Javier. "For instance, the one thing that everyone sees us is how District One strives to become one of the best."

"Being scared in the arena is a sign of weakness", added Nadya. "In fact, we intend to win the games no matter what. We're determined to kill every monster in the arena once we accomplish that goal."

"Obviously we volunteer as tribute so I don't see any fear inside me", said Javier.

"Such bold words everyone", said Terri. "Now tell me you two, what are your main skills? How would you put the skills to the world wide publicity?"

"I for one will use snares, throwing spears, and special tactics to slaughter any monster in the path", said Javier.

"I'm keen on shooting any monster with my bow", said Nadya.

"I see, stealthy moves", said Terri.

The two monsters gave out grins to the audience but not a very pleasant once. "If you ever end up in a situation in the arena, by any chance you would do anything to somehow win the games or would you break that force and do whatever you can in your own way?"

Javier laughed. "I consider in forcing the needs of wining. I would clear anything in my way once the games are over. It's for the good of District One to gain fame once I come back home and show the whole world who we are."

"Same here", added Nadya.

"One last question. It's about your daily lives. We all know you volunteered to participate and we were wondering, will you miss the way you live in the riches of your home? Will you have a chance to make it out of the games alive?"

"I would say yes, We do miss our home, District One so we are sad to see it go if we might make it or not. Oh how we enjoyed living in high society", said Nadya.

"I hope we get a chance to make it out alive", said Javier softly.

"And there we are folks, two tough monsters from the rich District One. Javier Rios and Nadya Petrov!" The crowd cheers when both the tributes left. "Very well, our next tributes, from the masonry of materials, District Two's Johnny Worthington and Naomi Jackson!" The District Two Tributes made a proud entrance with spirit inside them but Johnny was far tougher. He wore a maroon vest with gold trim and a good looking smile. Naomi's hair is all tied up in a bonnet. Her three eyes are filled with white make-up, wearing a summer dress of vermillion and pink trim. She also wore high heels. "So good to see you Johnny and Naomi. I'm sure we are all here to ask you our inquires for tonight", said Terri.

"Well it's a good timing we've been waiting for ages Terri", said Johnny.

"I've been dying to be interviewed", said Naomi.

"Indeed you were Naomi", said Terry. The crowd giggled after seeing Naomi's pleasure to be in today's interview. "So tell us you two. What is the life of District Two like?"

"The life we live in our home is very, very narrow and peaceful", said Naomi.

"The stone life of monster made tools made out of stonework is quite the answer. In the peaceful villages of our humble dominion is well established. We are honored to serve you folks the best of our infrastructure", said Johnny.

"And will you miss the moments of your days in District Two", asked Terry.

Naomi felt like crying at first even though she is trying to make the impression of the citizens. "Very much", she said softly. The crowd gave an awh sound when she wipes the tears of her three eyes. Terri gave the three eyed pink monster a tissue. "We all can sympathize the way you feel Naomi", he said in an assertive voice. "How about you Johnny? Will you ever miss your home?" Johnny sighed and he moved his lips. "Yes but I will take the risks of getting everything I need to survive the games. Use my scaring talent to scare those to death. I would pound them all with all my strength. If I come back home safe and sound, I will raise the pride of District Two. I am bold, tough, and smart enough to show what I'm made of. And no monster can't stop me from wining." The crowd went ooh as the Perry Brothers were surprised to see Johnny willing to win. Naomi, clearing up her tears, she calmly cleared her throat to speak. "I will also win the scare games too."

"You will, I'm sure of it", said Terry and Terri. "From District Two, Johnny Worthington III and Naomi Jackson!"

Sulley saw how Naomi went crying when the camera was filming everything. He saw the flat screen TV showing her crying. Carrie was putting on Sulley's suit and George was helping Althea getting ready with her dress. The way Naomi fake cries at first gave Sullivan a hunch. "God does anyone expect to believe her", he asks. "It's how they get sponsors Sullivan", said Derek.

"She is very good", added Roz. As Carrie patted Sulley's shoulders, Althea was twirling her dress. She also tied her blonde monster hair in a ponytail. Carrie was combing Sulley's hair. "I can't do it", he mutters.

"It's too risky. What if I do something very stupid once the crowd sees me?"

"You won't Sulley", said Carrie, in an assertive voice. "All you have to do is respond to the questions they tell you. In other words, I bet you can demonstrate the crowd with a roar. Why don't you practice roaring in the mirror?" Sulley didn't seem too convinced when Carrie said about roaring in public. Usually he practices his roars back at home in the bathroom. But since he has a gift of scaring, it wouldn't hurt to practice if it will calm him down. Althea was twirling her pearl white dress around and around until she stumbles over with dizziness. "I just love this dress", said Althea. "Thank you for making me one George."

"Anything to show the Capitol who you are", he said. Althea was pleased with the diamonds on her dress. She twirls the dress while the diamonds sparkle with the light.

While the two kept rehearsing, many other tributes were interviewed as well. They were the same questions for what Terry and Terri Perry asked to the Careers. What was the homes where each monster reside at?

After the wait was over, Sulley's heart was pumping so fast, he and Althea were about to be interviewed. He felt like some monster was touching him by the shoulder. Carrie gave a soft smile. "It's okay, just know what you got to do. That's all I can give you."

"Ladies and gentlemen, from District Twelve. James P Sullivan and Althea Rivendell", announced Terri. The two head up on stage with butterflies inside their stomachs. Sulley felt deaf for a moment when his periwinkle eyes gazed at the crowd. Althea only gave smiles as she went up on stage. With Sulley mindlessly walking, he could only think of a calm place. Somewhere to take a siesta, running away from overwhelming situations. Dazing at the crowd, a ring noise vibrated his ears. "Anybody home", asked Terri. Sulley's Trans was broken as he heard Terri's voice coming out of nowhere. "What?" The crowd giggles as they took Sulley's anxiety as a matter of laughter. He doubtfully looks at Terry and Terri. "I said, anybody home", asked Terri smiling. "Oh. Well yes, sorry about that. I was just, thinking." Another giggle came out with billions of monsters giving him grins and laughter. "Quite a mindless one don't you think Terri", chuckled Terry.

"Likewise Terry", said Terri. Sulley decided it was best to not give a look at the crowd but instead look at the brothers. Althea was quiet at first but was ready to answer any queries. "So how are you two today", asked Terry. "Good", replied Althea. The crowd gave a cough. "That's it? That's all you have to say? Come on you two, share out more", added Terri. "Things are pretty well. Ever since we came here, things worked out as expected."

"Good to hear Althea and you James? How are you feeling?" Sulley gulps down for a moment. "Call me Sulley. Friends usually call me that based on my last name."

"Then Sulley it is", said Terri. "How are you in this fine evening?"

"I'm chilled thanks", said the blue monster.

"Mind if we can ask you two about yourselves? We like to understand how you two have the life at Twelve."

"Sure", said Sulley.

"We all knew you two originate from District Twelve. What's it like being there?" Sulley rubbed his hands bitterly. "Everything is good. The area we came from is full of forest. We usually stick around when the trees surround our home. And seeing how miners come home, the ashes fly by place to place", he lied.

"I see a most adequate atmosphere", said Terri.

"I help my father bake cakes at the bakery. Its fun when we make goods to the Capitol", said Althea.

"I see, a baker's helper", said Terry. She nodded with pleasure.

"Next question. About the flames at the parade last time. Were they actually accurate flames?"

"Yes the flames. I would like to know about them", said Terri. The two tributes looked at each other, hoping this question wouldn't come up to this. "Yes", said Sulley. "Of course, they were real. Would you like to see a light show", asked Althea. " It could give a glimpse in your eyes." Everyone reacted when Althea wanted to present her twirling dress. "Is it safe", asked Terri. "Yes. Allow me to represent the light show."

As Althea stood up on the spotlight, he closed her eyes, taking a deep breath for the biggest moment of her life. She gave a big twirl with wonders. Every monster saw the diamonds shooting out rays of light. Only not just rays of light. Mostly scorching orange yellow fire light beaming out directly in the stage. The more Althea twirls, the more light and fire she creates on her dress as the diamonds react with her twirls. Everyone was excited to see Althea's dress in action. Her ponytail felt the spin after she took a rest to her chair. "My what a big show you gave us", said Terri.

"Thanks", added Althea. Sulley saw how Althea represented a good eye sight so maybe it's about time he should do something desirable. "Terri, did you know I have a special talent I'm able to show off for today", asked Sulley. The crowd was confused for what he said.

"Talent you say", asked Terri. "Yes. My dad used to be a world time scarer at District Twelve. I happen to pick up his skill. Mind if I show off?"

"I don't see why not", said Terry. "Go for it", said Terri. Sulley walks upon the stage light, taking a deep breath. He gave out the loudest, most boisterous roar he gave out. His face was from calm to a menacing gruesome monster. The crowd was screaming, roaring, laughing, and crying at the same time. "Oh my god", shouted Terri.

"That is scary", added Terry. Everyone gave their applauses with the word encore. Sulley was so glad to share his special skill to the Capitol worldwide. "What a show you gave out Sulley. By the way, we would like to ask you a question you might be capable of answering. It's about your one eyed friend", said Terri. Sulley's heart stopped for a moment when Terri meant Mike. "We were all shocked to see you volunteered as tribute to compete in the scare games. And we know you might have made, a certain promise. By any chance you made any exceptions once you left him behind?" Those words that Terri asked him made his heart sink with dejection. "I….I promised I would win. I would come home safe and sound where we'll meet up again. I swear it with our friendship to Mike Wazowski that I'll make it home just in time, where I can live in peace. I want…to tell him that I'll make it home. Mikey, if you are watching this, know that I'm always there for you no matter what and I'll be home soon." Everyone was motivated for what Sulley said. Terry and Terri patted him on the back. "You will, we're sure of it", said Terry.

Sulley gave a weak smile. He was glad and crestfallen at the same time. For what he said made him realize from the reaping when he saved Mike's life from the torture to death. "Now Althea, I'm sure there's a certain monster you care about much too. Mind if you spit out a hint or two?"  
Althea's mind was feeling to regret, hoping this would have never come up to this. "Well…..there's this guy I know. He's nice, tough, brave, sometimes naïve, and yes very well known for his actions."

Everyone gave an ooh for one time. "I see", said Terri giving out a grin. "By any chance you can describe him or tell us what you told him to?"

"He was the first charming monster I met so far. I actually enjoyed my time being by his side."

"And who might this handsome monster you are in love with?" Althea gripes her throat for the moment of truth. Somehow she can't say the words properly but it's the truth. "He…..he….he."

"He, he, he what exactly", asked Terry.

"He…he came with me." Everyone gave out an even louder ooh in sight. Sulley's eyes widen when Althea actually said. _Oh no she didn't_, Sulley thought.

"Is this true Althea", asked Terri. The whole crowd goes into a rampage of noise. "Yes", said Althea. "Star crossed lovers I see, from District Twelve", said Terry.

"Wow is right", said Terri. "Ladies and gentle. The two star crossed lovers from District Twelve. James P Sullivan the monster on fire and Althea Rivendell, the monster on flames!"

Sulley was traumatize for what Althea actually said. For the first time of his life, a monster who he personally does not know is in love with him. He was shocked, confused, and infuriated at the same time.

As the two tribute monsters went back to the stage, Sulley grabbed Althea by the wrist, and clutching her arms within the wall. "What the heck was that?! Just because we only met on the train and you say you have an actual crush on me doesn't me we're actually star crossed lovers!" Sulley was prepared to hurt Althea just as soon Roz and Derek broke up the fight.

"Stop it! Stop it this instant", said Derek. Roz was holding Althea within the arm. "Behave at once both of you", she said.

Carrie and George saw the quarrel going on, with ambivalence inside them. Mr. Knight kept on grabbing Sulley with power when Sulley almost tripped over the urn. Derek was upset for what the blue monster actually did.

"You know she did you a favor Sullivan. Do you not realize what this means?"

"She made me look weak", snorted Sulley.

"She made you an amiable and desirable monster James. So I can tell how much this can benefit you once you enter the scare arena."

"I don't care if it's a beneficial opportunity. I'm just deeply hurt for what she said."

"But it's the only way you can get sponsors so don't even think about ruining the chances of getting the folks to assume you are lovebirds."

"He's right Sulley", said Carrie.

"Of course I'm right. Take advice from Carrie. Now I can tell, you are the star crossed lovers of District Twelve."

"We are not star crossed lovers", Sulley growls. Derek lost his patience. "It's a television show. Being in love with that girl might just get you sponsors, which could save your life Sullivan!"

Everyone was in silence. Roz took a nasty glare at Sulley. Carrie showed some sympathy towards James. George was calming Althea down when she kept on panicking. Derek just grubbed for his sake of breaking the fight. "Why don't we make peace just for now? Get you two back to your rooms. Tomorrow is the day you dread to come."

George escorted Althea right to the exist of the TV station. Roz kept on giving nasty glares at Sulley for his gauche actions.

"I'm watching you Sullivan", said Roz. She left with Derek just as soon he and Carrie were the only ones in the room. "Let's get going Sulley. You need your rest for tomorrow", said Carrie.

At the apartment, Sulley couldn't keep his eyes closed for the very moment he thought of his lawless actions. He had hope for much better expectations from Althea since then but what he did was a source of terrible action.

He had the urge to go to the living room. As he passed by the hallways of the utopian apartment, he saw Althea siting at the chair. The blonde haired monster was sitting with her legs together, holding them tight with her arms. Sulley saw how sad she was, for what happen when he had to attack her before anyone else can see him.

He tip toes just before Althea spotted him. "Hey", she mutters.

"Hi", said Sulley. "Can't sleep right?"

'Not a wink."

"I'm totally sorry for what I did to you. I pity you."

"It's alright", she said.

The two watched the crowded streets of the Capitol, where everyone kept on screaming and cheering. Althea thought about her revealing her passion to the entire Capitol. Her actions were as bad as Sulley's.

_Oh why did I had to tell them? Taking Mr. Knight's advice was as bad as my stupid._

Sulley took a small glance right at Althea. The two were in silence just as the sun was about to rise. Morning's dreaded moment was about to arise.

"So, are you ready", asked Sulley.

"Yes", said Althea. "But I know I won't even try to be a new me. I want to be the same monster right inside me. If I'm going to die, I still want to be the same old me. I won't let them change me."

"So you won't kill any monster?"

"Not really", she said. "For the purpose of staying alive, I much rather escape from the others as quick as possible before they catch me." A situation that the two are both in will determine their fate forever. Sulley felt even more guilt right inside him. His heart was pounding with fear, trying to think of a way to survive.

At the hovercraft station, Derek and Sulley were in the front of the hovercraft. Derek was about to give his last advice to Sulley. "Listen to me Sullivan. My advice to stay alive in the scare games is to not go into the Cornucopia. It's a tempting way to get killed that way. The Capitol only wants you to get those items in order for you to die when other tributes grab their weapons. Plus don't even dare to go early when you are on the pedestal or they'll blow you sky high."

Sulley's indecision about the bloodbath will taunt him inside over. If he can't get what he needed, how else will he manage to keep himself well fed, nourished, and properly ready with weapons?

As he said his final goodbye to Mr. Knight, he sat right at the side where the other tribute monsters were getting their trackers injected. "Sir, arm please", said the hovercraft pilot. Sulley puts out his arm respectfully when the needle took place in his skin. The special liquid they placed in his blood was to keep his tracking status up in place. "Okay, good to go", said the pilot.

The hovercraft left right out of the Capitol and onto the special launching center, where they sent the tributes to the arena. The CDA peacekeepers escorted every tribute to the launch rooms. Sulley calmly walks in an order manner when two CDA peacekeepers were right by his sides. At the launch room area, he saw Carrie, waiting for him to make his leave. "Hello", she said. "I know we made it all the way here. I'm so proud of what you did." Sulley nodded, taking Carrie's compliment. Carrie shifted her legs to a leather men jacket with blue and white. The jacket had a M with an eye in the middle. Carrie took the jacket from the hanger, putting it on Sulley. "This is a special handmade jacket, suitable for handling cold nights. I recommend you wear them to reflect the cold from entering your body."

"Thank you, this is the best jacket you made", said Sulley.

"Twenty seconds to launch", said the announcer. Carrie also placed Sulley's mockingjay pin in the front of his right corner side of the jacket. "I'm betting you monster on fire", she said. The two hugged each other with warmth. "Ten seconds to launch."

"Goodbye", said Sulley. He made a slow walk right into the glass tube. As he got in, the tube automatically shuts him in. Carrie smiles and waves when Sulley elevated to the arena. What he saw was a pine forest covered with snow and ice. The area was mostly coniferous forest with large pine trees, oak trees, birch trees, and a mountain landscape right above the humongous wall of trees. Each and every tribute made a get set pose before the countdown strikes. The center had a giant Cornucopia filled with backpacks, food packages, sacks, sport bags, weapons, bows, swords, knives, axes, tridents, and all sorts of muskets. "Let the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Scare Games begin! May the odds be ever in your favor", said Terry's voice, coming from the loud speakers.

The whole world is now watching the twenty four monsters from the twelve districts of Panem. Everyone and even Mike was watching them worldwide.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….._

A ring in Sulley's ear has echoed right in him. The time has finally come to show them who he really is.

**I know in the book, Ceaser would only interview one tribute but I decided to be more unique and not copying Susan Collins's work. Plus, I decided to add snow for the arena so I hope you don't mind. Anyways, stay tuned for the start of the entire bloodbath scene of the Hunger Scare Games! May the odds be ever in your favor fellow readers! More soon to the Hunger Games Inc. story of the crossover of Hunger Games and Monsters Inc.!**


	8. The Begining of The Hunger Scare Games

**Welcome back with another chapter of the Hunger Games Inc. Last time we saw how Sulley's ally tribute revealed the whole world about her deep dark secret, which affected Sulley a lot. The two had an awkward moment before sunrise came. Now that the games begin, we will see who will last in the bloodbath scene. Will Sulley manage to get what he needs? Let's find out!**

The games have commenced to a tremendous start. Each and every monster tribute jogs to their lungs within their hearts. The snow that falls lightly to the earth has filled in the white blankets. The tracks that the monsters made have left out a path of footprints.

Sulley raced all the way to his life just when he saw Althea, and Foxface running into the woods. Without a glimpse, they soon vanished in sight. Sulley didn't have much time though. Just gazing during the violent bloodbath is going to take away his chances of staying alive.

The Careers, Johnny, Naomi, Javier, and Nadya finally had what they needed, along with other tributes from the other districts. Randy Boggs, the purple lizard who wore a special jacket to keep his skin from getting goose bumps, turned invisible within the snow. However the jacket never blends in or his thick glasses even though no paid attention to a mysterious moving pair of glasses, and a jacket. The lizard swiftly moved inside the Cornucopia, grabbing a slingshot, knife, and a rope. Just before he grabbed everything necessities what he needed, he double checks to make sure if no monster was around. Clearly the other Careers were starting to do the kill. Randy manages to escape into the west side of the arena with more pine trees.

All of the monsters did their best to get what they need. Alas, some of them fail to do so when the Careers were striving to eradicate them. Nadya took some backpacks and water bottles inside the Cornucopia. "Hang on, let me get what we need," shouted Nadya.

Johnny manages to kill the monster from District Eight, and the female monster from District Ten. Naomi does a cartwheel move, blowing a breath of fire at the District Four monster boy and girl. Omar Harris, the tribute from District Eight was flying in the air grabbing a sack full of food, water, and weapons. However, Nadya aims her bow right at the flying monster, shooting him down site. These Careers were on a role, getting everyone in their kill list. "Johnny, be careful," shouted Naomi. Percy Boleslaw, the tribute from District Six was about to a strike attack. Johnny dodges the attack with a single roll in the clumps of snow. Naomi tackled Percy to the ground, stabbing him with the knife.

"Throwing knives are good but using them on a monster is way better," she said. The Careers also kept on killing other tributes as well. All of the monsters did their best to get what they need.

Javier Rios was grabbing some ropes, nets, spears, and muskets for the long road. He snatches the ropes from the table just as soon as he grabbed his maroon backpack. Johnny was scanning the area for more tributes and raced on to kill more of them. Carrie was getting some supplies such as first aid kits, powder, matches, and some tools.

Indeed every tribute strives to get what they had to get in order to survive the brutal roads. Sulley was watching how everyone was getting their supplies. There was not much time to spare. He had to do something. So he decided to skip Derek's advice and go with the flow. With his periwinkle eyes, he discerns a black sports bag in the radius of the Cornucopia area. _Go for the black bag_, he thought. Taking a deep breath, he runs in a faster, more orderly manner. He seizes the bag and kept on running to get a bow in the Cornucopia. But a blast of fire almost burned Sulley when he saw Naomi, with her red eyes, violently breathing fire. "Get back here monster on fire," she screams. Sulley kept on dodging the fiery breath of Naomi. She keeps breathing one place to another as parts of the snow melts. "I'm coming for you", she said.

"Not a chance", hollered Sulley.

"Naomi, stick together remember", said Johnny. "Oh come on Johnny. I was so close getting to him."

"We can worry about him later. Let's just kill more of these tributes." The long horned purple monster shots a musket at the District Six female monster tribute just when she got a pink sack with goodies. Javier threw a spear right at the female tribute from District Three. "Nailed it", he said.

The Careers were getting everything what they needed but other tributes also manage to escape too. Some however did not last very long.

Sulley runs into the thick coniferous woods of the arena. Running and running he kicks his feet within the deep part of the snow. He had his black sports back with the things he needed. He passed by a couple of snowed bushes, poinsettias, berry berry bushes, stubby pine trees, a mix of oak and birch, and a couple of rodents hibernating under the snow. The frigid air soon caught Sulley's throat. He felt the breath coming out of him since the area around him is approximately 15 degrees Fahrenheit. He bumps into two monsters. It was Foxface and Scott Squibbles from District 5. They all knock each other over, dropping their bags. The three looked at each other with fear, mostly Foxface and Scott. The pink stubby monster made haste, grabbing their sacks. Sulley also got his sports bag back and they all separated from each other. Big blue notice how the District Five tributes were in shock to see him alive. Probably fearing him because of his scaring talent the other day.

The bloodbath was still occurring, with screams, pain, and death being heard from the fields. Thus the laughing voices of the Careers were getting closer as ever. Sulley didn't have much time but to get away from the arena's Cornucopia before the Careers head into the forest. He ran as fast as he could but the cold air was getting to his nerves in the throat. His body temperature is fair but the cold frigid air just irritates his throat when running and breathing too much.

"Must…..rest," he said. Sulley kneels down to a tree, where he has to relax from all the running. At least he made it away from the Careers before they can get to him. He lies down near the tree, reminiscing the beauty of the white blankets covering the trees. The snowy banks that sparkle when sun shines through. Sadly there was no sun today. The sky was concealed with a white grey blanket. The snow falls down very slow and peacefully. Some rodents like grey squirrels or mice are rarely scene, collecting some acorns and seeds.

A few birds were nesting near the highest top of the dense forest. Sulley unzips his bag that he managed to get at the bloodbath battle. What he has was some crackers, a loaf of bread, an empty thermos, some rope, a pair of goggles, a sleeping bag, and a dagger. _So far so good_, Sulley thought. He turns around and sees an empty space. He thought it would be perfect to spend the night. At least he's far away from the rest of the tributes, knowing that he's still alive. It was time that he would collect some natural material to combine his other materials.

He rummages around the perimeter of the oak tree area, collecting some pile of wood for the fire. Stick by stick he puts it in his sport's bag. From oak tree, to birch tree, and pine trees. Some of the wood he collects is dry wood but he wouldn't get wet wood because soggy bark won't help formatting a fire very well. The blue monster puts his pile of sticks on the rock that stilts near the burrow of mice. Next thing he needs are leaves. He climbs on the tree, picking out the largest leaves that stick on the branch. Picking the large leaves would buy him some time to make a soft bed under the snow.

After that was done, Sulley grabbed more big sticks to make his tent. From the largest to the smallest he neatly makes a triangular stick tent, using the extra blanket in his bag to cover the roof. He uses the leaves he collected to make a soft leaf area so the sleeping bag wouldn't feel the snow once he sleeps in. He spreads his sleeping bag above the pile of leaves, making his tent like home.

Sulley took a pile of sticks and crafted out a pit fire deep in the snow. Digging it right he made the dirt visible that lies under the white powdery snow. He grabs a firewood piece and takes out his dagger, cutting the center to a V shape hole. He places a stick right in the V shape and rubs it instantly with his bare palms back and forth. A spark appeared after he successfully created his fire for warmth. A warm smile soon brightens Sulley's day. _Hooray, warm day for me._

He squats in a duck pose position where he warms up his gelid hands_._ The warm everlasting fire brings the blue monster at a comfortable beach.

Brynn Larson, the tribute from District Seven was eating some berries at the moment. Not too far from Sulley's campsite.

The Careers were roaming around the area until they saw her, eating the berries. "Please no. Don't kill me, I don't want to-"

Johnny knocked her out of conscious, instantly killing her. Her shriek caught Sulley's ears when he heard the cry of an innocent girl. He heard the Careers laughing over Brynn's death. "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me", mocked Javier.

"Classic", said Johnny. "Say, why don't we spend the night here. At this rate we can get our beauty sleep for tomorrow."

Everyone agreed. "Yo Rivendell! Keep it up will you", shouted Naomi. Sulley's mind went completely blank after learning that Althea made alliances with the Careers from One and Two. "I'm coming", grunted Althea.

"Nevermind about the equipment", snarled Nadya. "We're only camping here for today and we'll go on to the north side of the arena. I think there's a wide open range where we can set up all our supplies."

Althea sighed and drops the heavy boxes full of food, weapons, and bombs.

"Man what a day, killing nine monsters", said Johnny.

"I'm ready to kick back and relax", said Naomi.

"Just remember we need to know what time we need to leave. Should we stay until 4 AM", said Javier.

"All in favor", asked Nadya.

"Yeah. If you happen to mean escaping from the cold dense forest and having a roomy area, then I'm in", said Johnny.

"Just hope I can get my sleep first. Rivendell get me my sleeping bag." Althea felt like a slave whenever Naomi kept on ordering her to do this and do that, Sulley was spying on the party. He couldn't believe that Althea was actually teaming up with the blood curling most wicked Careers ever. _Is she nuts?! She's just wasting her time doing the dirty work. Next thing you know it she'll be killed._

He snuck past behind the old tree trunks, hoping to make no sound.

"Naomi, do you get the feeling we're being watched", asked Nadya.

"Not that I could think of", said Naomi.

Sulley furthered away from the tree trunks, heading back to his campsite. This is really bad news. Sulley was close near the Careers and they don't even know he's right beside them. At least the trees will keep him from harm. And besides, they'll be leaving in about a few hours or so.

At 10 PM, Sulley noticed how dark and cold the forest got. His fire was still on just to keep his body temperature at the right level. He curls right beside the pit fire and kicking his feet up with his tummy on the floor. He still wore the jacket Carrie gave him so he expects for this jacket to keep him very warm.

He covered himself within his sleeping bag, like a caterpillar making a cocoon for the next phase of its lifecycle. He even felt like a caterpillar when he covers himself. It seems that the Careers were asleep as well.

Johnny, Naomi, and Nadya were sleeping in their tents peacefully and silently. Javier and Althea were on lookout duty for the night shift. Javier kept on giving dirty looks at Althea. The poor blonde haired monster tried to stay awake but she slowly closes her eyelids. For one whole hour it felt like the Career troop was too quiet. Sulley had the urge to check on Althea, just in case something goes wrong. He unzips himself from the sleeping bag, crawling with death silence on the bare snow. He saw the Careers campsite with full of supplies and tents. He also saw Althea, trying to stay awake. No matter what she still couldn't focus on the lookout job. James felt bad for Althea, being forced to stay up all night. But what can he do? It's not her fault that she ended up finding them in the woods. All she did was to escape from the bloodbath as quick as possible. Then it was time to go back. Sulley slowly crept away from the camp area until he accidently stepped on a twig. Javier's ears caught the attention of the noise. "Althea wake up! I heard something."

Althea's eyes widen from her sleep. She was wide awake now, since she heard the noise coming from the outside area. Johnny, Naomi, and Nadya woke up by the disturbance of the noise. "What's going on", said Johnny.

"I don't like it when something or some monster interrupts my sleep. What's the hold up here", asked Naomi all groggy.

"Did you heard something", asked Nadya

"I swear I heard something or someone coming from the woods. Maybe it's a tribute or an animal."

"How could you be sure", said Naomi giving a smirk.

"It's just an inference."

"Who volunteers to go check", asked Johnny.

"I'm not going out there. It's too dark", complained Naomi.

"I'm on guard duty. I'm not going to leave my post", said Javier.

"Don't expect me to get lost out there", added Nadya. Everyone looked at Althea sharply. "Must I", asked Althea.

"Unless if you got a better plan", said Naomi. "Your responsible lover girl. Why don't you go check" , Johnny advised.

"I have to guard the area as much as Javier is doing."

"Get going. The work won't get done by itself if you just dawdle." Althea rolled her olive eyes and marches to the outside area. Sulley made haste by going back to his campsite. His heart was pounding instantly. _Crap, they heard me. _

Althea checks the area, spotting a light that fades away the dim. She slowly approaches the empty campsite while the Careers were following her. "What do you see", asked Johnny. Althea's eyes squinted narrow and well. She noticed Sulley looking at her, all terrified. It was over. Sulley felt like a goner for sure. The Careers are bound to kill him for sure. _Damn, why won't they just go away?_

He hid behind the tent he made out of sticks and a roofed blanket. He had hope this wouldn't come up to this when Althea finally finds Sulley alive.

Althea felt regret now since she saw Sullivan hiding in the tent. She decided there was only one thing to do. Make a fib.

"I don't see anything", she mumbles. The Career pack looked at each other with befuddled faces. "Check right", grumbled Naomi. Althea took another glance at Sulley's campsite. She had to stall the Careers once they leave to the area they plan to go. "Nope. Not a single thing", she said.

"Double check your reasonings girl", stammered Johnny. She took another fake check so the Careers will actually fall for her trick.

"I don't see anything at all."

"Oh yes I do", said Naomi. "I see a bright camp spot. I bet some monster is right there sleeping in. I say we go and do the kill so I can get my sleep."

"I assure you there's no monster to be found. It's just a forsaken campsite. Perhaps the monster that settled there is already dead."

"A likely story", said Javier.

"Don't believe me? Take a look." The Careers looked at the empty campsite. No monster in sight. The fire was still on and there were some items left behind. "She's right", said Javier. "See? I'm not lying", said Althea.

"Alright lover girl. Your off the hook, this time", said Johnny.

"Let's go back I need my sleep", complained Naomi.

"Snap out of it Miss Spoiled Brat", said Nadya.

"I'm not a spoiled brat!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Will you two stop bickering? We need to go back to bed. I'll take watch since I'm already awake. Break time for you Althea." Althea was relieved that not only Sulley manages to hide from the Careers eyes but also she was awarded to rest in. The group went back to their campsite. Althea, Naomi, and Nadya curled up right in the tent, while the boys were on duty.

Sulley was on top of the tree, hiding behind the gnarled branches that look like the tree had moving hands. He jumps off the tree and was glad that Althea stalled the Careers for now. He went back to his sleeping bag, curling up in his caterpillar like position. At last he was given the chance to stay away from the Careers. After all those utter most adventurous events made Sulley pooped out for today. Before he slowly closes his eyes, he heard music roaming in the night. It was the same anthem music they played at the tribute parade. He looks up in the night sky and saw a hologram shows pictures of the monsters who died in the bloodbath.

**THE FALLEN**

**Theta Scrymgeour- District 8**

**Percy Boleslaw- District 6 **

**Omar Harris- District 8**

**Brynn Larson- District 7**

**Valeria Jardine- District 10**

**Horne Spectral- District 4**

**Miep Lockhearst- District 4**

**Eustacia Rosehearty- District 6**

**Pomeline Ogilby- District 3**

The music stops while the hologram fades out of existence. What Sulley saw made him regretful to see how the games can just take the lives of innocent monsters away from family and friends. He was aggravated, sad, and strong at the same time. Since he got himself into this mess, there was nothing to do but stay alive.


	9. Toxic Raid

**Hello and welcome back with a new chapter of the Hunger Scare Games. Last time we saw were the Careers, Johnny, Naomi, Javier, and Nadya making an alliance with Althea. They settled right near Sulley's campsite and good thing Althea stalled them for the moment. Things are getting intense here. A few tributes just died in the arena and only fifteen monsters are left. Let's see how Sulley is doing, shall we?**

Day one has finally come to an end and it's time for day two. Since yesterday the Career pack had camped near Sulley just before they were going to spot him. Althea manages to distract them for the time but it won't be too soon once the Careers finally found him. An hour past and already the pack has left to the Northern part of the arena.

Sulley, still resting before sun rises felt his throat so thick and cold from last night. He should have covered his mouth when the chilly air was blasting in the atmosphere. Reluctant to wake up, his eyes weren't even trying to open. He gets the feeling when you have to wake up, you have strong eyes that won't open right until the very moment, and you wake up all grumpy. The blue monster moans in his sleep, turning sideways of the tent. The air kept on howling through the small holes in the tent. His body was still at the right temperature, thanks to his letterman jacket. The sleeping bag also helped Sulley's body temperature as well. His feet were moving half twice when he was thinking in his sleep. Some birds chirp to tell that morning has already arisen to the sky. The snow kept on falling from yesterday. Just how much snow can an arena could have in a matter of hours? To Sulley's surprise, he noticed that the Career pack has finally left, including Althea. So in shock to see her teaming up with them wasn't the plan at all.

He unzips himself from the sleeping bag, rolling it up like an eggroll. The blue monster was packing up his things and grabbing some left over firewood incase if he was going to settle in another camping area. The place he settled was snowed in and the frigid air was getting more potent than before. "Time to go."

Sulley puts his sports bag strap on his shoulder where the sack is aside his left. He decided it was time to explore the area more. Maybe he could learn something new that lies ahead in the grueling arena. He took a right to the east where he passes by some dense trees that crowd over the sky. Each and every tree strangle each other with their roots, clenching to the ground. Sulley thinks that the trees look like they're alive. In some cases, those trees look like they were preparing for something in his opinion. Those roots were tangled with each other like holding hands. Sulley imagines those roots were about to grab him by the foot, pounding him and strangling him. Those roots truly look realistic but they're anchored down to the ground so there wouldn't be any fret to that. He didn't bother about the trees life like roots. It's probably a way to scare those who don't even know the test of survival skills.

The monster maneuvers through the thick snowed in bushes. He felt some roots, thorns, and random stuff like rocks under his feet. His skin felt the thorny roots of the earth. Then his jacket got caught with a nasty looking thorn vine as he was about to escape to the light that cuts through the bush. "Oh bother," said Sulley. He yanks his elbow away from the vine trying to make an escape. This vine was indeed stuck within the leather of the jacket. "Stupid bush."

Just then, he heard some voices coming from the exterior area. Sulley wasn't going to let a single sound blow up his cover so he stayed still like a statue and tried not to make a sound. The voices were getting stronger and stronger until he saw four monsters coming out of the trees of the forest.

"So far so good Squishy," said the purple furry long monster.

"For a moment I thought we were going to be dead Art," said Squishy. Sulley recognizes these monsters. The same ones from the training session about a week ago. Foxface and Savera, the female monster tribute from Nine, made a four group alliance. The orange ponytailed hair Foxface with round teeth and sharp eyes was keeping track on the supplies. "I think we're running low on food," she said. "Perhaps we should go find some plants."

"No, maybe we should keep going. The Careers were about to catch us red handed just before we left the pond," said Savera. She tied her hair to a braid in which looks like a horse's tail being braided. She was climbing on the tree, spotting the area where they're supposed to go.

"We would have got some water at that pond in the Northwest part but it was solidly frozen. So much for water resources," said Foxface.

"Maybe we can melt some snow," suggested Art.

"That's not going to help."

"Well what can we do? We're short on supply now and we need to find a place to stay before dark comes," said Squishy.

"We're bound to collect some plants. I'll go look for some along the way. When Savera finds a spot we can stay, I'll whip us something to eat," said Foxface.

"Don't go too far though," said Squishy. "I won't." Foxface runs into the east part of the arena, where the sun arose. Squishy and Art were stashing their belongings inside their knapsacks. "I'm not going to the North. It's where the Careers plan to go," said Squishy. "But think of it, with all those supplies they get. I think we should go back and at least convince them that we can be reliable troops. Maybe we can get those supplies and leave before they notice we're gone."

"No way, I'm not risking my life to die," said the pink monster.

"Then how else are we going to restock if we can't get what we need?"

"I'm dubious about this Art but I'm just saying we shouldn't go back to the North."

"Hey, I found a spot", shouted Savera. "It's right near the Southern tip of the cliffs. We can stay there just before we can get some supplies."

The three monsters were debating about heading back to the North, or keep on heading to a safe spot. Sulley kept on eavesdropping the conversation. Normally he would show himself but what will they think of him with his scaring talent? Would they ever trust a monster who earned a score of 11?

Foxface returns just in time before the group was about to go south. "I've found some onions, beats, nuts, and wild cabbage. I think I'll make us a salad," she said.

"Ugh, I hate onions," said Savera. "What choice do we have? Did you expected me to make a fancy dinner?"

"Well no."

"Exactly."

"C'mon there's not enough time. Let's go south," said Squishy. As the four left, Sulley comes out of the bushes. A measly tear was shown in his letterman jacket. If only if he had a better plan, he would have never got his jacket ruin by annoying thorns. He went on to the eastern tip of the arena, where he runs into a dark forest with icicles hanging on top of the pine trees. The snow was even denser than before. There wasn't that much activity in this part of the arena so it was best to settle here for today. James drops his sports bag to the ground, unpacking his sticks, dagger, thermos, and his loaf of bread. His tummy was growling a bit so it was time for breakfast. Before that ever happens, he made another pit fire, continually moving his hands sideways. A spark of fire appeared in as he lays his sleeping bag flat beneath the snow. He was right near a pine tree where it provided some shade so he thought it was best to sleep right near at a tree. Sulley took out a loaf of bread cutting it in half. He was contemplative about the pond Foxface mentioned. It was right near where the Careers settled so there was no good use going right near the Careers. Thus, it was frozen so it was pointless to dowse some water.

He munches on his half of the bread to subsist his hunger level. Clearing the crumbs from his mouth, he saved the rest of the bread for another time. Sulley lays his head onto the sleeping bag within the tree. After eating the bread made him half full for the very moment. He needed to rest some more to stay up late for tonight. There was no point of returning to the Cornucopia or going near with the Career tributes. He couldn't decide on what he should do. It was a situation that made him stuck right between the brick of the problem.

After a few hours of rest and relaxation, Sulley stretches his body in full length. He scratches his back and moves his mouth from his sleep. Yawning, he packs up everything and it was time to head on. Sulley jogs in a straightway path to a road of white snow blocking his way. Even digging through the snow with his feet made it hard to move. It was one of those days where he would regret and later then, something bad might happen. Due to the mass of the snow, he couldn't go on at this rate. He paced himself a little more just before he reaches the Southwest. Then he trips over himself on a rock, rolling downhill of a small plateau. The blue monster rolls down on the rough surface of rock and twigs. Painfully falling to the ground within his arm squished. "Oof." That wasn't the type of aspiration he expected to come. He was alright but he thinks he bruised his shoulder in place. That was a quite a fall he almost blew up.

He ran towards to the hillside of the area, as he stares directly up in the sky. The clouds, they were dark grey with thunder roaring in. He had a bad feeling inside his stomach about those clouds. What were they? How come they were looking very ominous?

Waternoose and his game maker team were watching Sulley on film. Doubtlessly starring at the sky, Waternoose had a plan indeed. "This Sullivan is quite a survivor but can he outmatch our toxic challenge? Insert the urchins to the cloud."

"Yes sir," said a game maker. Many game makers were setting on the data of the toxic urchins. Sulley heard a roar in the thunder as he saw a mysterious purple urchin falling from the sky. It's imminent appearance made Sulley quite astonished. It look so mysterious and yet tempting to touch. _What is this thing?_ He slowly approaches the mysterious looking urchin. With a poke, it felt very spongy and yet so uncanny. Then Sulley's skin felt sting for the very moment of his eyes. "Yow!"

The urchin's material has stunned his finger so bad, it started to swell very nasty. "That hurts," he cried. Then the sky was raining more toxic urchins. "I got to get out of here!" Sulley made haste and climbed right to the plateau's walls. The clouds kept on dropping more and more toxic urchins that make your skin swell.

He ran and ran but was caught up with more urchins coming in his way. He maneuvers to the left, avoiding every single imminent urchin that appears out of nowhere. He rolls his body to a straight path south. No matter where he goes these urchins are everywhere. He remembers how the pain swells when he touches one. His finger kept swelling so there wasn't much he can do but run. Sulley accidently steps on the urchins on the floor, which made his feet and legs, swell very badly. "Ugh, stay strong," he mutters.

Sulley passes by Squishy, Art, Foxface, and Savera settling their camp area. "Run! Run from them! They're coming, "shouted Sulley.

"The monster on fire. What is he talking about," asks Savera.

"Something was chasing him I'm sure of it," said Foxface.

"But what," added Squishy. "Look", shouted Art. The urchins were flowing directly to the four when they spotted the toxic urchins. "I want to touch one", said Art. "No, they're too dangerous! I bet Sullivan was running from," screamed Foxface.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," said Squishy. Squishy, Foxface, and Savera were packing up everything. Art just kept looking at the urchins rapidly flowing. "Come to papa!"

"No Art," said Squishy. It was too late. Art grabbed a couple of toxic urchins, swelling his entire body like bloated plums. Art went on choking when the toxicity has gone through his veins. The purple monster's hairy body was now a big squishy plum. He could no longer talk and ironically died from the urchins. "No, he can't be dead," said Squishy. "Scott we have to go now! The urchins are getting closer," said Foxface.

"But we can't-"

"It's too late. Art is dead. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Ah, I touch one", said Savera. Her yellow skin bloated with the toxic inside her. "Let's go now! It's now or never!"

The three left behind the dead body of Art as the toxic urchins started to spread. Savera kept on stepping the toxic urchins, making her weak to continue. "I can't go on anymore."

"I'll carry you," said Foxface. She carries Savera on her sided back. Squishy also touched one that causes his arm to swell as well. This urchin raid was starting to rise with conflict. The four accidently ran into a raging storm full of the toxic urchins falling on their heads. They screamed in pain when the urchins touched their backs. "This way", cried Foxface. Savera's body was even nastier than the two tributes from Five. She had hard time catching her breath because of the toxic choking her veins. At last the storm was over. No more toxic urchins fell from the sky. The three monsters settled right at the Southwest area with fewer trees. The snow wasn't that deep but fewer plant life was around. Foxface, Squishy, and Savera all had their skins bumped up.

Savera couldn't breathe any longer. She was trying to say a few words. "You two…..go on…without me."

"No we can't. Leaving you is out of the option," said Foxface, tearing up. Squishy felt bad of Savera but he was even sadder about Art's death. He didn't last long since he was tempted to touch an urchin. Savera's heart stopped pumping, causing her to not move. Foxface was mourning Savera's death, the tribute from Nine.

"She's gone," she said. The tributes from Nine were finally eliminated from the games. Due to the game makers ambitions on making the games scary, it was depressing to see the loss of monster tributes.

Sulley saw the death of Savera. Maybe her odds of winning were as bad as Art's. He felt bad for what he did, leaving the four behind in the urchin raid. Though he cannot make up the deaths of Art and Savera but at least he should keep hanging until the games are over.

Sulley runs to the West where he could settle in for now. It's too dangerous to stay back at the East and South parts of the arena since they're covered in with toxic urchins. There are thirteen tributes left and two were lost for today. The Careers are developing their campsite at the North. The tributes are getting scarce now so there were not much of them left. Just Twelve, Ten, Seven, Five, Two, Three, and One are still in the lead.

The moonbeam rays of the silver ball up in the sky was shining down on the frozen pond. Sulley broke a chunk of ice in the pond, scooping up some water that was hiding under the snow. Since he was near the Northwest area, he would be closer to the pond.

His skin was like a plum sticking out of his skin. The toxic he touched gave him a rash. He couldn't stop scratching it with the itchiness that lies under his skin. Just why did he have to touch those urchins anyways? He used the water he collected to pour some to clean off the toxic. Drying the skin, he put some anti-itch ointment on the nasty bumps.

He should feel better by morning. The blue monster lied on his sleeping bag, curling up into the same caterpillar pose from before. The hologram appears again showing the loss of the District Nine monster tributes.

**THE FALLEN**

**Art- District Nine**

**Savera Rankie- District Nine**


	10. Trouble Lies Ahead

**What's up everyone? I'm back with a new chapter of Hunger Games Inc. Previously Sulley, and the other tributes were ambushed with toxic urchins that the game makers set up. I wanted to include the toxic challenge from the movie MU because it reminds me how much stealth you need in order to dodge any obstacles in the way so I thought it be more appropriate if I included it to my story. So right now, Sulley is located at the West part of the Arena, right by the frozen lake. We've saw the death of Savera and Art, the monster tributes from District Nine. What will happen next? I'm sorry fellow readers that yearn to read the new chapter. I did had a procrastination problem and been very busy with school work lately. Normally I would upload new chapters 1-2 times a week but with school work, I'm working very hard to keep my GPA at a 3.8. Yes, I am bit of a straight A freak but it's worth the work. Anyways, let's get started!**

It was 6 AM in the morning so the sun was slightly conveying itself through the clouds. A few birds were chirping in the moment of morning light. The snow stopped falling right after yesterday but few clouds still covered the sky. Only a piece of yellow light was shown in the right corner of the sky. The bucolic snow atmosphere of the arena was still obvious, thanks to the freezing temperature. Sulley was defrosting his hands by rapidly rubbing them to the precise temperature he wants. Due to the inconveniences from yesterday, it was best to not turn back where he came from and stay in the west. The deaths of Art and Savera, the District Nine monster tributes, made Sulley realize how devious the Capitol planned to set up. There was nothing to be done with the circumstances of these losses.

Some of the blazing sun rays beamed out of the clouds and some birds kept on chirping. So many overwhelming events happened so far but the unknown lies ahead for today's tasks. Sulley was useless without a bow and his food supply is getting scarce. Only a measly half of bread and a few crackers were left. The only tactics he could uses is scaring and physical attacks. If only he had time to get a bow and a quiver full of arrows, he would've been fully prepared. Sulley glances at his arm. Parts of the nasty bumps were gone but a few remain, looking very dark, and nasty. At least it didn't irritate his skin since he stopped scratching. He clears his throat to keep his mouth warm before the cold gets to him. He was isolated from the other tributes and the Careers, so he had the opportunity to hunt. He picked up his sports bag filled with the materials he had left. He headed to the lake, where some of the ice melted from the morning's light. Sulley took out his empty thermos and scooped up some water for later. He wasn't sure if the water was clean but seeing that he used some of it from yesterday to heal his bumps, there was no comparison. He sips through a tongue of water. Yes, it was indeed crystal clear. "Too cold," he mutters. He would need to boil some of it for later. As for his tradition, he cuts through the trees beside the lake, hoping to find something that can be useful. But first, he needed to find some food. The blue monster crept behind snow covered bushes, listening to the group of birds, chirping freely. They ate some wild nuts that hid under the blanket of snow. They were very tawdry looking with the dim of their dreary colored feathers that make them so ordinary. Less special to be exact based on their appearance.

Sulley remains closer at the exact time, making a surprise attack to the birds. They've fled just as soon as the monster almost got his meal. "Darn it," Sulley mutters. Those birds kept on flapping their wings to the high-rise trees, munching on the left over nuts. Using a dagger wouldn't be the promising way Sulley imagines but at this rate, he'll never scavenge food like this. He moved on to the thicker parts of the forest, where he found a snow marsh full of tall grasses, sticking out of the white snow. The wind blows slightly to the east, within the grasses tilting in a peculiar way. Chunks of ice levitate from the water like ice burgs.

Frozen vines that dangle from the trees look like spider silk, coming from a demolished spider's web. Sulley glances at the arena before he sneezes towards the marsh's water. He kept his jacket's sleeves from being crooked. He jumps on a small ice burg, little by little, making his way across this yucky place. This is no place where any monster wants to set up camp. Knowing that James is still alive, he needs to find any resources available to withstand the wits of hunger. He jumps on a rock with spikey scales all covered up. Without noticing, it was actually some kind of reptile. As he makes his way to the scaly rock, he heard a small growl. The growl caught his attention at that moment. Something odd and probably uncertain is right under Sulley. "Hello? Who's there," he said. "If you're a Career or some type of tribute, please show yourselves." Sulley felt bad for the worse experiences he gotten himself into. A tail slapped his back. He turns around and saw nothing. For one second, he made his head turn to the other direction. An alligator mutt with yellow diamond eyes, darkish-ebony scales, three crystal horns on his forehead, and sharp white teeth made James jump. He falls into the cold marsh's water when the alligator slid off.

"Yikes," said Sulley. The mutt's razor sharp claws instantly appeared, punching Sulley off aside. Sulley painfully got his act together. That claw gave his face a red mark. He swims as fast as he could before the alligator mutt was about to gobble him up. The mutt jaws his mouth to Sulley's leg, gnawing it viciously. The pain was definitely getting to Sulley now. Luckily, he manages to kick the mutt with the other leg. The aggravated gator hisses with a peeved temper. He thumps his feet twice under the marsh's water. Atrociously drooling on the wounds of Sulley's feet, he charges his mouth to the leg. Sulley dodges the jaw attack before the gator strikes again. He limps quickly to the land, opening his claws. "Come a little closer you beast," he scolds. The alligator mutt arose from the cold yucky marsh water on two legs. He lunges to the air, tackling Sulley. Sulley got up from the mushy snowy dirt and grabs the gator mutt with his claws. The eighteen year old monster holds on to dear life with his trusty claws. "I'm going to kill you," he growls. Both beasts were strong with the same force. The gator pushes with all his strength while Sulley prevents the force from getting to his feet.

This is a stalemate at hand. The gator and Sulley, compelled to finish this brawl both growled and roar at the same time. Sulley pushes the gator back to the marsh water. The alligator grabbed Sulley, and drags him into the swampy cold water. The gator puts on his weight to Sulley, attempting to drown the blue monster under the water. Sulley grabs the tail of the alligator. He gasps for air when he arises from the water. He jumps out of the cold water and back to the land.

The alligator and Sulley glare at each other. They both pant with exhaustion, presuming that it's a tie. The gator hisses, saying nothing, and turns his back away from the blue monster. Clearly that was no tribute.

Sulley passes by a tree with gnarled chocolate wood. He saw the bite marks the mutt inserted to his skin. His leg has many lined up marks. They form in some kind of repetitive pattern from up, and down. Streaks of blood were coming right from those patterns of lines. Sulley rubbed his finger against the faint smelling blood. It dyed some of his blue fur when he was horrified to see this tragic moment. Alas, there was only one thing to do. He saw some of the dry moss that sticks with the root of the tree. He rips the piece of moss from that root, putting it to his bleeding wound. The moss was touching against the blood as it flows. Sulley took some mosses, just in case of cleaning off some blood. He took a small vine, and gave the moss a double knot in place. The good news is that this vine is the sturdiest type of vine Sulley could find. The moss would be his band aid for now, since there was no first aid kit. _Where in the world will I find a first aid kit? _The blue monster thought. He had hoped for better planning and enough time to get what he needs.

He went off limping in the woods, where he stopped at cliff with tundra shrubs, hidden mosses, and a variety of plants. He stared directly at the sky, watching more clouds passing by. Ebony cumulonimbus clouds spread the entire way. It looks like a snowstorm will be hitting son. _Just my luck_, Sulley thought. He had hope for more sunshine but instead, the game makers want to bury the tributes in the isolation of white powder. Not a single tribute, wouldn't want to handle the cold at their dire wits till the end. In spite of the chances to escape the blizzard, it would take some guts and survival skills to outdo this snowstorm. The clouds were about 100 miles away from Sulley's distances. It might take a few days for the storm to hit the arena, and then ambushing everything at its site. Sulley had to escape but before he was about to go, he noticed a peculiar sight that caught his attention. Something very odd is catching his eyes. A seeable, yet invisible wavy pattern of space is visible. Sulley walked sideways near the cliff, looking at that visible space. This pattern, so ominous and seeable gave Sulley to muse over it.

He hums in a low pitch tune with a simple rhythm of melody. Picking up a measly rock, he tosses it down to the high cliff. For a few seconds, he heard a small zap coming from the depths of the cliff. Sulley saw something coming right to him. The same rock he tossed somehow reversed itself from descending to the cliff. It's very strange to see something that comes right back at you. Sulley cringes at the wavy pattern. Although it did catch his attention, the vague Sullivan tosses the rock again. The rock suddenly comes right back at him, catching it in the bare palms. "Something weird is going on," he mutters. He did the full repetition of tossing the rock at numerous trials. It's still the same concept when the rock comes right at him. The wavy pattern and yet, visible space was giving an imminent epiphany to Sulley's mind. This is no mere joke. Each time he throws the rock to the depths, it reverses itself from falling. And the visible glass looking pattern has to do with the conclusion. It was some kind of force field that surrounds the Arena in place. But why? James imagines if there were any types of escape in this place. It looks like he was stuck in the Arena, nowhere to run but inside.

Sulley felt the burn in his bitten leg when he kept touching the patched up moss. He needed to rest for a while in order to keep his strength in high spirits. He limps towards a willow tree with small icicles dangling on its leaves. He nestles his head on the lumpy bark of the willow tree, resting his eyes for a while. He has no food, first aid kit, and no bow. At least he saved some of the water from before.

Sulley felt like dying of hunger. His food supply is no more. He's helpless if he doesn't find a bow soon. He has a sudden faint, slowly closing his eyes. Too weak to continue, he can't keep himself awake. _Don't pass out! Don't pass out!_

He keeps his wounding leg under control. Before he was going to close his eyes, he heard some voices coming from the bushes. His eyes widen with alert, tilting his head aside from the tree. He heard loud voices of tough monsters coming to his way.

The Career pack has been busy hunting anything they could find. They laugh, play around, and use their blood killing weapons for no good. The Career monsters trotted along with Althea Rivendell, the blonde haired monster from District Twelve. Althea was in charge, carrying the heavy supplies of what they own. Miserly Johnny Worthington was preparing his musket, attempting to shoot anything. Naomi Jackson was practicing using her sharp knives when all of a sudden; she saw a bright blue object that lies over with the willow tree. She used her eyes with red glow, watching a monster resting with the tree.

"Hey, I found Sullivan," shouted Naomi. Naomi pointed out Sulley at the tree. Sulley was spotted by the Career pack. He gasps when he saw the atrocious monsters chasing him down. "After him," said Johnny.

The Careers went on cheering with vigor and violence. Sulley got up instantly and runs into the forest once again. The Careers have found him. He had to get away before his time is up. The Careers and Althea kept on chasing Sulley, but Althea, not eager to the good chase, did what she had to do. Sulley runs and keeps his hand on the limp at the same time, in a gauche looking way. His knee kept burning more. It's no surprise that he can't find a place to seek a good sanctuary until the games are over. Poor James P Sullivan couldn't run with a beaten up knee. He ran miles and miles and the Careers still kept on following him. Javier Rios was throwing sharp spears directly at the blue monster. Sulley dodges the death looking spears before one stabs him. Johnny was using his musket to aim at Sulley. The blue monster maneuvers quickly before Johnny reloads his bullets to the test. The purple monster was shooting the musket so loud, Sulley felt a little deaf due to the noise of the musket.

Althea was catching up with the Careers, holding her sword at the same time. She cuts through the vines and shrubs and all kinds of tundra plants. Naomi was breathing fire on all life in the Arena. She burns many trees, shrubs, and tons of snow that melts into puddles of water. Nadya kept shooting arrows from her bow at Sulley.

Sulley was bombarded with random weapons. Every monster except Althea, kept on aiming at Sulley. James took a full right to an enormous tree with a stiff body. The leaves were in autumn colors.  
Whenever the wind blows, the leaves shift themselves like little finger hands waving at anyone that stands right in front of the tree. There was no escape.

Sulley's heart kept on pounding in a fast rhythm. The Careers were about to come to him in one minute and slaughter him to the dead earth. _Come on Sulley! Get yourself out of this mess!_

Sulley clings to the tree's bark, climbing with his claws in place. He jumps from step to step with his claws connected to the tree. He climbs like a chicanery spider, moving continuously without stopping. Sulley climbs on a sturdy branch, where he holds his claws with the tree like a koala. He hopes this plan won't backfire. The Careers catches up as they the Sulley holding on to the tree. They cheered with anger and fierce voices at the same time. "Argh, so close," said Johnny. "Go get him Johnny. Yank him to the floor so we can kill him," said Javier. The pink scrawny monster and the Goth looking monster looked at Johnny.

"Get him at least. I'm not going up there," said Nadya.

"Count me out on this. My fire can't get close to him," added Naomi. Johnny took off his heavy equipment. He pops his fingers to prepare for the climb. His claws hold on to the bark of the tree. The claws peel off the bark, painfully giving the tree a good shave. "Come on Johnny," screamed Naomi.

"You're the monster," said Javier.

"Show him what you got," said Nadya.

"I'll be there monster on fire," said Johnny. "I'm coming for you. Just you wait Sullivan, once I'm done with you; you'll be stabbed without mercy." Johnny slips from the shaved bark of the tree, falling to the ground. He painfully gets up, cleaning off the dirt and snow. He growls with frustration. "What was that all about," asked Javier. Johnny, all discouraged, cleaned the dirt and snow off himself. He was at the terse moment to getting Sulley. "I'll try again," he said. Worthington lets his claws cling to the shaved bark tree with his strength. He grunts and pants, climbing his way to the kill. "I'm coming for you," he said. The Careers bolster their mighty leader to the greatest moments on earth. The purple monster kept on climbing, taking out his knife to cut Sulley's leg. Sulley wished his fate hadn't come to this.

"Say goodbye," said Johnny. Before Johnny made the strike, he slips off from the tree, painfully landing to the earth. His head felt a terrible knock out. "Johnny, are you okay," asked Naomi. Johnny nodded his head and rubbed his hand to the bump that laid eyes on the Careers. "Ugh, nasty," said Naomi. "Well what else do you expect me to do," complained Johnny. "I'll get him," said Nadya. She took out her bow and takes a slick metal arrow from her quiver. She aims it right at the back of James P Sullivan. Sulley however heard the sound of a bow getting ready to aim an arrow right at the particular monster's back. Sulley crouches below the branch when Nadya releases her arrow. The arrow nearly shot Sulley in the head, giving him a small haircut when the sharp point intersects with the fur. "Get him," growled Johnny. Nadya tried one more time, aiming the arrow at James. She lost focus and cringes with a sour face. Sulley felt relieved now. He outmatched the Career monsters for now. "At this rate, you'll never get me," added Sulley.

"Don't bet on it Sullivan. It'll take us all day to get you anyways so you're stuck up there," hollered Naomi.

"Naomi, we tried our best. Sullivan is never going to come down and we might as well ditch him."

"No, I want to kill him now."

"So do I Naomi," said Johnny. "But we can't just loiter around here forever."

"I say we try to kill the monster on fire now!"

"Face it," said Nadya. "We'll just be stuck here for a while."

"True," said Althea. When she barged into the conversation, the rest of the Careers looked at her nasty. "Excuse me," asked Naomi.

"Let's just camp here for tonight. Sullivan is bound to come down anyways so we can kill him." Sulley couldn't believe what Althea is doing. At first he thought she was trying to save him from being the Career's next kill list. It felt like Althea was actually siding with them. _And you were my ally_, he thought. The Careers couldn't say another word but muse over the situation. A situation indeed that could make anyone thinks for almost an hour. Finally, Johnny took the advice. "Okay," he said. "Why not? After all, night is coming soon so we might as well stick around here anyways. Sullivan will be so sick of living in that stupid tree, he will come down anyways. Good plan Rivendell."

"So it's official then," asked Javier. "I suppose so," said Naomi, smiling evilly. "Alright, tonight we shall camp here all times. Or at least, till Sullivan comes down anyways," said Johnny. "Rivendell, go fetch the rest of the supplies from the last campsite. We'll meet up at the cliff to unload them."

"Yes Johnny," said Althea. The Careers camped right near the tree Sulley is held captive at. Althea mindlessly stared at Sulley. Sulley gave out a nasty glare at Rivendell. Althea felt sick for the very moment. She is trying to save Sulley before the Careers get to him or in this case, save both of each other.

The glittering moon arose from the sky with its gleaming stars. The temperature was exactly 10 degrees. It was like being at a land of isolation with a death looking atmosphere. It was dangerously cold but the rest of the tributes wore their special jackets to keep themselves suffering from hypothermia. Sulley's mouth felt the death freezing frigid air that irks him. He had hope to camp below grounds since he loathes the cold. The Careers were snoozing down in the open campsite. The pit fire was lit all night so the Careers would feel the warmth and comfort of the fire. Johnny and Javier snored like lawn mowers, chomping on grass. The rest of the girls, Nadya, Naomi, and Althea, snoozed like white angels that rest in heaven. The monsters snuggled in warm blankets, along with their jackets as well. Sulley however slept wrong within the tree. He couldn't stand the hard bark and even if he tried to get down, the monsters would still kill him. Thanks to Althea, he couldn't get over to the fact that she's joining the Careers or actually saving him. He laid his head in a crooked way with the tree's side. Thinking about home is one thing but sleeping in his old bed would be better. Sulley pulled out his mockingjay pin Celia gave him.

With a token like this, he felt a little better knowing that Mike, Anna, and Celia were okay at home. He had heard some pssts around the surrounding area but maybe it was just an echo.

The next morning, he had woken up with a crick in his neck. His stay at the tree hotel did not go oh so well. His throat felt a little itchy from the cold blast last night. Sulley unpatched the moss from his wounded limb. The streaks of blood made his skin look dead. He sighs and couldn't go on like this. He not only needed a first aid kit, but some food as well. The Careers kept on sleeping at the campsite they settled in. Sulley took a gaze right below the campsite. He notices that Althea has left somewhere. Her sleeping bag was nothing but a blanket. He was worried and aggravated at the same time. Where in the world would Althea had gone?

Meanwhile, he heard a psst catching his ears. The blue monster searched the area. Some monster could be calling him. Perhaps it was Althea coming back for him. She was nowhere to be seen though, considering this area the same from before. A pebble hits right in Sulley's head. He was more annoyed from before. Some monster was calling him but whom? It was probably Althea but she wouldn't be that sneaky to call Sullivan. Sulley took a deep scan in the trees. In the higher elevation of the trees, he saw some mysterious figure. A slender, yet scaly invisible looking figure and abnormal one was calling Sulley. A pair of round thick glasses and slingshot floating in the air was indeed strange. Sulley never remembered the pair of floating glasses and slingshot from the high trees.

The figure revealed him in a bright violet color with a striking blue tail. His eyes were green and body was all covered up with scales. He wore a four sleeved tribute jacket that was the same kind Sulley owns. It was Randy Boggs of course. He kept on making the same psst noise before Sulley caught his attention. What did Randy want? Randy was from District Eleven, home of the agriculture reptiles and serpents. _I know you from before. You must be that Boggs lizard from Eleven_, Sulley thought. Randy gave a worried face, pointing up on the open skies. He gave warning gestures, pointing at something very dangerous where Sulley remains. Sulley was confused at first and decided to look at the object Randy was pointing. It was something very critical indeed. A giant half spider, half scorpion mutt queen was webbing right at the tree within the skies of the area. Somehow the mutt queen was snoozing as well. She had vicious looking emerald eyes with triangle pupils. Her body was made of some kind of venom with black and red. Similar to the black widow, she had the symbol that resembles a black widow. She had snow colored hair and she had yellow green poisonous teeth. Parts of her body also resemble a scorpion, like the tail. She was as big as the campsite of the Careers. The Careers did not know about the mutt queen camping right above them.

Sulley's heart pounds with fear. The colors that he sees made him recall the meaning of those dreaded looking red and black. Whatever that meant could mean that the mutt is a dangerously venomous monster.

At the announcer's studio in the Capitol, Terri and Terry Perry were making the daily announcements live on television. They were about to describe the mutt queen species type. The TV crew members were also filming the Career Campsite live as well. "Oh, Terry my brother is that what I think it is," asked Terri.

"Yes indeed Terry. For those of you who do not know this, this mutt queen is known as the Black Nightshadow Queen. Little do you know that this mutt boss's venom not only chokes the veins inside of you but also causes serve seizures, hallucinations, mental disabilities, or in this case folks, death."

**I will make this chapter a small cliffhanger for a while. I'm sorry that it took a while to create this chapter but I also had a small case of writer's block. Anyways, hope this cliffhanger will make you eager to read the next new chapter of Hunger Games Inc., crossover of The Hunger Games, and Monsters Inc. Bye! **

**P.S. How do you like my idea of the mutt's name? I would include Tracker Jackers but I would be a bit more unique this time. Although Tracker Jackers and the Black Nightshadow Queen resemble their venom, mostly the Nightshadow Queen mutt's venom is more serve than the Jacker's venom. Just a little heads up.**


	11. Randall To The Rescue

**Hi and welcome back to another chapter of the Hunger Games Inc. story. We saw how Terri and Terry Perry announced the Black Nightshadow Queen mutt's characteristics. Right now it settles right above the Careers and right near Sulley. Thus, this is where Sulley and Randall/Randy make an alliance. I've bet some of you were wondering if Randy was finally going to make an alliance with Sulley. Well, the truth is yes! I know it sounds abnormal to make Boggs and Sullivan work together but I just felt like Randy would play perfect as Rue. Anyways, let's move on.**

The Black Nightshadow Queen was resting right above the area. No monster doesn't even know that it lays right there, except Sulley and Randy. Randy however might have seen the creature first, considering him calling Sulley. The violet lizard made gestures at Sulley, telling him to escape as soon as possible before the spider-scorpion mutt does a raid. Sulley was petrified to see the spider-scorpion right near him, where he rested at the stiff tree. The mutt spread its web across four trees, which one of them is the one that Sulley spent the night in. Sulley was overwhelmed with the situation. If he comes down, the Careers will kill him. If he stays, he will be the first menu of the spider-scorpion's breakfast. The Black Nightshadow Queen twitches it's nose and moved its legs in an odd way.

There was no time to lose. Sulley grabbed his sports bag and other equipment with him. Before he was about to leave, something made him stuck with the tree. _Now what,_ he thought. Sulley couldn't budge. He was stuck as glue right at the stiff tree's branch. He notices a special type of spider's web pinned to his fur. This web was like permanent glue that makes your finger stuck to something. The web's special glue glimmers in the sunlight. Just great.

Sulley can't stay like this forever. The arena can't go on like this so he had no choice. He would move but if kept budging, the web will respond to the spider-scorpion mutt, causing him to because dead meat. Randall kept looking at Sulley vaguely. He was too tentative if Sulley was utterly stuck to the tree or not. He kept making gestures at Sulley, compelled to get away within the tree tops of the Scare Arena. Sulley took out his dagger, sweating like a dog in a hot sunny day. He was anxious to move because he could easily get eaten up. Then, he had a sudden epiphany in his mind. _I wonder if I can snare the Careers._

He first had to free himself from the stickiness of the web before he could make any more plans. He grabs the dagger with his left hand and made haste to cut part of his fur that was caught up in the web. He moves the blade back and forth, like a form a pattern. Swaying it back and forth, he cuts part of his stuck fur away from the web. The web's string got loose from the stiff tree. Sulley glances quickly at the mutt. So far so good, the mutt still slept in her web, peacefully, and not a moment too soon.

Sulley had the idea to cut the web entirely so maybe the spider-scorpion mutt can fall on the Careers, so the spider can get her meal. He tip toes on the sturdy branch and jumps off to another tree. Tree by tree he went, Sulley's insidious plan was going swell. He made sure he cuts every string of the web that is connected towards each tree in a silent dash so the Black Nightshadow Queen won't spot him as the first victim. To his last tree, he tries to cut the sturdy sticky web quickly. The mutt however felt suspicious when one of her eyes opened. She had the ominous feeling that something was ruining her web. Sulley raises his dagger and cuts the final web rope in half. The spider mutt's web is finally cut loose and the mutt falls into the center of the campsite with a very loud thud. Johnny, Naomi, Nadya, and Javier woke up by the sound of the loud thud. The Careers scream from the sound as they woke up, mostly Naomi and Nadya. "Let's get out of here! This thing is huge," said Javier. The rest of the Careers took what's left in their supply area. Naomi runs with her legs like moving machines. Johnny Worthington runs on all fours, grabbing his sack full of weapons and his musket. Javier gets all his spears and tools for the long road. Nadya tried to escape but the spider-scorpion mutt grabbed her with its venomous tail. "No, let me go! Javier! Naomi! Somebody help!" The Goth looking female monster screams in agony as the tail pokes her skin multiple times. The venom rushes right into her veins, choking them inside so painfully. Nadya kept screaming and screaming with pain. She drops her bow and quiver to the ground, where she can no longer be heard. The venom soon went to her heart, fatally killing her. The mutt's scorpion tail drops the dead body of Nadya, the female Career tribute from District One.

Sulley was about to make an escape before the mutt spots him. But he accidently slips from the tree's branch, making a great fall to the ground. The Black Nightshadow Queen turns with anger. She hisses violently, grabbing Sulley with her tail. She tosses the blue monster in the air and pokes him with her claw. Finally, she tosses him directly to the tree.

Sulley felt the nasty venom going to his skin. His head got banged to a tree when the Black Nightshadow Queen hurls him to the tree. The mutt was about to finish Sulley off. Sulley saw blurriness of the black figure coming right at him. _It's the end for me,_ he thought. Randall Boggs took out his slingshot and aims a pebble right at the Black Nightshadow Queen. A few pebbles tossed right at the mutt distracted her for the very moment. She hisses more with aggravation, running with her eight legs on foot. The more Randall kept on distracting the mutt, the more time it gave Sulley to run. However, the blue monster was in deep shock. The venom gave him a blurry, and yet unrealistic vision. His eyes saw a tight image of everything in this area. The trees stretched out like skinny toothpicks. Birds looked like vicious bat mutts meowing so badly. Lava flows to the earth that made Sulley react. Then he heard war cries and roaring from other monsters. The venom kept on giving him nasty hallucinations. The venom grew stronger as Sulley felt the weakness of his body. His wounded knee also felt the venom, tightened it up like a dead knot.

Sulley mindlessly ran into the down part of the forest, as he saw trees that move. They danced as if it was a forest trio playing elegant and eerie forest music. He saw butterflies that kept sucking their proboscis into red flowers. The flowers that gave velvet shade of red looked like genuine blood. Sulley couldn't take the chaos anymore. His eyesight was getting worse and saw more horrible things that easily frighten him. Then, he saw a background of light that goes in his head. He staggers to the ground, and let's his body fall with his face into the snowy dirt. _I'm so sorry Mike. I might not make it like this. _His conscious grew stronger and deep. James's mind was taking him to a new level of horrifying things. Inside his mind, it feels like he is dead but he stands there in the darkness, loitering around.

A mysterious cloaked figure that conveys itself in the darkness appears right at the blue monster's eyes. It was stubby, round, and had two green hands. It had straight legs and kept on glaring at Sulley with the cloak on. "Sulley," said the figure in a deep familiar voice. Sulley steps back a little, minding his own business in the dark. "Sulley," repeated the cloaked monster.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with me," asked Sulley. "Sulley, you are nothing but a failure." The figure kept gibing at Sulley, when he kept making his voice deep and familiar. "Who are you really and what do you mean I failed?" Sulley glares at the cloaked figure so nasty; he wanted to toss him like a beach ball.

"That's it! I had it with you! Show yourself at once!" Sulley was irked with the taunting figure. The figure said nothing but took off his hood. Without quires, Sulley widens his eyes. It was Mikey, looking at Sulley with a deep evil smile. He chuckled so cold and deep, Sulley stepped back some more. No matter what, the cloaked Mike Wazowski kept getting closer to Sulley. He jeers at Sulley. "James P Sullivan, son of Bill Sullivan, who died in the mines. How amusing and dejecting. For such a bold son, you must join him."

Sulley was too intimidated to say something back but he cleared his throat. "You don't scare me. I don't think you're even the real Mikey I know best. Your sound so cruel and heartless, I don't even want to look at you." The cloaked Mike kept chuckling. "Join him now or suffer the consequences in the Scare Games."

"I won't! I don't want to be close to afterlife yet." Mike laughed so hard, he transform into the same Black Nightshadow Queen spider from before. Sulley doubtfully stands there in the dark, with no hope and nowhere to escape. He wanders into the dark, seeking for something he should have saw from before. Nothing but eternal darkness kept on going. It was known as the road to darkness when he kept going further to the unknown. Before he was about to give up, Sulley saw a vivid image of him lying unconsciously in the arena. He was confused to see himself like this. "How could I be out there? I'm me and I'm right here." The unconscious body of James P Sullivan lays there. Then, Sulley saw Randall with his invisible figure in the way. The glasses are obvious to tell since he isn't entirely vanished in the air. The bright violet lizard leaps to the ground, shaking the body. "Sullivan, are you okay? Please wake up," said Randall. The echoes kept repeating over and over again.

Sulley slowly opens his eyes, seeing the same blurry arena from before. He saw the violet shape of Randall, with fuzzy images. The lizard played with his glasses nervously. He kept shaking the body more. "Don't worry; I'll get us out of this pickle." The lizard hauled the body with him and carried Sulley on his back. It was kind of strenuous to carry Sulley since he is bigger than Randall but Randall used all he strength to find the perfect sanctuary. Before Randall left, he grabs the same bow and quiver from the dead Nadya that lays there. He also picked up some of the other leftover supplies that the monster Careers left. Randall carried Sulley, the supplies, and the bow in his back. It was hard work indeed, but nothing could ever stop Boggs from keeping him alive. He runs so lightly with the heaviness in his back.

Randy passes by many high trees in the forest to the west part of the arena. This is where Sulley came from so it was good to know that Sulley was returning back where he was supposed to be. For twenty whole minutes, Randall has made it to their destination. It was the same lake from before, except that all the ice has melted into water. Few chunks of ice floated on the lake. Some snow was starting to melt and few grasses were seen.

Randall rested on the shady part of a willow tree. He lets Sulley lie on the tree for the minute and drops some of his supplies beside a slanted rock with a sharp edge. Randall decided to grab some leaves, grass, and some snow to make a bed for Sulley. Searching in the forest, he found a few dried up leaves, some tall grasses, twigs, roots, a few pebbles, and snow flowers with beautiful shades of fuchsia.

Randall also scavenged for dried wood for the fire tonight. At camp, he deploys the dried up leaves for the bedding, tall grasses for the side, twigs for the outline, pebbles for a beautiful work of art, and laid the flowers in a circular pattern. Randall made the bed so nice; he puts Sullivan right to the nice homemade bed. "So far so good. Just hope he can wake up soon."

Randall went to the supply area. Some of the stuff he collected came from the Careers leftover supplies when they fled from the spider mutt. There were a few food packages made from the Monster Capitol. Some of them had special meat in it, chicken legs, some cookies, fresh water, and cranberries. The chicken legs and the meats needed to be cooked first so Randall made the fire first. Only this time, he used matches from his sack to create the fire. The luminous fire brightens when the sunsets instantly. Randall felt the cold in his skin so he puts on his warm leather jacket in place. Randy munches some cranberries for the dinner and kept an eye on Sulley. He was snoring like a baby, moving his leg a little. "The poor guy must be having nightmares," said Randall. An owl howled in the air. A few rodents came out during the twilight. Few fireflies lit the dark sky as Randall saw the spectacular light show. He thought of it as a good sight to preoccupy him from the tragic event.

When the fireflies instantly burned out their lights, the arena's sky showed the hologram of the fallen. The only fallen monster that had their face show is Nadya, from District One. There wasn't much to do so Randall curls up his body around Sulley. He felt the warmness of his blue fur. He notices the dead looking knee of Sulley. Randall scurried to the supply area, grabbing a first aid kit. He opens it and takes a special ointment to cure dead skin to its original state. He smears some of the ointment to Sulley's leg, patting it well. Randall also placed a band aid on the knee so it could stay cured for a while. "Hope that feels better." Sulley snorted like a pig, moving his leg more. That monster must be in a deep sleep for sure. Randall once again curled to a circle around Sullivan. "Who knows how long he will wake up," added Randall. The lizard takes his round purple thick glasses off and yawns a little. Slowly closing his eyes, the two monsters slept peacefully in the night.

**Randy finally came to the rescue! Boggs and Sullivan, working together to survive in the Hunger Scare Games. Next chapter will have the alliance of Randall and Sulley so I hope this chapter is going well for you. See ya!**


	12. Be My Ally

**What up guys and welcome back to yet another spectacular chapter of the Hunger Games Inc. story. Previously we encountered Randall/Randy Boggs saving Sulley from the Black Nightshadow Queen, just to create a diversion with his slingshot. Sulley suffered under the venom of the spider-scorpian mutt and now he's trying to recover. Randy safely brought Sulley to a location at the west side of the arena to hide from the rest of the tributes. We will now see the alliance of Boggs and Sullivan as they help each other survive the Hunger Games. I'm so sorry this took me forever to make this chapter but I been a bit lazy for a while so I hope this won't upset you too long.**

Many days had passed since Randy rescued Sulley from the Black Nightshadow Queen. It was broad daylight at 6 AM in the morning. Snow was starting to melt a little more. More birds and other mammals came out of their burrows, nests, and tunnels to soak up the warmness. The stolid snow was starting to fade away. The frigid air was rising to 40 degrees and there was so much activity. Randy has been making the fire for cooking up morning's breakfast. A few bits of meat, chicken legs, and some water to fortify them. Sulley's stagnant body was still resting and he kept on snoring. For the most part of this experience, Randy Boggs actually rescued Sulley from near death. Thanks to his distractions, he kept the spider-scorpion mutt from killing him. The Careers were camping at another open wide space area. Randy has been spying on them for a while day to day. This is where he waits for Sulley to wake up from his out of conscious.

Randy fried some of the sausages and chicken legs from the supply area. He also collected some herbs, spices, wild vegetables and other wildlife plants. He cooked up some roasted vegetables with a lemon spice taste, quivering a beautiful sent of smell. He also made some sarsaparilla tea for the drinks as well. Warming up the tea at a boiling point, Randy watches the blue monster still in his slumber. He grabs Nadya's Bow from before and placed the bow near Sulley, along with his sports bag. He also made a cloak of leaves to keep Sulley warm and toasty. They were dried up indeed, but essential for a good bed sheet.

He patted the cloak of leaves slightly with a good pat, making sure there were no open spaces that could let the cold air in. Randy decided to go collect some dry woods to keep the fire on until noon. He takes his hiking stick and walks to the steep hills. With his four hands, he snatches each dry stick and wood from the ground. He blends in with the surroundings of the snow to keep himself not noticeable. Stick by stick; he also blends in the dry bark as well. The violet lizard also gets startled when an animal comes out of nowhere. A raccoon pounces on the bugs and worms when he thumps his feet on the ground. Those thumps nearly gave Randall a heart attack.

After a cursory glance in the surrounding area, Randall hurried along just before any jeopardy, or innocent mammals start to attack the lizard. Randall scrutinizes any collectables he can take back at camp. So far there are little twigs, worms, dry leaves, chunks of snow, and yet, more dry wood. Then, what he saw in the bright spotted area was a snowberry bush. The coniferous bush sways with the wind. Birds pecked on the fallen red berries of the bush, chipping so peacefully. "Perfect for munching on," said Randall. He came across to the bush area where he plucks each berry little by little. His grabby hands felt the juice running to his skin. These berries don't look poisonous because Randall has knowledge of plants thanks to his father from District 11. Back then, Mr. Boggs taught little Randy how to manage in the apple orchards. He also taught Randall which plants were good, and which ones were poisonous. Frankly, Randall has been taught so well with plant life. The juice made Randall blend in the shades of red. Some birds glare at him like he was an enormous snowberry loitering around. Few more birds surrounded the trees as Randall saw the suspicion of these well founded creatures. The birds grimace at the red lizard so nasty. Randall awkwardly played with his glasses, hoping he hadn't blended in the berry's shade of red. "Easy now fellas," susurrate Randall. The birds chirped with eloquent voices. Randy crawled on all eights, heading back to camp in an instant. The birds chased Randall when he kept dropping his berries from the basket. Randall puts his collected items in his backpack as he runs with fear. The birds pecked on his skin roughly. "Get away," he cries. "Ow that hurts!"

Randall leaps into the air like a cheetah, and pounces to a blanket of snow. His body rolls down to the snowy hill, stumbling into a pack of bushes. Thankfully, he made it back to the camping area. Randall has lost some of the berries from earlier but it was probably for the best if he let the birds munch on their own breakfast.

Randall didn't have much of an appetite until Sulley finally wakes up from his conscious. The lizard played with some parts of the snow, creating snow made cupcakes. Back at District 11, he used to make cupcakes for his family but his siblings usually gibe at his dorky talent. This lead Randall to dismay. He had hoped to truly aspire the arts of cooking but his talent was turned into a child's play. Ever since his mother died, his life has turned upside down as well. Sadly enough, he hesitated through his mother's death and does what he had to do. Picking apples at the orchard until the sunsets to a radiant color of scarlet at his hometown. Randy also used his finger to spell out words for the snow covered cupcakes. What he usually puts on cupcakes is Be My Pal.

Fortunately it was only pretend cupcakes so he had no desire in eating those tepid cupcakes. Randall knows where the tributes were settled now. The passed days he spied on the Career Pack. Johnny and the rest were located down by the river. They encountered with the monster male tribute from District Three.

Later in the afternoon, Randy lets his lizard body lies under the sun, munching on some leftover meats. He slouches on a lumpy rock that he is most used to. He loiters at a convenient time, seeking refugee from the Careers. Just before he was about to sip on some tea, he heard some murmurs and moans from Sulley. Randy saw Sulley waking up at an imminent tail. The lizard hesitantly skedaddles himself to a tree, where he blends in the atmosphere of the arena.

Sulley felt unrelieved from the fall after days of resting. He felt woozy and yet, so odd to see himself alive. He moved his toes slowly, getting a sign that he is okay. Sulley saw the leaves spreading on his arm. Since when did he have leaves covering him in place? He also noticed his wounded knee is ironically healed with the nasty flesh gone. The blue monster got up with no worries, stretching his body. Sulley found himself at a small mysterious camp area, where the fire was dim. The camping area had some lunch leftover by the eating area. Some supplies were right beside by a rock. Supplies such as first aid kits, food packages, blankets, and itching cream. A slingshot and bullets were off aside the area as well. Then, Sulley saw the same bow and quiver that was used from the District One female tribute, Nadya.

Sulley found this very ominous and peculiar. How did he end up in a sanctuary like this just so he could stay alive? Something catches Sulley with epiphany. Maybe some kind of tribute may have saved him from the collision with the spider mutt. He wasn't too sure who it was but obviously, he doesn't know where the belligerent Careers were at. Sulley wanders himself around the camping area, and finds many webbed footprints from the remaining snow. He scrutinizes the trail of footprints coming back and forth. _Know which tribute has the three toed feet? It wouldn't be all the Careers and remaining tributes because they have bare feet like me. _

Randall's heart pounded. He tried not to make himself noticeable just when he forgot the very crucial part that will make him absolutely invisible from others. Taking off his glasses would have been a sagacious choice. Sulley had lost hope, assuming that no tribute would have saved him from the ambush. Suddenly, his sharp periwinkle eyes caught the glimpse of a pair of floating round violet glasses. He gaped with confusion. Then he realized the only tribute who wears such round glasses. Sulley tip toed to the tree, where the glasses floated in midair. It looked like it had its own buoyancy but technically, he notices the invisible scales in the air. Without a doubt, it was good old Randall Boggs from District 11.

Sulley squinted closely at the glasses. He obviously knows which tribute wore those kinds of glasses. "Boggs," he asked. Randall petrified himself at first but he had no other choice but to reveal his true identity to Sullivan. He crept out slowly, making himself more visible. His true form is back from his lizard character again. He showed intimidation, hoping that Sulley won't aim his arrow right at him. The lizard bit his lip multiple times; he was too awkward to say anything. Sulley notices how Randall felt shy at first but there's no doubt with the intimations Randall showed. Normally, if Randall was a true threat, he would aim his arrow right at him. But the geeky lizard showed no jeopardy. Sulley grins for a while. "Don't worry. I won't do any harm at all."

"You won't," asked Randall.

"Cross my heart." The two monsters never felt anything awkward at first but it was a sign of acquaintance. "You're awfully strange but I like your invisible talent," extol Sulley. "Thank you," mutters Randall. "They're not the only ones who can form alliances."

"The Careers?"

"Who else," added Sulley.

"You got an awfully unique talent at scaring."

"Well, let's say I learned a lot from my dad. I know you have a way of hiding from others."

"That's true."

"But I lose the glasses if I were you. They don't hide very well."

"Why the glasses?" Randall scratches his head with tentative thoughts. "They would obviously be noticed if you can't blend in the right material," advised Sulley. Randall felt unsure at the very moment so he took off his glasses doubtfully. The lizard squinted, seeing few blurry objects around his sight. Scowling at the slanted rock, it was best to take Sulley's advice. "District Twelve, am I correct," asked Randy. "Yeah, coal industries is my district's resource. I believe you are from District Eleven, agriculture." Randall modestly nods his head. Despite his incapability of his eyesight, Randall had the small ambition that he and Sulley are starting to become good friends. Randall couldn't bear to leave Sulley dying out there so he had to make a use of himself.

"Were you the one that rescued me from the spider mutt," Sulley asks.

"Yes, you were out cold for some time. When the Black Nightshadow Queen tossed you like crazy, I had to make a decoy in order to distract her until I rescued you." Randall licks his lip very cursory. "The venom of the mutt made you passed out for days. I had to carry you all the way to my new hiding spot. It wasn't a simple task but it was feasible." Sulley couldn't believe what Randall said. A few days. The blue monster crossed his arms vaguely. "A few days, you say?"

"Yup," added Randall. "I changed your leaves twice by the way." Sulley accepted the benevolence of Randy Boggs. Knowing that he's still alive, he would be grateful for the District Eleven Tribute. "Thank you," he smiles. "Is all that true," asked Randall.

"What is?"

"You and _her_," he beams. Sulley understood that Randall is referring to Althea. He couldn't say a word but he wouldn't stay too mad at Althea forever. "So where did the rest of the tributes go? Was there a fallen that I should know?" Randall takes a deep breath. "The female monster from One, died from the venom of the spider mutt." "And the rest," asked Sulley. "I believe they're by the river. And the girl from your district, she's okay. She's probably down by another part of the river."

"You don't say," said Sulley. "Pretty much everyone has gone down when you were asleep. Oh, by the way, the monster tribute from three made an alliance with the Careers. I hear that they stacked their supplies in a secret meadow that I don't know. The tribute from three also placed hidden bombs around the meadow to warn other tributes the jeopardy of going to the supply area."

"Sounds tempting and irresistible," muttered the blue monster.

"We have some supplies here too," replied Randall. "I almost forgot, the tributes made more alliances with the boys from seven, and ten."

"That triples the size of the group, wouldn't you say?"

"Tell me about it. These tributes would do anything to stay alive."

Sulley and Randall were eating some roasted nuts and some sausages. Sulley hadn't eaten since he caught up with the Careers, chasing him. A good meal wouldn't make him peckish any longer. He drank some orange juice Randall owned. It was the freshest type of juice Sulley would drink. "This orange juice was made by me. I found an orange tree since the games started. I used to pick some oranges back at my district. Sometimes we produce orange juice to send to the Capitol." Randall felt awkward, sharing him hometown to a monster from District Twelve. Somehow chatting with him makes him feel so confident, his heart was full of fortitude. Not like when he talks with his siblings or his father. He peeled his orange's skin and sucks the inside of the fruit. Eating a fruit reminds Randall where he would try to eat some of the apples his picked but was apparently caught by the CDA peacekeepers. He tried not making the same mistake again. But eating a fruit like this made him so free; no peacekeeper would stick a gun right at him. Treason like that would give him a penalty death. Sulley noticed how the lizard looked slightly scrawny by his perspective. He wanted to be benign and share some of his food as well. He stabbed the sausage with a fork. "Want some of mine?" The lizard noticed how kind James P Sullivan was being. But he couldn't accept that much charity. "No, I'm fine."

"Here," repeated Sulley. "I won't mind." The lizard grins so peacefully. "Thank you." The two monsters ate stolidly. They had to be well rested and fed before they start the real surviving tomorrow. In the meanwhile, they would just settle in for today. "I never been treated like this before," said Randall. "What do you mean," asked Sulley. The modest lizard played with his glasses, and tosses right at the sleeping bag. "Sometimes me and my siblings have a hard time communicating to each other. There are only four of us. I'm the youngest of them all, and my father is alongside. However, my mother died because of serious treasons in our District, feeding to the other reptiles and lizards."

"Really? I never thought of that," said Sulley.

"Well there's a first time for everything James. Do you have any siblings?" Sulley coughed a little, clearing his throat. He didn't felt like sharing his family to Randall but when he looks right at him in the eyes, he sees a Mike Wazowski right inside him. How could he say no? He can't just leave Randall living like this. "I'm the only child."

"Do you have any parents?" The blue monster rubbed his cursory hands so fast, keeping them very warm. "My parents died just like your mother. My father was killed in the mine explosions when I was twelve years old, and my mom died for tampering with the plants in the forest." Randall's eyes widen. His story is slightly the same thing as his mother's story. His mother only died because she secretly fed the starving citizens of District Eleven with all the produce she collected. "Oh god. Does that mean-"

"Yes, I'm all alone."

"Alone? You mean, no one living with you? All alone for real?"

"Not necessarily. Yes I am alone in an empty house, but I have this friend name Mike Wazowski. He lives with his mother, and I'm friends with the daughter of our mayor. And I have this hunting partner, where we would secretly head to the forest before dawn strikes. So you could say I have some friends." Randall was astonished. Just meeting Sulley was like having a big brother by his side. Not like his older brother. He would just nag poor Randy into doing what's wrong. "Geez Sullivan, I never knew how lonely you get."

"I'm not really alone remember? I usually visit my friends all the time."

"I see," he whispers.

"So, does that me we're friends," asked Sulley. The lizard awkwardly looked at the blue monster. Sullivan and Boggs, surviving in the wild. He smiles weakly, hoping to know what it feels like to make an ally. "How about kindred allies?" They both agreed with the alliance they would held. "I've seen you using the slingshot. Do you think I can teach you how to use the bow tomorrow," asked Sulley. "Really? Would you really teach me how to use your weapon?"

"Not just the bow. Maybe I can also teach you how to be scary. After all, the Capitol wants us to scare some tributes out there, right?"

"Deal," said Randy. The two allies felt so strong after meeting each other. Randall imagines how it will be like with the famous scarer James P Sullivan by his side. Sulley on the other hand sees Randall as Mike. Indeed, this will be a long term alliance to make it out of the games.


	13. A Viscous Approach

**Hi everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of my crossover of the Hunger Games and Monsters Inc. I've been pretty hard on myself for the past weeks with my grades. So far I have all As but two Bs. They're fine but I want to put a little more effort as much as I can before all the grades are put in the system. Yes, I felt a little dejected with the effort but I would do anything to stay in number 17. That's my class rank so far. Don't even ask why. Most students like me who have this problem are too hard on themselves. Anyways, let's get started.**

Back in the west side of the arena, the breeze swifts through the idyllic campsite of James and Randall. A silent, yet dour environment has given the two monsters a break from the past event. Little do they know how they're going to outmatch the Careers but for now, they'll work together to survive. Johnny Worthington, and the rest of the Career pact were down by the river. They hid their supplies in a secret meadow. And Sulley's ally partner Althea happens to be missing. Sulley didn't have the heart to know where she is. Due to the trauma of their made up love story, it's inevitable that Sulley won't find her. Randy felt socially awkward after meeting the monster on fire. Frankly, it vexed him all night but why complain? Sulley was one of the first monsters he can sympathize towards to. How his parents died. Sulley gave pity towards Randall's mother as well. These two monsters have a story in hand that they will memorize for a long time.

The sun was barely giving its first light. The twilight morning felt an awed moment of isolation with minutes to despair. Yet, the two monsters have the time to have breakfast and hunt together. Sulley got up from his soft leaf bed Randall provided. He stretches his feet and arms in a downward dog position. With Randall by his side, maybe it's time he trained Randall for the very minute before they set out in the arena. He used to remember where his dad, Bill Sullivan, would wake Sulley up before the sun rises at District Twelve. They would hunt many rodents down and trade them at the local Hob. That certainly has changed over time.

Sulley saw Randall in a curled up position. His hand moved his body so he can wake up. "Psst, hey Randall," said Sulley. "Randall? You awake?"

Randall slowly opened his eyelids. He sighed with exhaustion, hoping this wakeup call isn't for nothing. "What is it James," asked Randall with irritation. "I'm going to forage some food. Do you want to come with me?"

"Why are you waking me up at this time," the lizard snorted. "Well I just thought if we can do some hunting together, it would give us the opportunity to stock up our food supply."

"What time is it?" "The sun is still rising right now. No more questions alright? Let's get moving before daylight comes." Randy rubbed his groggy eyes, and grabbed his tribute jacket. His jacket only contains four sleeves, considering his type of species as a four armed lizard. Sulley puts on his tribute jacket and the two were collecting some first aid kits, rocks, matches, knives, and other necessary supplies. Sulley also grabbed his new quiver full of arrows. Arrows so sharp that can penetrate anyone in seconds. Randy deployed his rocks and puts them in a sack. They're the only rocks he can provide for his slingshot. Sulley collected some of the leftover food from yesterday. "Follow me, up to the hills. Maybe we can find some flesh to eat." The monsters scurried to the left path, where more dense trees are at. Randy prefers to jump by tree to tree alongside with his blue ally. Sulley, like any other monster, would just run with two left feet. He took out his bow and placed an arrow at the right position. It won't be long now until they reached to a calmer, more silent forest environment. The deciduous trees covered most of the sky. Vines, leaves, twigs, and pebbles camouflage the floor when Sulley steps on them. It makes a crunch sound as he takes step by step. Tall grasses circled the forest area with a meticulous circle. The wind howls so gently and eerie. A landscape like this makes it a perfect area to hunt. This reminded Sulley how he used to hunt in the forests of his district. With his old hunting partner, they would always forage for squirrels, rats, raccoons, and other distinctive rodents with good flesh.

Sulley was irked to hear the crunching of the leaves that covered most of the ground's surface. With all that noise could easily spook any type of animal. "This won't do, let's find another place where there aren't as many leaves on the ground." Randy nodded, all half sleepy, half awake. Sulley rolls himself to a bush, where he crawls under the roots. "It's not like we're on a secret mission," advised Randall. "Shh, don't scare the bait away," said Sulley. "Quick, by my side."

"Why," asked Randall reluctantly. "Shh, see? There's the bait," pointed out Sulley. A peaceful deer with its high legs trots along to a bush, where it feeds on giant leaves. It also ate some diverse acorns that spread across the ground. Randall saw the deer eating in a halcyon environment. He crouches down beside Sulley, turning invisible so he won't ruin the chance of hunting down an animal. Sulley didn't mind if Randy would stay invisible. That would keep him from ruining the great hunt. As the dear kept on munching, Sulley took out a single arrow. He shuts his sharp periwinkle eye half at the target, hoping this wouldn't be like last time. The monster's eyes squinted more and more. The deer used its ability to hear. He warily looks around just when the slick arrow came right at the deer. It collapses to its imminent death, with no lament of shame. Randall was astonished to see a great move like this. "Astounding work Sullivan," said Randall. Sulley didn't respond back but he took it as a compliment. The deer laid down in a stolid way. Its eyes were still open with its body so motionless. Streaks of blood started to flow down on the body. The arrow penetrated so badly, it made Randall hesitant to see this hunt as a success.

Sulley approaches to the flesh, taking out the arrow from the deer. The deer still lay with death agonizing it. Sulley carried the dead deer to a large branch at a tree, where it only had two branches that looked like hands. He tossed it at the high part of the branch. "Okay, so this tree will remind us where the deer is at. We'll come back for it later once we're done with the hunt."

"I do say Sullivan. you have the prowess of the bow."

"The bow isn't just everything Randall. It takes practice to maintain that skill. That's why I came up with a decision to train you."

"You mean-"

"We're going to start by teaching you how to hunt. What weapons can you maintain?"

"Well, there's the slingshot. And the knife of course."

"Hm," said Sulley, holding his hand on his chin. "We might want to do more than that." Randall grimaced at the way Sulley said but how could he complain. "Come, we'll find more that lies ahead," said Sulley. "Alright," grunted Randall. The monsters walked through the path of tall grasses. Randy crawled on all eights, keeping his face hidden in the grass. Sulley made a cursory glance in the forest grounds, when he saw a squirrel munching on some berries. The squirrel had big bushy eyebrows with a distinctive cute black eyes. "Alright Randy here's the plan. Take my bow and try to shoot it at the squirrel. Be in a sideway position when you're using the bow at hand." Sulley gave his bow to Randall and demonstrated a sideway pose. Randall copied the way he did, keeping his feet at the same sides. He held the bow in the right position. "Good, now here's the arrow," whispered Sulley. "Watch your fingers."

Randall squinted so hard, it was difficult for him to look at the target without his glasses. The lizard kept making a blind scowl at the rodent. He let go of the arrow, missing the squirrel. The brown squirrel jumped with a surprising squeak, and scurried to the tree. Randall sighed in a discouraged voice. He felt like a failure and knew that Sulley was going to scold at him. But Sulley can emphasize the way Randall felt. "It takes time Randall. Don't be so upset." Randall would have expected a discouraging comment, but this is the first time he has ever been encouraged by someone. He grins softly at the blue monster, even when he had a blurry sight at him. "I'll try again," he said. Randall saw a blurry vision of a hare, with her babies marching in a straight line. The hare was building a burrow shelter for the hare family to live. Randall noticed the blurry white color at the hare, assuming that was his main goal. He did what Sulley told him what to do. Stay at a side way position, and aim the bow right at the hare with potent focus.

Despite to the fact that Randall is blind, he is determined to not make the same mistake again. He breathes in all nervously, letting go of the arrow where the hare is at. Randy shoots one of the baby hares. The hare, motionlessly moving, lay at its last moments when the mother and the rest of the hare family left at an instant time. Randall was vague to see what happened but Sulley clapped, giving him a warm extol. "Wow, you must be a good beginner."

Randall gave a modest smile. "Well, this is almost like the slingshot but I prefer to use it well." Sulley went over to the new flesh of the hare. He washes the blood off, putting it in his bag for now. "We'll have more luck if we forage for food, but I don't think a spare bow will help us. You should probably collect some plants."

"Sure. No problem, I know a lot about the plant life at my district and I can recognize them here as well. I know all about the good plants and the ones that are deadly poison," said Randall. "Leave the hunting to me. I know without your glasses, you won't be able to aim right."

Randall grimace the way Sulley talks about his vision problems. But he has to do what he has to do. They split up at the very moment. Randall found a variation of wild onions in the tall grasses of the forest. There were also different kinds of vegetables such as carrots, tomatoes on a vine, and wild cabbages. With his knowledge of plants, he found a variety of vegetables in this evergreen area.

Meanwhile, Sulley hunted down many kinds of mammals. He crept behind the tree, aiming the arrow at the mice. Within seconds, he killed some fine mice meat. So far he hunted down two blue jays, five squirrels, three hares, six chickadees, and one rat. "That should be enough for today," said Sulley. In his mind, he had a small vision of him trading dead flesh to the local Hob at his district. Eventually he would trade for some fabric, new equipment, supplies to create weapons, and some food. Food like honey, bread, milk, cheese, etc. How he missed those days trading at the black market but it will be gone if he can't win the games.

Sulley put every rodent in his bag. He paced himself to find Randall. He skims the area with his eyes, and wondered how much plants he collected for the food tonight. Somehow Randall hasn't showed up with the food yet. "Randall? Where are you," hollered Sulley. He searches around a sloped rock with a pointed shape at the tip of it. Going around the rock, there was no sign of the lizard. "Randall? If you're invisible please show yourself." Sulley anxiously runs to find his fine fellow ally. No matter where he searched, Randall never showed himself or called out for Sulley.

"Randy I'm serious! Say something!" Sulley made quick turns to find Randall. He went to the farthest area of the slope cliffs of the arena. There were many shaped boulders at the ground deep below the ridge. No way Randall would of hid somewhere in that spot. Sulley sprints to the other side, where he saw more cliffs of the arena. "He couldn't have gone so far? What's taking him so long for him to respond." Sulley was even more worried to think about what happened to Randall. He didn't bothered the way the force field displayed at the end of the cliff. All he wanted was to find Randall before any tribute or mutt would hunt him down. Just then, he heard a scream that catches his attention. The voice of Randy Boggs made his heart pumped with fear. He heard agonizing screams of him being slaughtered. "Randy!" Sulley screamed searching for his ally. The closer he gets into the forest, the louder he heard Randall's voice coming from the distant. In a shuddered leaf area full of deciduous trees, Randall is spotted with his weak body, coming to the tree, where he hid himself with fear. Sulley spotted the lizard even when he is camouflage to the tree. Just before he approaches to him, he also saw two wolves surrounding the perimeter of the area. These vicious wolves had dark ebony fur, with the sharpest white teeth. They had red eyes, pricked ears, and savage teeth. They had thick saliva drooling from their teeth as they walked in a warily way. These wolf mutts looked like they were about to attack.

At the TV studio, Terri and Terry Perry were announcing the mutt's species. "Now that's a classic one, wouldn't you say Terri," asked Terry. "Indeed Terry, this is the most common of the wolf mutt species, compared to their common cousin. These are identified as the Scathewolves. They burn objects upon contact at a temperature of around 412 degrees Fahrenheit and can have the tactics of a stealthy mutt. They eat off tributes as their lunch if bothered so this is one of the classical mutts the monster on fire ever encounters with."

**Another cliffhanger there guys. I decided to use one of the fanmade mutts from the Hunger Games Wiki and give them a more characteristic look. Not my made mutt okay, this is actually from an article in the Hunger Games Wiki so stay tuned. **


End file.
